Фанфики:Бог знает лучше
Никаких Семёнов Пескуновых, никаких автобусов, кошкодевочек, пионэров и прочего. Кто такой Азад? Хороший вопрос. Есть люди у которых вместо имени и биографии лишь боевой позывной. Достаточно. Видевший то чего лучше не видеть, знающий то чего лучше не знать. Кого-то в "Совёнок" привозит автобус, а кто-то приходит сам потому что нужна помощь. Значит работаем. Что будет потом? Бог знает лучше, а сегодня мы живы. "Тела Азада и Хамида не были обнаружены. Боевики, пытавшие взять их, были уничтожены на следующий день американской авиацией при попытке вырваться из города. Настоящее имя Азада осталось неизвестным." "И что ж ей тебя ждать, если не жизнь- мед. Ей позвонят в пять, скажут, что ты мёртв, В пять тридцать пять ты сядешь в свой поезд." БОГ ЗНАЕТ ЛУЧШЕ. ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ. СМЕРТЬ. «Ребёнок не знает смерти И потому он бессмертен Где ты детство моё...» ПРОШЛОЕ. Осень, ранний вечер, провинциальный восточный город. Точнее то что от него осталось. А осталось немного. Где-то американская авиация поработала, где-то смертники, где-то артой подшлифовали... Пыль, дыры в уцелевших стенах, запах разложения и отзвуки далёкой перестрелки. Через развалины домов с трудом пробираются двое. По крайней мере пытаются. Один, припадая на раненную ногу тащит второго. Длинные седые волосы, правая сторона лица залита кровью. Грёбанная мина. Но можно сказать повезло. В руке автомат. Пригодится...: ¬ Брат, оставь. Вдвоём пропадём. ¬ Молчи, береги силы. Я обещал бабушке присмотреть за тобой. Лечь бы прямо на камни и не вставать. Отдохнуть хоть немного. Размечтался. Совсем рядом голоса: ¬ Ищите этих неверных. Один из них русский. ¬ Что тот самый «Ангел Смерти»? Я сам отрежу ему голову. ¬ Они ранены и не могли далеко уйти. Вот и всё. Время жить и время умирать. Хорошо хоть граната есть. Или... В кончиках пальцев знакомое покалывание. Тот кто во мне. Маг, жрец, волхв. Какая разница. Откуда? А это пацаны уже другая история. Три года назад... Село под Горловкой помню. Про донецкий госпиталь потом рассказали. Несколько суток мёртвым был, да видать отмолил кто-то. Знать бы ещё кто. Батюшка потом сказал, что теперь во мне трое. Тот кто этот мир знает, воин-зверь и тот кто может и реальность менять, и... Характерник я, да. ¬ Сейчас брат. – хриплю я. Сука, боль такая как будто через тебя электрический разряд пропустили. У всего своя цена есть. Но оно того стоит. Всё заволакивает чёрно-красная пелена, гортанные голоса растворяются в ней как и эта долбаная реальность. На востоке темнеет быстро, а настоящее исчезает ещё быстрее... С трудом приоткрываю левый глаз (правый похоже всё). Надо мной стоит бородатый мужик с СВД. Рядом кто-то удивляется, похоже на арамейском. Слышно только: ¬ Откуда вы, товарищи? ¬ Как вы здесь оказались? Мужик обернувшись: ¬ Помогите им, быстрее. Говорит вроде на английском. Потом замечаю нашивку на его рубашке «MFS» и татуировку на руке в виде распятия. Свои. Осталось последнее. ¬ Хамид, где Хамид.... Бородатый наклоняется ко мне: ¬ Он здесь. С ним всё в порядке. И в сторону кому-то невидимому: ¬ Несите обезболивающие и сообщите товарищам в штаб. Вот теперь можно и вырубиться. Всё сделал правильно. НАСТОЯЩЕЕ. Опять вечер и город. Только без перестрелок и прочего гавна. Уже хорошо. Что ещё надо? Жильё есть. Пенсия по инвалидности и субсидия. Спасибо мужикам из РСВА. Потребности? Пожрать в холодильнике. Кофе, табак. К алкоголю равнодушен, да и врачи запрещают злоупотреблять. Короче, оторвись от монитора и посмотри что за окном. А там середина июня, только что дождь прошёл. Тихо, спокойно. Если не считать конечно шансона из открытого окна напротив и пьяных криков во дворе. Плевать. Я в домике. Сижу на подоконнике и разговариваю сейчас по телефону. А что ещё делать? ¬ Как ты Хамид? Как наши, все живы? Хорошо. В табуре потерь нет. ¬ Да, я бабушке вчера звонил. У неё все в порядке. Ахмад в отпуск приходил. ¬ А как твой сын, уже ходит? Совсем большой. Время летит, как паровоз под парами. ¬ Как Алия? Больше на меня не сердится? Кстати, я собираюсь возвращаться. Брат, да плевать на врачей, стрелять я ещё могу. ¬ Да через пару месяцев, если всё нормально пойдёт буду в Сулеймании. Конечно позвоню. ¬ Что, тревога? Брат береги себя. Чуть не забыл, Чечек привет передавай. Xwezî. Ну теперь можно выкурить сигарету, закрыть окно и лечь спать. И видеть те же самые сны. Снова, опять... ¬ Братка, уходи, меняй позицию. Уходи. УХОДИ, БЛЯДЬ!!!!!! ¬ Сколько тебе лет, котёнок? ¬ Тринадцать. Они... Они изнасиловали меня, а потом продали на невольничем рынке в Ракке. ¬ Wan bikujin! Вали их нахер! Во имя Бога и Милосердия!!!!!. Что не нравится? Пацаны, а давайте вы три года на Ближнем Востоке повоюете, а потом расскажите что вам снится. Если честно, я уже привык. Как кино смотришь. Откричался давно, да и поседел ещё раньше. Только уже несколько ночей подряд другое снится. Всё не как обычно. Странно и непонятно... Горящий лес, тропинка по которой меня пытается тащить какая-то рыжеволосая девчонка. В руке у неё автомат. Похоже у меня справа рёбра задеты и на ноге рваная рана. Плохо, далеко не уйдём. Поворачиваю голову... Ещё такая же девочка поменьше, раскинув руки, плача, что-то кричит на непонятном языке. Или понятном? ¬ НЕ СМЕЙ!!!!! ПРОЧЬ!!!!! НЕ ТРОГАЙ ИХ!!!!! Где это, кто они? Развалины, запах гари и огонь с неба. Потом внезапно темнота вокруг и в ней детский плач. Похоже та же девочка плачет. И тот же голос: ¬ Дядя, дядя помоги. Эй, ты где там? Не плачь, погоди... ¬ Дяденька, помоги нам. Просыпаешься и... Ощущение вины утром и пустота внутри днём. Как будто пропустил что-то очень важное. Единственно правильное. Больно. Как рана в сердце. И водка не поможет. Как же больно... «Ах, неспетая моя песенка, Ветpеное кpасное солнышко, Скользкая кpутая в небо лесенка, Розовое кpашеное стеклышко. Пpиходили по ночам гости дальние, Мне сулили чудеса несказанные, Только где же их весна долгожданная И как веpить поутpу обещаниям? С пауками по углам да с чеpтями по двеpям, Вечно душно и тепло, свечку сажей замело, Свидpигайловская банька от земли до звезд... Как могли встречали, славили песнями. Деньги, пряники совали да почести. А лицо у Христа было детское, Но морщинкой по лицу - одиночество. А лицо у Христа было детское, Но морщинкой сквозь лицо - одиночество. И пол пяди не хватило до мудрости, И пол вдоха не хватило до радости, И пол чуда не хватило до вечности. Сказки, слезки лишь, и прочие сладости. С пауками по углам, да с чертями по дверям, Если пусто - засыпай. Чего хочешь выбирай. Свидригайловская банька от земли до звезд.» Вот и опять. Всё, мне это надоело. Я пошёл. Стоп, ты помнишь кто на земле мёртвый лежит? И девушку в испачканой пионерской форме, плачущую над тобой на коленях? Помню. И? ...Слушай я ведь уже давно в долг живу, а долги отдавать надо. Жалко только Хамида обломаю. Не позвоню я ему похоже из Сулеймании.Прости, брат Да хотя он поймёт, не обидится. Сам же такой. Ладно, работаем. Эй, иду я, иду, только не реви. Я сейчас. Только не спрашивайте: ¬ На хрена это тебе надо? Плач, дети, сны непонятные. Блядь, не люблю бессмысленных вопросов. От них голова болеть начинает. Сказал же, что НАДОЕЛО. Не знаю сколько времени я иду и иду ли. Может стою на месте. К плачу добавляется женский голос: ¬ Пожалуйста, помоги им. Да что же... Но вот впереди загорается свет. Плач и голоса слышатся оттуда. Ала, хоть какая-то определённость. Понятно куда идти. Свет приближается, всё ярче и ближе. А вот сейчас, похоже, будет очень больно. Вашу же мать. Снова таже кроваво-чёрная пелена в глазах... На последнем усилии проваливаюсь в Нечто. И? Да всё собственно говоря... Где-то посредине. День первый. «Старшая, он пришёл...». Ощущение похлопывания по щекам, резкий запах нашатыря и ещё чего-то цветочного. Ну и какого хрена, кто там? Открываю глаз... Оппаньки. Молодая, симпатичная, белый халат, разноцветные глаза. Врач похоже. Ну хоть не небритый мужик с автоматом уже лучше. ¬ Очнулись? Вот и хорошо. Слышно как сквозь вату. Что-то ещё говорит, косясь в сторону. А, понял. Спрашивает: ¬ Вы головой не ударялись?. Бля, спрашивать такое у человека с четыремя контузиями. Ладно. ¬ Сейчас нет. – Вы сесть можете? – Могу попробовать. Поддерживаемый сзади сажусь на асфальт. Где я и что вокруг? Я попытался оглядеться. А вокруг похоже тоже лето. Трава зелёная, небо синее, птички где-то щебечут. Под головой была куртка, рядом рюкзак. Напротив металлические ворота, скульптуры какие-то. Что за? Неподалёку две девчушки в пионерской форме. Смотрят испуганно. Понимаю, я тоже иногда своего отражения в зеркале боюсь. Подальше девушка постарше в такой же форме и белой панамке ругается с каким-то мужиком в клетчетой рубашке и трениках: – Иваныч. Ты что не мог его в кабину посадить?. – Ольга Дмитриевна, вы же знаете, со мной же экспедитор ехала. Её же в кузов нельзя, перегруз был бы. – Ты не ёрничай, а объяснительную пиши. Стоп. Мужика этого припоминаю. И бабу объёмную с ним. Они меня в каком-то райцентре подобрали что-ли. Ехал в кузове полуторки, там ещё какие-то ящики с мешками были. Но куда ехал и зачем? И почему девушка в панамке кажется мне знакомой? И рыжая пионерка у ворот с испуганными глазами? Где-то я их видел. Но где? Чёрт, не помню. Ладно это потом. Сейчас бы хоть немного оклематься. Заметив что я уже сижу, девушка в панамке оставила в покое шофёра подошла и... – Товарищ Азад, как вам не стыдно. Что за самодеятельность? Мы бы завтра машину за вами прислали. Потом, обернувшись к врачу: – Виола, как он?». Та пожала плечами: – Да вроде нормально. Может перегрелся просто? – Что значит ВРОДЕ НОРМАЛЬНО!!!!!!! Ты понимаешь что говоришь!!!!!!! Похоже назревает скандал с занесением в личное дело. Я решил вмешаться: – Ольга (имя вроде правильно назвал?) да я уже в порядке. Всё хорошо. – Вы уверены? Вожатая(она же вожатая вроде) недоверчиво посмотрела на меня. – Конечно. Я даже попытался встать. Блин как с перепоя. Но встал, морщась от боли. Картинка начала обретать резкость. На металлических воротах советский герб. Скульптуры это фигуры пионеров. Лагерь поди какой-нибудь. Опять же вожатая и форма... Логику включи. Трудно знаю, а кому легко. – Славя. – Вожатая тем временем подозвала вторую девочку с шикарной русой косой. – Поможешь товарищу Азаду дойти до его домика. Ключи взяла? Славя взялась было за рюкзак. Это ты зря, я сам уж как-нибудь. Только помоги его одеть и куртку подай. Ну что, пошли до дому красавица. Мы уже были за воротами и шли по кирпичной дорожке мимо деревянных домиков. Здание побольше и вывеска «Клубы». Интересно конечно, но сейчас неважно. Другой вопрос важнее. – Славя, а что это вообще за место? Девочка с испугом посмотрела на меня: – Слушайте,может быть вам лучше в медпункт?. – Да не надо. Не соображу просто сразу куда попал. – Это пионерский лагерь «Совёнок». Мы вас завтра ждали, запланировали почётную линейку, приём в пионеры. Всё как полагается, а вы. Ну прости, милая, у меня всё даже война на импровизации. От мыслей о... высоком меня отвлекла Славя. Похоже мы пришли. Такой же деревянный домик как и остальные, открытое окно, крылечко и красивые кустики. – Это ваш дом. Располагайтесь, отдыхайте. Скоро обед. Ой, у меня ещё дел много... ¬ это Славя крикнула уже убегая. Я ухмыльнулся. Правильно, тобой только детей пугать. И зашёл внутрь. Внутри оказалось довольно уютно. Две аккуратно застеленные кровати(интересно, зачем вторая?), стол, шкафчик и два стула. На стене плакат с олимпийским мишкой. «Готовимся к Олимпиаде!». Деревянный пол блестит. Недавно наверно убирались. Я поставил рюкзак на стул и сел на кровать. Надо привести себя хотя бы в относительный порядок. Несколько минут акупунктуры дало результат. Я начал немного приходить в себя. Потом встал. Нормально, только голова немного кружится, но должно пройти. А теперь посмотрим что у меня из вещей. С чем прибыл. Сначала, что у него в карманцах. Ничего необычного. Пачка табака, зиппо и телефон. Теперь бэг. Зарядка, кипятильник, ещё две пачки табака, разумеется чай с сахаром и складной стаканчик. Кофе? Жаль. Что ещё? О, «Социология свободы» и... Боевой нож? Хорошо хоть не автомат. Братка, это вообще-то пионерский лагерь, если ты ещё не понял. Ладно. Буду с пацанами в ножички играть. Куча вещей на столе росла. Полотенце, мыло и прочее, шемаг, чёрный берет. Что-то завёрнутое в белую чистую тряпицу. Посмотрим. Блядь, я же это дома хотел оставить. Два Георгия и медаль «За отвагу». Какой идиот вообще это положил в рюкзак?????? Я? Мда. Завёрнутыми в какую-то старую газету обнаружились кроссовки. Вот это хорошо, а то в берцах по жаре. Ну дальше не очень интересно. Ещё рубашка, джинсы, пара маек. Сменка, мелочь вроде носков и платков. Уф, вроде всё. Бритву конечно забыл. Надеюсь не сильно зарасту. Я переобулся, сменил рубашку на майку. Подошёл к шкафчику, открыл дверцу и посмотрел в зеркальце. Кто тама? Я здеся. Пятьдесят лет, позывной Азад. Под левым глазом синяк, шрамы, татуировки. Всё на месте. А твоё настоящие имя? Я его уже давно забыл. От него только могила на донецком кладбище осталась. Такие дела, брат. Разложив одежду в шкафчике, я стал решать что делать дальше. Вариантов два. Либо отдохнуть, либо прогуляться. Ну поспать мы ещё успеем, а осмотреться надо. Короче... Берет на голову, телефон по привычке в набедренный карман. Я вышел на улицу и закрыл дверь. В лагере было тихо, пустынно и жарко. Куда все подевались? На речке наверное или что водное есть. Прикинув, я решил вернуться к воротам. Вдруг там какие-нибудь дневальные или дежурные. Однако ушёл недалеко. Неожиданно с правой стороны я уловил шевеление в кустах. Рука инстинктивно дёрнулась к плечу. Ты чо охерел? Какие тебе здесь инстинкты????? Осторожно подкравшись к кустам я громко сказал: – Стрелять буду!!!!! В ответ раздался детский вопль: – АААААААААААА!!!!!!!! Кричала явно девочка. – Выходи, ты обнаружена! Вот это я чего и зачем? Точно перегрелся. – Нет, ты же стрелять будешь!!!!!!! – Да не буду я стрелять? Не из чего. – Не врёшь? ¬ Выходи уж. Из кустов вылезла рыжеволосая девочка лет 12-13 в майке с гордой надписью СССР и потёртых шортах. Она насупившись смотрела на меня: – Ты чего тут пугаешь? Ой, а ты вообще-то кто? Хороший вопрос. – Ну я вроде как ваш почётный гость. Сегодня приехал. – Вот приехал и пугает. – она обижено засопела. – Прости пожалуйста, я больше не буду. – Вот и не надо тут. Девочка уже похоже была готова убежать, но неожиданно повернулась ко мне: – Хм... А ты как это меня вообще вычислил? Я хорошо спряталась. А? Пришлось признаваться: – Я же разведчик. – Ух ты. – ее глаза загорелись. – А не врёшь? – Честное слово. Я постарался не улыбнуться. – Разведчик. Настоящий. Здорово!!!!!!. Она потянула меня вниз и я присел. Девочка осторожно коснулась моего лица: – А ты чего такой страшный? Ужас. И глаза нет. – Война. Её голос казался мне знакомым. Наверно казался. Услышав слово «война» она вздрогнула и отдёрнула пальцы: – Не хочу война, не надо. Я решил что она сейчас заплачет, но вместо этого девочка, немного помолчав, спросила: – А тебя дядька хоть как зовут? – Азад. – Что за имя такое странное? – Обычное, там откуда я приехал. – Это где? – Далеко отсюда, кстати, а тебя как зовут? – Ульяна, а ты чего от меня хотел? Напугал ещё и вообще страшный. ¬ Хотел чтобы ты мне тут всё показала. Где и чего. Или вот. Куда все делись, не знаешь? Она засмеялась. Колокольчик. – Конечно знаю. На пляже, в такую жару-то. – А ты почему не пошла? – Тебя увидела. Решила проследить что за дядька... Мало ли,вдруг ты шпион, а ты оказывается наш разведчик. А ещё у меня дело важное. Неожиданно Ульяна замахала руками: – АЙ!!!!!! Я же опаздываю из-за тебя!!!!!! Она рванула меня за собой: – Давай побежали быстрее!!!!! Дядька, давай, а то опоздаем!!!!!! – Куда, зачем????? – Оторопело спросил я. – НАДО!!!!!! И МЫ ПОБЕЖАЛИ. Домики, площадь с каким-то памятником, опять домики. Налево, направо, налево. Она что специально? Внезапно Ульяна остановилась, причём настолько резко, что я чуть не вписался в неё. К счастью обошлось без жертв. Мы стояли перед большим домом с верандой. – Это что? – Музыкальный клуб. Пошли давай. Я только вздохнул. Внутри это действительно оказался музыкальный клуб. Портреты композиторов на стенах, пюпитры, инструменты, груды матрасов у стены и рояль посредине. И никого. Ульяна недоумённо огляделась: – Мику ты где!!!!! Из-под рояля неожиданно раздался девичий голос: – Я здесь. – Ты чего там? Вылазь давай. Послышалось сопение, кряхтение и из-под инструмента пятясь вылезла девочка на вид лет шестнадцати. Пионерская форма, восточный тип, раскосые глаза и длинные волосы...зеленоватого оттенка. Ну всё бывает. В руках она держала губную гармошку. – Вот нашла. А вы кто? – Да это наш почётный гость. Ну не только наш, а всехний. Он сегодня приехал, сказал, что его Азад зовут. Ты его не бойся. Зеленоволосая поклонилась: – Конничи-ва. А я Мику. Я из Японии, правда-правда. У меня мама японка, а папа советский инженер. Он в Японии электростанцию строил. Ой, то есть не строил, а проектировал. Он же инженер, а не строитель. А вы чай будете? В Японии гостей принято чаем угощать. А вы какой любите, зелёный или чёрный? Ой, у нас зелёного нет, только чёрный, со слоником. Зато лимон есть. Он хоть и подсох, но всё равно вкусный... Она проговорила это на одном дыхании, не сбивая темпа и не собираясь останавливаться. Девочка-«Печенег». Спасла меня Ульяна. Аккуратно зажав Мику рот, она вежливо спросила: – Микуся, а где у нас эта рыжая... ходит? Освободившись, Мику удивлённо посмотрела на неё: – Не знаю. Давно уже должна быть здесь. Ульяна похоже рассвирепела: – Чего!!!!! Нет, ну чего!!!!! Я даже на пляж не пошла!!!!! Ты представляешь!!!! А она? Я невольно отодвинулся. Неожиданно дверь распахнулась и к нам влетела та самая рыжеволосая пионерка которую я видел у ворот. Ну что пипл. Пионерский галстук вместо фенечки это... круто. Я с грустью посмотрел на бисерный браслет на правом запястье. Отстой чувак. Смирись. Прямо с порога рыжеволосая закричала: – Девчонки!!!!! Тут такое. К нам...– увидев меня она осеклась и удивлённо показала на меня пальцем – Вот он приехал. Ульяна была сама вежливость. – Алисонька, мы это уже знаем. Ты лучше скажи. У НАС РЕПА ИЛИ ЗАЧЕМ!!!!!! Я ЖЕ НА ПЛЯЖ НЕ ПОШЛА!!!!! Она топнула ногой. Алиса на мгновение застыла, потом... – Улька! Ты чего разоралась! Стукну! – Чего... – Ульяна засопела. – Я тебя сама стукну!!!!! Вот. – Не достанешь. – Алиса показала ей язык. – Тогда, тогда... – Ульянка натурально зарычала. – УКУШУ!!!!!! Я на всякий случай отодвинулся ещё дальше. – Девочки не ссорьтесь. – попыталась успокоить их Мику. – Перед гостем неудобно же. Давайте лучше чаю попьём. С лимончиком и печеньками. С печеньками? – Ульяна шмыгнула носом и улыбнулась. –Давай. А ей, – она показала на Алису. – нет. Толстая будет. Бееее! – – Улька!!!!! Неожиданно обе переглянулись и отвернувшись друг от друга, тяжело вздохнули. Кажется успокоились. – Вы не обращайте внимания. – улыбнулась Мику, подавая мне чай. – У них это часто. Ну главное все живы. – А что у вас группа? – Ой... – Мику махнула рукой.– Пытаемся. Мы с Алисой на гитарах, а Ульянка... Та услышав, гордо продолжила: – Я ударница! – Коммунистического труда? Алиса довольно хмыкнула: – Ага. Ульяна снова засопела и отставила чашку: – Я на барабанах. – И как успехи? Мику только вздохнула. Во время разговора я, протянув руку, наткнулся на гитару и машинально взял её. – Хороший инструмент. И настроен правильно. – А вы играете? – Мику с интересом посмотрела на меня. Если честно с автоматом или пулемётом я обращаюсь конечно лучше. Не ну... Работа такая была. Вслух я конечно этого не сказал, а просто кивнул. – Ой, а сыграйте что-нибудь. Алиса ухмыльнулась: – Ага. «Поспели вишни в саду у дяди Вани». Я внимательно посмотрел на неё. – Лиска. Это тебе. Тронул струны. «Рука на плече. Печать на крыле. В казарме проблем - банный день. Промокла тетрадь. Ты знаешь, зачем идёшь по земле. Мне будет легко улетать. Без трех минут бал восковых фигур. Без четверти смерть. С семи драных шкур - да хоть шерсти клок. Но как хочется жить - не меньше, чем спеть. Свяжи мою нить в узелок. Холодный апрель. Горячие сны. И вирусы новых нот в крови. И каждая цель ближайшей войны Смеется и ждет, ждёт любви. Наш лечащий врач согреет солнечный шприц. И иглы лучей опять найдут нашу кровь. Не надо, не плачь. Лежи и смотри, Как горлом идет любовь. Лови ее ртом - стаканы тесны. Торпедный аккорд до дна! Рекламный плакат последней весны Качает квадрат окна. Эй, дырявый висок, слепая орда, Пойми, никогда не поздно снимать броню. Целуя кусок трофейного льда, Я молча иду к огню. И мы - выродки крыс. Мы - пасынки птиц. И каждый на треть - патрон. Лежи и смотри, как ядерный принц Несет свою плеть на трон. Не плачь, не жалей. Кого нам жалеть? Ведь ты, как и я, сирота. Ну, что ты, смелей! Нам нужно лететь! А ну от винта! Все от винта!» Алиса вздрогнула. – Ты, откуда знаешь? Кто тебе это рассказал? Улька!!!!! Она дёрнула щекой и стиснула два обручальных кольца, висевших на шее на цепочке. Я покачал головой: – Никто. В твоих глазах увидел. Прости, если... Она закрыла лицо руками. Повисла неловкое молчание. Ты что наделал, скотина. Видел же, всё видел. Пепел в глазах её. Выручила меня снова Ульяна: – Дядька... А это... Про меня песня есть? – Конечно есть, Рыжик. – Ух ты, а спой. Пожалуйста... Жалобно проканючила она. Даже Алиса улыбнулась. Ладно попробуем, но если сука опять облажаешься. – Слушай. «В поле вишенка одна ветерку кивает. Ходит юная княжна, тихо напевает: - Что-то князя не видать, песенки не слышно. Я его устала ждать, замерзает вишня. В поле снег да тишина. Сказку прячет книжка. Веселей гляди, княжна! Да не будь трусишкой. Темной ночью до утра Звезды светят ясно. Жизнь - веселая игра, А игра прекрасна. Будь смела и будь нежна Даже с волком в поле. Только радуйся, княжна, Солнышку и воле. Будь свободна и люби Все, что сердцу мило. Только вишню не руби - В ней святая сила. Пусть весна нарядит двор В яркие одежды. Все, что греет до тех пор, Назовем надеждой. Нам ли плакать и скучать, Открывая двери ? Свету теплого луча Верят даже звери. Всех на свете обними И осилишь стужу. Люди станут добрыми, Слыша твою душу. И войдет в твой терем князь, Сядет к изголовью... Все, что будет всякий раз, Назовешь любовью. Всем дается по душе, Всем на белом свете. В каждом добром мальчише, В женщинах и в детях Эта песенка слышна, И поет Всевышний... Hачинается весна, Расцветает вишня.» – УРА!!!!!! – Ульянка захлопала в ладоши. – Я КНЯЖНА. УУУУУ!!! Алиса саркастически хмыкнула: – ПРЫНЦЕССА ТЫ НАША. – Чего, не завидуй. Алиса только пожала плечами: – Было бы чему. – Интересно. – Мику дотронулась до моего плеча – Получается про всех есть песни? – Наверное. – А про вас тоже есть? А можно послушать? А... Ну попробовать конечно можно. Вряд ли конечно поймут. И что петь будешь? Это? Ты чо, охренел? Это же дети. Да знаю я. «Ночь перед атакой безмолвна как труп, Лишь молитвы шепот с запекшихся губ Небо храмом станет, а вместо икон – На одном гайтане – крест да жетон. Ничего не бойся, да с верою – в бой, Верь, и вражья пуля пройдет стороной, Верь – от тяжкой раны да будешь спасен, На одном гайтане – крест да жетон. А коль Бог промедлит беду отвести, То за смерть мою врагам легко отомстить, Без вести не стану добычей ворон – На одном гайтане – крест да жетон. По броне скрежещут осколки гранат, Без патронов сдох давно мой автомат, В землю траком вдавлен, печатью времен, На одном гайтане – крест да жетон. Ветер с гор развеет соляровый дым, Засияет небо опять голубым, А жетон навеки останется здесь - Наспех приколочен на свежий твой крест.» Стало очень тихо. Ульянка сидела, уткнувшись лицом в коленки. Её спина вздрагивала. – Улечка... – Алиса погладила её по голове. – Старшая, зачем он? – Ты ведь знаешь кто он и почему здесь? ¬ Да знаю...¬ Тогда помогите ему. Пусть он почувствует себя живым. Неожиданно Мику подошла ко мне и, встав на колени, поклонилась: – Домо аригато газаимас. Примите моё почтение, Воин Божественного Ветра. – Мы лишь делаем то, для чего были предназначены. Мику молча кивнула в ответ. Потом, подойдя к девочкам, я дотронулся до плеча Ульяны. – Уля... Подняв голову она неожиданно обняла меня. Я почувствовал биение её сердца. – Дядька... Заплаканные глаза. – Зачем война? Не надо, не хочу. – Прости солнышко, прости, я не знаю. К реальности нас вернул звук горна. Отпустив меня, Ульяна всхлипнула и ткнула в меня кулачком. – Это на обед. Пошли давай, я есть хочу, от нервов. Я только вздохнул. Лучше молчи, а то опять ляпнешь чего... Мы вчетвером вышли на веранду. – Девочки, а где у вас столовая-то? Алиса тут же изобразила негодование: – Улька... Ты что не показала ему где столовая!!!!!! Ульяна недоумённо посмотрела на Алису: – Нет. Мы сразу сюда. Репе... – Ты понимаешь что его одного отпускать нельзя? Он же почётный гость, а не... Если он заблудится, потеряется и пропадётся ты отвечать будешь. – Чего я... Ты.... – Короче. – Алиса уже держала меня за левую руку. – Мику, давай справа. Улька, ты сзади. Я уже хотел спросить: – Чего.... Но тут в спину, в район поясницы мне упёрлось что-то твёрдое и кто-то знакомый грозно произнёс: – СТРЕЛЯТЬ БУДУ!!!!!! – Уля, – как можно более жалостливо попросил я – может не надо? – НАДО!!!!! Пугал, да. БУУУУ!!!! Всё, это залёт, боец. И по полной. Сейчас тебя отведут к ближайшему оврагу и в штаб к Духонину. ААААААА!!!!!! Короче до столовой меня довели под конвоем. По бокам смеющиеся Алиса с Мику, а позади грозная Ульянка с ружьём. Дойдя до столовой она аккуратно спрятала палку в кустах. – Пригодится ещё. Мы уже подходили к входу когда сзади услышали. – Советова!!!!! Двачевская!!!!!!! Вы почему... Про Ольгу я и забыл. Похоже зря. – АЙ! – хором сказали Алиса с Ульяной. – Что случилось? – Я не в форме. – Ульянка натурально всхлипнула. – А Алиска вообще неформалка. Хиппует она видите ли. А нас теперь в столовую не пустят. – Спокойно. Обернувшись, я вежливо спросил вожатую. – А я тоже не в форме. Мне нельзя? Пока она соображала что ответить я подтолкнул девочек в дверь: – Пошли, жрать хочу. Сев за столик, Алиса, улыбнувшись, сказала: – Спасибо что-ли. – Да делов-то. И часто вас? – Часто-часто. – засмеялась Мику. – Они же хулиганки. – Неправда. – тут же засопела Ульянка. – Мы хорошие. Только... – Местами? – Какими ещё местами, дядька? Ешь давай, не отвлекайся. После обеда, идя к выходу, я заметил как Ольга, сидящая за отдельным столиком, недовольно посмотрела на нас, а потом махнула рукой. Намёк понял, уходим. Из столовой я шёл с Алисой. Мику убежала в клуб, а Ульянка умчалась на спортплощадку, заявив что сончас не для неё. – Азад, – Алиса посмотрела на меня. – слушай, ты песни сам сочиняешь? – Да нет, а что? – Хорошие они. Только... Только больно от них. И не лыбься, ну не знаю я как правильно сказать, понимаешь? Короче, дашь слова переписать? – Конечно. – Хорошо. А я Мику попрошу, она табы набросает. А то я с нотами не очень. Мы прошли ещё немного. – Алис, а можно я спрошу? Про Ульяну? Она остановилась. – А, ты про... Слушай не знаю. Хотя вроде подруги, в одной школе учимся, в одном подъезде даже живём. Никто не знает. Только она даже кино про войну смотреть не может, сразу реветь начинает. – Я грешным делом про Афган подумал. – Да нет, мимо. У неё брательник в погранцах на Камчатке. Недавно письмо прислал, она ещё бегала, хвасталась. Она попыталась улыбнуться. – Брат. Ты что делать будешь?. Я пожал плечами. – Не знаю. Посплю наверное. А ты? – От тебя отдохну. Столько всего сразу. И это, ты потом в клуб приходи чаю попить. – Договорились. Зайдя в домик, я не раздеваясь лёг на кровать и зажмурился... Вокруг меня было бескрайнее поле. Только как на негативе. Почерневшая неподвижная трава, обугленное небо и мёртвая тишина. Сверху беззвучно падает то ли пепел, то ли чёрный снег. Я поёжился, прошёл немного и увидел ЕГО. Огромный зверь. Пёс с седой шерстью. На месте правого глаза безобразный шрам. Я машинально дотронулся до лица. Пёс сидел неподвижно, а из левого глаза у него текли слёзы. Я не понял сначала в чём неправильность, потом дошло. Второй глаз был человеческий. Я подошёл ближе, присел и погладил его по голове. – Что брат? Плохо без них? И крылья сломаны, летать не можешь. Пойдём, что одному-то. Пёс не пошевелился, не знаю, слышал ли он меня. Я вздохнул. Мы просто сидели рядом. Сколько прошло времени? Вечность наверное. Я снова зажмурился и неожиданно почувствовал как кто-то осторожно толкает меня в бок. Когда я открыл глаз. то...... Надо мной склонилась Ульянка, с сомнением глядя на меня. – Дядька, ты спишь? Я помотал головой. – Уже нет. А ты как тут оказалась? Она засмеялась и показала на дверь. – – Открыто было. А я стучала, честно. – И чего теперь? Я сел на кровать. Ульянка на мгновение задумалась, потом дёрнула меня за руку. – А пошли в футбол играть. Давай дядька, вставай. Ну футбол, значит футбол. Не порть карму и не спорь. Я потянулся за беретом, лежащим на столе. – Дядька, а почему звезда неправильная какая-то? Трёхконечная. Это что значит? – Ну... Трёхконечная звезда это символ интербригад в Испании. Ульянка просияла: – А знаю. Они против фашистов были. Да ведь? – Правильно. – А поносить можно? Пожалуйста. Берет уже был у неё на голове. –Конечно можно. Сейчас, я его только тебе поправлю. – Ура!!!!! – закричала она и потянула меня к двери. На улице как всегда было тихо и жарко. – Уля, и где все опять? – Ай, по домам сидят. Надоела жара уже. А вот кто-то... – Чего кто-то? – Роботов делает. Представляешь, дядька? Настоящих. – Наверно интересно. – Неа, совсем неинтересно и скучно. А можно я тебя за руку возьму? – Давай. Наконец мы пришли на спортплощадку и начался Большой Футбол. Нет, ну играла-то в основном Ульянка. Я лишь изображал старшего тренера сборной и типа указания давал. Правда в конце мне всё же разрешили ударить по мячу, Но предупредили, что если я его куда запну сдуру, то доставать буду сам. Ну и ладно, зато наши победили. Откричавшись, – УРА!!!!! – Ульянка снова потянула меня за собой. – А теперь куда? Слушайте, она вообще устаёт когда-нибудь? Не девочка, а... – Чай пить в клуб. Я вспомнил про приглашение Алисы. – Ладно пойдём. А печеньки будут? Ульяна заулыбалась. – Будут-будут. Специально для тебя. На полдороге ко мне неожиданно прилетела мысль. – Уля. – Чего? – Да я вот подумал. А почему бы тебе не переодеться в пионерскую форму? – Дядька, а зачем? Она недоуменно посмотрела на меня. – Ну смотри. – Куда? – На меня. – И что? УФ... – Уля, после чая мы пойдём на ужин. Правильно? Подумав, Ульяна кивнула: – Наверно да. – Наверно. Пойдём на ужин, а ты не в форме. Тебя опять в столовую не пустят. – А ты зачем? – Уля. Я что обязан тебя от вожатой каждый раз отмазывать? Она было засопела, но неожиданно согласилась: – Ладно, пошли. Раз такое дело. Свернув в сторону, мы вышли к домику с пиратским флагом на двери. Ульянка заулыбалась: – Это Алиска придумала. Здорово, да? – Ну да. Давай, только быстрее. – Я сейчас. Ты только не подглядывай. С этими словами она скрылась за дверью. И что это было? Я сел на крыльцо и улыбнулся. Женщины... – Ой, здравствуйте, товарищ Азад. Неожиданно послышался знакомый голос. Славя. – Rozh bâsh. – Что простите? – Извини, добрый день. – Добрый. А вы что тут делаете? – Да вот, уговорил Ульянку переодется в пионерскую форму. Славя улыбнулась: – Это правильно. А то она каждый раз забывает. А потом... Неожиданно из-за двери раздалось: – АЙ!!!!! Чего ты... – Что случилось? – спросили мы. – Кто там? – Да я Славя. – Ой, помоги. – Что у тебя случилось? – Замок не хочет. – Опять? Подожди, сейчас помогу. – Давай, заходи, а ты дядька не смотри. И смех, и грех... Через несколько минут на пороге появились Ульяна со Славей. В пионерской форме Ульянка выглядела пай-девочкой. – Ульяна, ты когда у Ольги Дмитриевны новую юбку попросишь? Каждый раз ведь мучаешься. – Да ну вас,– Ульянка поджала губы. – юбка как юбка. И вообще она мне нравится. Замок только. Подойдя ко мне, она снова взяла меня за руку. – Пошли что-ли, а то чай остынет. – Ну пойдём, раз ты готова. Славя, счастливо. – До свидания. Всю дорогу до клуба Ульяна рассказывала мне про свою школу, про какого-то мальчика который носил ей портфель... Я только улыбался и иногда поддакивал. Наконец-то пришли. Все были в сборе. Алиса наигрывала на гитаре, а Мику что-то сосредоточенно записывала в тетрадке. Увидев нас она встала и поклонилась: – Учитель, хорошо что вы пришли. Чай уже остывает. Гордись, сэнсей. И к чему это? Алиса просто помахала мне рукой. – Привет, как оно? – Да нормально, вроде. – Ну тогда падай куда-нибудь. Мику, куда печенье спрятала? – Какое печенье? – Микуся... – Ой, я и забыла. Простите, учитель. – она откуда-то вытащила открытую пачку – И сахар вот. Я печенье от Ульянки спрятала. Она у нас сладкое любит. А много сладкого говорят есть вредно. От него зубы портятся и толстеют. А она нет и зубы у неё....... ОЙ! Уля ты чего? – Печеньки давай. Алиса тем временем протянула мне чашку – Пей быстрее. – Почему? – Играть будем. Конкретней ты будешь. Сольник, да? Ладно. – Дяфка. – Ульяна что-то попыталась сказать с набитым ртом. – Чего дяфка? – Ай, не цепляйся, дядька, про войну не надо только. Как скажешь, княжна. – Ну и, – Алиса ткнула в меня половинкой печенья. – долго ещё? – Хорошо, – я взял гитару. – работаем. «Эх, дороги вы мои неуемные, Ожидания любви, ночи темные, Эх, сожженные мосты, эх, лихая блажь, Не обнять бы пустоты, а поймать кураж, А за воротами беда стережет давно, Не откроют ворота - убегу в окно, Убегу куда глаза поглядят навзрыд, Мне укажет путь гроза, небо приютит. А на реке да на Оби лёд застыл стеной, Да погоди ты, не беги, посиди со мной. А я хороший, я плохой, я такой как есть, Будем песни петь с тобой, будем пить да есть, А на Оби да на реке льдины тронулись, Твоя рука в моей руке - все, оторвались, И не догонят нас ни боль, ни молва, ни стыд, А что грешили мы с тобой - так, может, бог простит... Эх, мама, тысяча дорог, мама, тысяча дорог, Мама, тысяча дорог, да за порог, да через край, Мама, тысяча дорог, мама, тысяча дорог, Мама, тысяча дорог, какую хочешь выбирай... А я пошел, ну я пошел, ветер ноздри жжет, А все, что было, хорошо - а что же там еще, Ты, родная, не серчай, собери в дорогу, Ничего не обещай - лишь любовь до гроба, А я вернусь, нет, я вернусь, мне без вас никак, Будет радость, будет грусть - все сожму в кулак, И в день, когда без удержу захочу домой - Принесу и покажу - видишь, не пустой, Вот, мама, тысяча дорог, мама, тысяча дорог, Мама, тысяча дорог, да за порог, да через край, Мама, тысяча дорог, мама, тысяча дорог, Мама, тысяча дорог, какую хочешь выбирай... А мы уходим налегке, мол, туда-обратно, Возвращаемся не те, что ушли когда-то, Порой не все и не туда возвращаемся, На всякий случай, навсегда попрощаемся, А ну дороги, да вы куда, милые мои?! А ты гори, гори, моя звезда, ярче всех гори, А ну подпой мне, ну подпой, я опомнился, Я вернусь и мы с тобой познакомимся... Эх раз, да еще раз, да еще много, много, много, много... Эх раз, да вот те раз - еще одна дорога... Эх раз, да еще раз, да еще много, много, много, много... Эх раз, да вот те раз - еще одна дорога... Эх, мама, тысяча дорог, мама, тысяча дорог, Мама, тысяча дорог, да за порог, да через край, Мама, тысяча дорог, мама, тысяча дорог, Мама, тысяча дорог, какую хочешь выбирай… Эх, мама, тысяча дорог, мама, тысяча дорог, Мама, тысяча дорог, да за порог, да через край, Мама, тысяча дорог, мама, тысяча дорог, Мама, тысяча дорог, какую хочешь выбирай...» Алиса улыбнулась: – Типа цыганочка с выходом. Сам придумал? – Один хороший человек. Только он ушёл. – Куда? – недоуменно поинтересовалась Ульяна. – Куда ушёл-то? И зачем? – Далеко. Очень далеко. – Учитель, а как узнать какая дорога твоя? – неожиданно спросила Мику. – Прочувствуй путь сердцем, потом примерь по по себе. Плата может несоизмеримой. – Вы позволите потом поговорить с вами? Я хотела спросить... Она посмотрела на девочек. – И это очень важно. Для меня и для вас. О выборе пути и о цене выбора. – Да конечно. – Микуся, ты чего? – Ничего, Уля, это только меня касается. Мда... Ощущение такое, что за няшкой с зелёными волосами проглядывается что-то серьёзное, взрослое. Настолько, что становится не по себе. Беспощадность клинка. Я потряс головой. Что за нафиг. К действительности меня вернула Алиса: – Ты что? Спой ещё. ...Эй,ты помнишь, что здесь будет? Автомат в её руке, её слова и то что было потом? И что теперь, назад уйти? Не получится, уже поздно. Ладно, что там? Ещё песню. Да... «Эх, налей посошок, Да зашей мой мешок- На строку- по стежку, а на слова - по два шва. И пусть сырая метель Мелко вьет канитель И пеньковую пряжу плетет в кружева. Отпевайте немых!А я уж сам отпою. А ты меня не щади - срежь ударом копья. Но гляди- на груди повело полынью. Расцарапав края, бьется в ране ладья. И запел алый ключ. Закипел, забурлил. Завертело ладью на веселом ручье. А я еще посолил. Рюмкой водки долил. Размешал и поплыл в преисподнем белье. Перевязан в венки мелкий лес вдоль реки. Покрути языком- оторвут с головой. У последней заставы блеснут огоньки, И дорогу штыком преградит часовой. - Отпусти мне грехи! Я не помню молитв. Если хочешь - стихами грехи замолю, Но объясни - я люблю оттого, что болит, Или это болит, оттого, что люблю? Ни узды, ни седла. Всех в расход. Все дотла. Но кое-как запрягла. И вон - пошла на рысях! Эх, не беда, что пока не нашлось мужика. Одинокая баба всегда на сносях. И наша правда проста, Но ей не хватит креста Из соломенной веры в "Спаси-сохрани". Ведь святых на Руси - только знай выноси! В этом высшая мера. Скоси-схорони. Так что ты, брат, давай! Ты пропускай, не дури! Да постой-ка, сдается и ты мне знаком... Часовой всех времен улыбнется: - Смотри! - И подымет мне веки горячим штыком. Так зашивай мой мешок, Да наливай посошок! На строку - по глотку, а на слова - и все два. И пусть сырая метель все кроит белый шелк, Мелко вьет канитель да плетет кружева.» Вот и всё, брат. Ты сам выбрал. Господи... Азад, прости меня дуру. – Алиса дотронулась до моей руки. – Не надо. Не пой. Тебе же больно. Ты же поёшь как кровью харкаешь. Зачем? Я пожал плечами: – Кто-то же должен? – Но почему именно ты? Кто-нибудь знает ответ на простой вопрос? Я нет. Да и не надо... Потом мы просто сидели, пили чай и разговаривали о каких-то пустяках. Потом опять был звук горна. Пора на ужин. – Лиска. – Что? – В порядок себя приведи и галстук повяжи как надо. – Вот ещё. Ты... – С Ульяны пример бери. Алиса недоуменно заморгала глазами, только сейчас заметила что-ли: – Уля, ты это чего? Снег же пойдёт или землетрясение... Мику хихикнула: – Алиска, ну побудь ты хоть немного примерной пионеркой, раз тебя просят. – Ну если только один раз. – Молодец. И Уля... Давай без ружья, ладно? – Испугался? Смотри мне. Она потащила меня к двери. – Пойдёмте. Печеньки хорошо, а ужин лучше. Уля кушать хочет. Алиса с Мику засмеялись... У столовой мы опять наткнулись на Ольгу. Мельком взглянув на нас, она уже было открыла рот, но... – Девочки, вы... Вы не заболели случайно? Ульянка гордо вышла вперёд: – Мы теперь хорошие. Вот. Вожатая сглотнула и посмотрела на меня: – Товарищ Азад, это вы на них повлияли? Я иобразил смущение: – Ну... Она улыбнулась: – Ну хоть что-то хорошее за сегодня. Давайте проходите быстрее. За стол мы сели вместе с незнакомой темноволосой девочкой в очках. – Приятного аппетита. Она только ойкнула: – А вы тот самый гость? – Да, меня Азад зовут. Извини если напугал. Алиса заулыбалась. – Нет что вы. А меня Женя. Я здесь библиотекой заведую. – Библиотека? Мне как раз одна книга нужна. После ужина уделишь мне немного времени? – Дядька, что за книга? – Уля. – Чего? – Ничего, кушай. Поев и выйдя на крыльцо, я подошёл к Жене: – Ну что? Она замялась, потом неожиданно сказала: – Пойдёмте. Идя по дорожке она с интересом глядела на меня. – Имя у вас необычное, извините. – Какое есть. – А вы издалека наверно приехали? – Угадала. Ближний Восток. Она смущённо замолчала, потом виновата добавила: – Вы ещё раз извините. Вам наверное такие вопросы задавать нельзя? – Нет, такие можно. Стеллажи, книги. Библиотека и библиотека. Что хотел увидеть, Ленинку? – Простите, а что за книгу вы хотели? – Ленин, «Государство и революция». – Ой, а зачем? – удивлённо спросила Женя и осеклась. – Понимаю. Сейчас, я посмотрю в брошюрах. – Тебе помочь? – Вот эту полку подвиньте пожалуйста, если не трудно. Да не проблема, конечно. – Вот, возьмите пожалуйста. – Я записывать не буду, только потом верните. Хорошо? – Конечно, спасибо большое. Придя в домик, я сел за стол и свернул самокрутку. За пепельницу тарелка сойдёт.. Открыл брошюру... Ты чо? Сюда Ленина читать пришёл? Нет конечно. Но... Ай, брат, отстань. Помню я, помню. И что здесь будет тоже. Я затянулся и выпустил клуб дыма. Один хрен уже уйти не получится. Неожиданно в дверь осторожно постучались. – Кто там, открыто... Угадайте с трёх раз кого я увидел. – Дядька, можно я у тебя посижу? – Уля, конечно можно. Забравшись с ногами на кровать, Ульянка честно пыталась хоть немного побыть примерным ребёнком. Получилось у неё плохо. Кончилось это тем, что она слезла с кровати, натянула сандалии и подойдя к столу, подёргала меня за руку: – Кончай дымить, пойдём погуляем. –Уля, а спать? – Не хочу, пойдём. – Ну хорошо, только рубашку надену. Вообще тебя же на свидание пригласили. Ну тупой... Выйдя из домика я остановился: – Ну и куда гулять будем? Туда? Я показал в сторону леса. – Дядька, ты что? Там страшно и я темноты боюсь. – А что там страшного, в лесу-то? Волки что-ли? – Какие волки? – Ульянка вздрогнула. – Там этот... старый лагерь. Там говорят привидения водятся. Представляешь? – Честно? Нет. Я улыбнулся. – Чего... – Ульянка обиженно засопела. – Тебе хорошо, ты взрослый и здоровый какой. А я маленькая девочка. – Уговорила. Я тоже боятся буду. Теперь заулыбалась Ульянка: – Не надо. Пойдём лучше на речку. А в лес завтра сходим. Я там тебе покажу что-то. Дом, вот. – Чей дом, Уля? – Мой. Я его сама сделала и бываю там. Я в нём... А ты некому не скажешь? – Нет. Честное слово. Ульянка немного помолчала. – Я там плачу. Я тебе потом скажу. Я только вздохнул. Место где можно поплакать маленькой девочке. Дом. Твою мать да перемать. Она тем временем взяла меня за руку. – Пойдём на речку. – Ну пойдём. Показывай дорогу. Мы шли мимо мигающих фонарей, мимо домиков в которых гасли окошки... – Уля, а можно спросить? – Про что? – Да про старый лагерь. Откуда там привидения-то? – Ой, дядька не знаю. Только Ольга Дмитриевна запрещает. Даже днём. Вот. А кто-то бегает. Не буду говорить кто. Я не ябеда. – Ну и ладно. А зачем туда бегать-то? Ульяна недоуменно посмотрела на меня: – Не знаю. Детали какие-то для своих роботов ищут. Делать им больше нечего. Ну будем считать, что это не мои проблемы. Привидений не разу не встречал, а что пионеры где-то бегают... Я не мент, и не вожатый. Тем временем неожиданно пахнуло сыростью, я увидел лунные блики на воде. Услышал как где-то бултыхнулась рыба. – Пришли что-ли? – Ага. Смотри как красиво. И правда ведь красиво. – Уля, а что за здание? – Там лодки. – Понятно. А там? Я показал на тёмное пятно на воде. – Остров. Там тоже красиво. – А привидений там нет? Ульянка замахала руками: – Конечно нет. Там земляника. Я притормозил. – Чего встал? – Земляника, это хорошо. Ульяна засмеялась: – Конечно. Только лодку... – Уля, не волнуйся. Сплаваем. Днём конечно. – Ура!!!!! Она потащила меня куда-то наверх. Мы выбрались на пригорок. – Садись, звёзды смотреть будем. – Подожди, я тебе рубашку постелю, а то юбку промочишь по росе. – Дядька, смотри как здорово! Звёзды. Тебе нравится? – А тебе? – Очень. – Ну значит и мне нравится. – Тогда давай смотреть. Она прижалась ко мне. – Ты что замёрзла? Вот ведь растяпа, куртку забыл. – Просто ты домашний. Ульянка вздохнула. Ладно, пусть буду домашний. Чёрт, я даже расслабился немного. Звёзды, река, тёплый ветерок... Я представил как мы завтра возьмём лодку и сплаваем за земляникой. И как принесём её в клуб... И никакой тебе войны. А то что ты видел? Мало ли что я видел. Если всё вспоминать. Меня отвлекла Ульяна: – Дядька. – Чего? – А звёзды они какие? – Уля, ты не знаешь? Она удивилась: – Нет, мы это ещё в школе не проходили. – Ну тогда. Звёзды это... Это души тех кто ушёл на небо. – Как это? – Ну вот. Они приглядывают за тобой. Чтобы тебе сны хорошие снились, чтобы ты не плакала. – Я не буду плакать, потому что ты... Неожиданно она обмякла и уткнулась мне в бок. – Уля, ты чего???!!!!! – Уля спать хочет. – сонным голосом пробормотала она и... Захрапела. Похоже что у неё батарейка наконец разрядилась. И что? Как что, неси ребёнка до дому, тупень. Я аккуратно завернул Ульянку в рубашку и взял на руки. Пошли спать, однако. Я шёл, стараясь ступать осторожней. Ульянка, обняв меня за шею, мирно сопела в ухо. Неожиданно она всхлипнула и не открывая глаз пробормотала: – Ты хороший. Папа, я тебя люблю. Я сглотнул комок и... Вот только ещё колыбельные никому не пел. А просто некому было. Теперь есть. Всё, не обсуждается. «Как по синей по степи Да из звездного ковша Да на лоб тебе да... Спи, Синь подушками глуша. Дыши да не дунь, Гляди да не глянь. Волынь-криволунь, Хвалынь-колывань. Как по льстивой по трости Росным бисером плеща Заработают персты... Шаг - подушками глуша Лежи - да не двинь, Дрожи - да не грянь. Волынь-перелынь, Хвалынь-завирань. Как из моря из Каспийского - синего плаща, Стрела свистнула да... Спи, Смерть подушками глуша. Лови - да не тронь, Тони - да не кань. Волынь-перезвонь, Хвалынь-целовань...» Вскоре на меня пахнуло запахом жилья и столовой. Почти пришли. Вот и пиратский флаг. На крыльце сидит Алиса и похоже она дремлет. – Эй, мы пришли! Она встрепенулась: – И где вы были? Я уже волноваться начала. – Да на речке. Звёзды смотрели. А... Алиса махнула рукой. – Да она мне все уши прожжужала про гуляние. Просто долго вы что-то. Я уж подумала ты заблудился. – А чего блуждать-то? Не тайга чай. – Тайга какая-то. В кровать её неси. – Как-то неожиданно она... Алиса негромко засмеялась. – С ней это бывает. Она один раз умудрилась на уроке физкультуры заснуть. Ой что было... Зайдя в комнату я положил Ульянку в кровать и сел рядом. – Чего лыбишься-то? Лучше помоги. – Чего помоги? – Тупишь что-ли? Юбку помоги снять. Помнётся за ночь, Ольга ругаться будет. А оно нам надо? Вдвоём мы привели Ульянку в надлежащий вид спящей хорошей девочки. – Слушай ты... Алиса только махнула рукой. Потом поманила меня на улицу. – Пошли, пусть спит. Сев на крыльцо, Алиса вздохнула: – Я ей как сестра. Тяжело ей. – Что случилось? Алиса снова вздохнула: – С отцом у неё плохо. Брат в армии, а мать не управится. Вот мне и пришлось. – А отец что пьёт? – Если бы... Не любит он её. Она... Как это у вас, у взрослых... Нежелательный ребёнок. ...Сука. Видишь как оно? Нежелательный, да? Ульянка, Улечка... – Она меня папой во сне называла. У Алисы по губам скользнула горькая улыбка. – Папа. Значит теперь им и будешь. Попробуй только откажись. – Не, ну просто... Отцом я ещё не был. Алиса удивлённо помотала головой. – У тебя что семьи нет? – С моей-то работой. – Какой ещё работой? Я показал на пустую глазницу. Алиса махнула рукой. – Не оправдывайся. И вообще... Давай спать. – Ладно, я пошёл. Спокойной ночи. Я уже повернулся когда услышал сзади негромкий алисин голос: – Спасибо тебе. За Ульяну. Подойдя к своему домику, я устало опустился на крыльцо. Стар я уже для подобного. И что дальше? Ну как что. Теперь это мой мир, а что я делаю в своём мире? Живу. Как получается. Как Бог даст... Иди-ка спать, брат, завтра будет другой день. Разберёмся. Зайдя в комнату, я прикрыл окно, разделся, лёг и... Спокойной ночи. День второй. Проснулся я как обычно рано. Странно, но... Даже сны другие были. Война куда-то ушла. Надолго ли? Снился лес, смеющаяся Ульянка и белый голубь у неё на плече. По привычке я потянулся было за телефоном на столе чтобы узнать время. Чёрт, забыл на зарядку поставить. Ну и... с ним. Звонить-то всё равно некому. Оделся и зевая вышел на улицу. Что у нас? Утро в пионерском лагере «Совёнок». Кругом тихо и спокойно. Опять же пока все спят потому что. Бля, что у тебя за привычка сам с собой разговаривать? Стареешь. И не говори...... Ладно, что у нас по графику? Умывальники с душевыми я вроде в той стороне видел, но сначала размятся надо. А то потом вроде бы торжественная линейка, в пионеры принимать будут. Или уже нет? В любом случае дел будет много. О, и земляника. Самое главное ведь. Всё это я уже додумывал, идя быстрым шагом и помахивая полотенцем к спортплощадке. Хорошо никого нет. Мешать не будут. Разминка, турник, покувыркались... Теперь танла́нцюань. Забыл уже, обленился? Я выполнял очередное упражнение когда сзади раздалось восторженное – УУУУУУУ!!! И кто там подглядывает? Как ты думаешь? Ульянка конечно. Выспалась, батарейка зарядилась. Рядом зевающая Алиса со Славей. – Это карате, да? Я помахал руками. – Нет, но типа того. – Здорово. – А то. Тут мне в голову опять стукнула мысль. Почему нет? Если выкладываться, то по полной. – Уля, ты сколько весишь? Ульянка отреагировала на этот простой вопрос как-то странно. Она обиженно засопела и нахмурилась. – Чего... Я нормально вешу, не то что некоторые толстые. Объедятся булками. – УЛЬКА!!! Хором сказали Алиса со Славей. – Минутку. Уля, сколько конкретно ты весишь? Сколько килограммов в тебе есть? – Ну, – честно ответила Ульянка. – двадцать пять. Наверное. Самое то. – Улечка, хочешь сделать доброе дело? – Не знаю. А какое? Я лёг ничком. – Ложись мне на спину. От возмущения Ульянка аж подпрыгнула. – Ты чего, дядька!!!!!! Не буду я на тебя ложиться!!!!! Пусть вон Алиска или Славя. Они... А я... Я улыбнулся, стараясь не рассмеяться: – Уля, они тяжёлые. Будь хорошей девочкой. – Не буду. А зачем ложиться-то? – Спорим тебе понравится. Ульянка недоверчиво посмотрела на меня: – Не знаю... Девчонки, вы это спасайте меня, если что. Дядька, я кричать буду. – Конечно будешь, давай. Девочки смотрели на меня со смесью удивления и ужаса. Алиса схватилась за голову. Потом вдруг неожиданно прыснула в кулак: – Уля, я тебя спасу. – Спасибо. – Давай, решайся. Взгромоздясь на спину, Ульянка схватила меня за горло. – Уля не души. Дыхалку собъёшь и всё удовольствие испортишь. Расслабься. Ну что начали? Обычные отжимания, кулаки, теперь пальчики, «лапа леопарда»... 10, 15, 17, 20... – ААААААААААААААА!!!!!!!!!!!!– Восторженный вопль Ульянки был слышен наверно на другом конце лагеря. УФФФФ... Я сел и потянулся за полотенцем. – Дядька, давай ещё!!!!!!! – Пока хватит. Хорошего помаленьку. Алиса протянула мне полотенце. – Ну ты даёшь. Я только вздохнул: – Старею, теряю форму. Кстати, пробежаться никто не хочет? Славя помялась. – Я люблю бегать. А вы не устали? – Да не особо. Алиса? Та махнула рукой: – Не, давайте без меня. Я здесь посижу. – Уля? – Ай, ну не знаю... – Устала что-ли? Ульянка насупилась. – Чего, дядька... А давай. Добежав до реки мы со Славей начали восстанавливать дыхание. Ульянка, тем временем, присев, старательно изучала берег. – Ух ты. Дядька, смотри. Я подошёл к ней. – Что там? – Камень. С дыркой. – Это называется куриный бог. – сказала Славя, подходя к нам. – А почему куриный? – Не знаю, назвали просто. – А можно его взять? – Конечно, ты же его нашла. Ульяна довольная засунула камушек в карман шорт. Славя уже приготовилась бежать обратно. – Уля. Хочешь побыть полной боевой выкладкой? Ну типа... – КЕМ????? Я присел на корточки. – Залезай. – Лошадка!!!!!! Вот только я маленьких девочек ещё не катал. Однако, надо же когда-то начинать. Короче обратно мы добежали уже веселее. Крики Ульянки были слышны поди на другом берегу реки. Когда мы добежали до скамеек, Ульянка неожиданно прошептала мне в ухо: – Папа сильный. Гордись. Скатившись с меня, Ульяна подбежала к Алисе. – Смотри что у меня! Куриный бог! – Ух ты, говорят он удачу приносит. Только не потеряй. – Чего ещё, не потеряю. Ульянка зажала камень в кулачке. Хм, где-то я у себя кожаный шнурок видел. Надо будет поискать. – А теперь что? – спросила меня Алиса. – Я в душ, а потом... – А потом у нас будет торжественная линейка. – обрадовала нас Славя. – И приём в почётные пионеры. – добавила она. – Зачем? – удивился я. Славя пожала плечами: – Традиция. – Ладно, тогда увидемся. – Уля, – я погрозил пальцем. – про форму не забудь. Та только отмахнулась. – Уля. Будь хорошей девочкой. – Ага, если ты меня ещё покатаешь. Шантажистка. Короче, ты попал, брат. После душа я одел чистую рубашку, сунул в карман найденный шнурок и пошёл на площадь. Ещё опоздать не хватало, но успел. Там уже все были в сборе. – ПОСТРОЕНИЕ. Ольга и ещё один парень(тоже наверно вожатый) вышли вперёд. – Ребята, как вы знаете, вчера к нам в «Совёнок» прибыл почётный гость. Его зовут Азад. Он приехал к нам издалека, с Ближнего Востока, где принимал участие в вооружённой борьбе за освобождение трудящихся. Поприветствуйте его. Блин, красиво сказала. Мне даже понравилось. После аплодисментов Ольга продолжила: – А теперь я, как старшая пионервожатая и исполняющая обязанность директора лагеря хочу предложить товарищу Азаду стать почётным пионером «Совёнка». Сергей... Парень, стоящий рядом с ней, вышел вперёд. В руках у него был пионерский галстук. Я шагнул навстречу. Вожатый повязал мне галстук и... К борьбе за дело Ленина будьте готовы! Я поднял руку в салюте. Всегда готов! Барабанная дробь. Я ЭТО ПОМНЮ. – Теперь на завтрак, а потом на пляж. И не забудьте, что после ужина танцы. РАЗОЙДИСЬ. – Ольга Дмитриевна, а можно вопрос? – к ней подошёл высокий пацан в очках. – Да, конечно, Саша. – А товарищ Азад знает русский? Ольга строго посмотрела на него. – Саша. Он очень хорошо говорит по русски. Это всё что я могу тебе сказать. – Извините, Ольга Дмитриевна. – Ничего. Ступай на завтрак и забудь о чём мы говорили. Ты всё понял? В следующий раз постарайся не задавать ненужных вопросов. Я подошёл к девочкам. – А это кто? – я показал на уходящего пацана. – Это Сашка. – начала объяснять мне Ульянка. – Мы его кибернетиком зовём. Это он роботов делает. И за деталями тоже он. Я пожал плечами. Пока неинтересно. – Подожди, Уля. – Чего? Я присел. – Куриный бог у тебя? Не потеряла ещё? – НЕЕЕТ! Вот он. Ульяна показала мне камушек. – Сейчас. – я достал приготовленный шнурок и продел его в дырку. – Давай теперь завяжу. Ульянка смущенно заулыбалась: – Спасибо, дядька. – Эй, вы есть идёте или как? – позвала нас Алиса. – Идём-идём. После завтрака я хотел. Ну впрочем неважно, что я хотел потому что... – Учитель, вы идёте на пляж? – Да, сейчас только переоденусь. – Микуся, а почему ты его учителем зовешь? – Он учит. – Он? Чему он научит? – Алиса, тебя не знаю, а меня... Вас это не касается. Лучше... Ой, мне же ещё купальник взять надо. И бутылку с водой. Или не надо? Она же степлится и невкусная будет. А без воды как? – Микуся,ты же идти собралась, давай быстрее. Мы тебя подождём... На пляже похоже собрался весь лагерь. Бедные вожатые. Бегать по жаре, следить чтобы не заплывали за буйки, одевали панамки и не хулиганили... Я бы не выдержал. Кто-то (не будем говорить кто.) толкнул меня в бок. – Дядька, ты чего задумался? Пошли плавать. Ну да, конечно. На пляж же пришли. Я стянул майку. – Ай... – Лиска, ты чего? – У тебя шрам на сердце прямо. – Бывает. – Вообще сильно круто выглядешь. Шрамы... И татуировки ещё... – Хочешь такие же? – Да ну тебя. Я же девчонка. Ещё на шею себе бы не колола. – Как хочешь. Тем временем Ульянка бесцеремонно ткнула пальчиком в крест: – Ты в Бога что ли веришь? – Да. Она удивлённо посмотрела на меня. – Его же нет. – Откуда ты знаешь? – В школе говорили. – Ну если в школе... – Ай, дядька, не будь занудой, пошли. Она потянула меня к воде. – Да подожди, дай я хоть штаны сниму. Зайдя в воду по... пояс я остановился. На мелководье плескалась малышня, кто постарше нарезали круги на огороженном участке. – Что встали? Пошли... – Алис, вы идите, я тут окупнусь и загорать. – Подожди... Алиса глянула на меня как на... – Ты что, плавать не умеешь? – Не умею. – честно признался я. – Совсем что-ли? – Да. – Дядька, ты... Вот даёшь, даже я умею. Я сделал виноватое выражение лица. Неожиданно девочки переглянулись и... заулыбались. – – Лиска, он же тут плавать не умеет. – Ага и ещё боится. – Ну и... Я напрягся. – ЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭ... Вы чего тут удумывайте? Неожиданно кто-то резко дёрнул меня под водой за ноги. От неожиданности я, потеряв равновесие, хлюпнулся в воду. Вынырнул и... – АЛИСКА!!!!!!!! ВЫПОРЮ!!!!!!!! – ДВАЧЕВСКАЯ!!!!!!!! Ольга уже бежала ко мне, оставляя за собой пенный след. – Ты на международный скандал нарываешься!!!!!! Всё, считай, что в лагере тебя уже нет. – Ольга, прекратите. – сказал я, выходя на берег. – чего случилось-то эдакого? – Но ведь... – Всё. Иди лучше за младшими присмотри. Поняла? – Азад, но... Я улыбнулся. Это почему-то подействовало. – Лиска... Я подошёл к присмиревшей Алисе. – Оно тебе надо было? Ой, где у меня ремень был? – В штанах? – Уля, не подсказывай. А то я его возьму ведь, обоим влетит. Алиса только вздохнула: – А ты правда плавать не умеешь? – Нет. – А давай мы тебя научим? – Спасибо. Идите лучше сами... А я хоть от вас отдохну. Алиса смущенно тронула меня за руку: – Ты точно не сердишься? – Давайте бегом... Я развернул их к реке и подтолкнул в спины. Обтеревшись и переодевшись я выбрал местечко в тени, лёг и зажмурился. Детские крики, плеск воды... Внезапно. ШЛЁП, БУМ, ШЛЁП, БУМ... Ощущение такое как будто по тебе прыгает слоник. Ладно. Приоткрыв глаз, я протянул руку и осторожно поймал слонятку за пяточку. – Улечка, слезь с меня пожалуйста. – Неа, на тебе прыгать удобно. Ты широкий. Шлёп, бум... – Уля... – Чего? Она села на мне, скрестив ноги. – Ты сюда спать приехал? – Точно ещё не знаю. Что? Ульянка ткнула в меня пальчиком. – Кто-то землянику обещал. Нехорошо детей обманывать. Да действительно ведь, было такое. – Уля, я помню. Честное пионерское. Давай, ты с меня слезешь, я одену майку и мы пойдём... Где у вас лодки? – Ладно, давай только быстрее. – Нетерпится всю землянику съесть? – Дядька, нас ждут. – Кто ждёт? – Ну... – Ульянка замялась. – Ждут. Побежали. На пристани нас уже действительно ждали. – Учитель, где вы ходите? Алиска уже соскучилась. – МИКУ, ПРЕКРАТИ. НИЧЕГО Я НЕ... – Ты сама сказала. Ой, ну ладно-ладно, не обижайся. Я перевёл взгляд с девочек на Ульянку, потом обратно. – Ну что, за земляникой? – ДА!!!!!!! – закричали все трое. Мику показала плетённую корзинку. – Ольга Дмитриевна под ягоды дала. Сказала чтобы в лагерь полную принесли. – Ну раз начальство сказало, надо выполнять. А где лодка-то? – Сейчас будет. – Алиса повернулась в сторону – Дядя Петя! Со стороны здания к нам подошёл мужик примерно моего возраста в майке и мешковатых штанах. – Чего раскричалась-то? – Да вот. – она показала на меня. – Лодку. Мужик посмотрел, покачал головой... – Ты что-ли гость будешь? – Ну да. Он протянул мне руку. – Слышал о тебе. Ну давай знакомиться. Пётр. – Азад. – Имя у тебя... Нерусский что-ли? – Русский. – Ну мне это по х... всё равно. Хотя хочешь честно? Вид у тебя... В темноте увидишь, точно обос... испугаешься. Девчонки захихикали. – Смешинки в рот попали? – нахмурился Пётр. – Идите, вон в ту лодку садитесь. А мы перекурим. Не против? – Если угостишь. Он достал пачку болгарских сигарет. – Держи. Сели на лавочку, прикурили от одной спички. Пётр выпустил клуб дыма. – Я слышал ты с ними везде бываешь... – Не понял? – Ну это конечно дело не моё... Ты их в лес только не води. – Снова не понял. Ты Пётр о чём сейчас? Тот смутился. – Азад, да я... Я просто сказать хотел, что лес у нас дурной. Не надо туда ходить. Не тебе, не им. Я и Ольге вашей уже говорил. Да что молодые понимают. Он махнул рукой. – Ты-то я вижу мужик жизнью битый. – А что с лесом? Звери что ли? – Если бы... Я же говорю дурной. Вон пару недель назад приехали из города... Мы их предупреждали. Да городские разве слушают! Ну и всё. Все четверо и сгинули. Только машину их нашли. Да ещё следы странные... На меня пахнуло холодком. – Следы говоришь. Сам их видел? Он затянулся. – Сам. Поболе медвежьих будут. Да и не звериные они. Понимаешь? – А чьи? – Ты дурачком не прикидывайся. Про старый лагерь уже слышал поди? – Про привидений что-ли? – А ты не смейся. Привидения.Тут бывает что люди вечерами из изб боятся высунуться. Такой страх из леса идёт. – И давно такое? Пётр показал на девчонок, сидевших в лодке. – Да вон, как они приехали. И какой мудак сюда детей... Бошку бы оторвал. Он стукнул кулаком по скамейке. – А на остров как? Успокоившись, он прикурил новую сигарету. – Туда можно. Место хорошее и ягоды много. Только на холм не ходи. – А там что? Пётр улыбнулся: – Да по разному. Кому сны снятся странные, а кто и умом трогается... – Блядь, мужик, да у вас тут аномалия какая-то. А власти-то что? – А ничего. Вон после того как городские пропали пара ментов приехали, с участковым нашим поговорили да на опушке покрутились. И обратно укатили. Больно им надо было. Искать кого-то, разбираться. Кому мы нужны. Короче, вёсла там возьмёшь... Клава! По дороге шла дородная женщина, ведя в поводу коня с телегой на которой стояли бидоны. – Жена моя, молоко в лагерь привезла. Давай, бывай. Взяв вёсла, я подошёл к лодке. – Дядька, сколько курить можно? Бери пример с Алиски, она бросила. – Улька! – Чего, нет что ли? – УЛЬКА!!!!! – Прекратите вы... Рассаживайтесь да поплыли. Сначала было неинтересно и даже скучно. Я гребу, девочки болтают о своём. Остров всё ближе... – А кто-нибудь раньше на острове бывал? – Нет. Нас же одних туда не пускали. Внезапно... – Ой, Мику, ты чего? – Дядька, что с ней? Я перестал грести. Мику сидела бледная с расширенными глазами. – Что случилось? – Учитель, вы разве не чувствуйте? Там... Там что-то есть. Минутку, а и точно. Просто раньше внимания не обращал. – Мику, успокойся, что ты чувствуешь? – Алиса помотала головой: – Это что было? – Лиска, тебя это не касается. Пока не касается. – – Да что вообще... – Тихо, я же сказала. Учитель. Я сосредоточился, чтобы понять что впереди. Понял. Спящая Сила которая ждёт избранного. Того кто сможет. Мику? Эта кавайная девочка? А ты-то сам кем был до... Ладно, поплыли. На берегу разберёмся. Причалив к берегу я привязал лодку к вбитому колышку. – Мику, ты как? – Всё хорошо. Давайте сначала землянику, а потом... – Дядька, а чего вообще тут такое? – Уля, давай ягоды собирать. Она пожала плечами: – А давай. Кто больше соберёт. На спор. – Как скажешь. На что спорим? – На печеньки. – Договорились. Вскоре корзинка была полной, а Ульянка выдохнув, села на траву. – Уф, я победила, давай печеньки. – Где я тебе их здесь возьму? – Не знаю. Ладно, тогда я в клубе у тебя их заберу. Тем временем на поляну выползла Алиса: – Объелась, блин. Сейчас из жо.. ушей полезет. – Лиска, ты чего такая грубая? Та лишь пожала плечами. – Да обычная я. – А Мику где? Алиса махнула рукой: – Там. Тебя ждёт, говорит чтобы мы не ходили. Чего- то странное увидела . Что вообще тут происходит? – Сейчас посмотрим чего... – Ага, а мы тут отдохнём. Улька, пошли купаться. – Сейчас, отдышусь только. Он меня загонял вообще. А зато я у него печеньки отспорила, вот. Оставив девочек, я продрался через кусты на полянку и увидел Мику. Она стояла перед... Нечто похожее на марево от жары. Она была сосредоточена и... Как будто бы готовая принять непростое решение. Я окликнул её. – Это вы учитель? – не оборачиваясь, ответила она. – Что это? – Я не знаю, но надо идти туда. Она уже хотела шагнуть, но я остановил её: Она уже хотела шагнуть, но я остановил её. – Подожди. Я подобрал с земли ветку, кинул. Ничего не произошло. Подошёл поближе, протянул руку... В висках застучало. – Что с вами? – Подожди не ходи. Я сделал ещё несколько шагов. Боль стихла, словно кто-то убрал её, разрешая пройти. – Мику, только осторожней. – Я знаю, знаю... Она взяла меня за руку. Ещё несколько метров и ничего. – Учитель, пойдёмте. – Куда? – Туда, на холм. Только на холм не ходи. А там что? Да по разному. Кому сны снятся странные, а кто и умом трогается. Посмотрим. Пологий недолгий подъём и мы вышли на вершину. С неё открывался изумительный вид на реку. На другом берегу бескрайний лес. – Ой, как красиво. Сев на траву, Мику провела по ней рукой. – Учитель, это там внизу. Как будто огонь. Я уже и сам почувствовал. Сила, бывшая ещё до начала мира, вставала из-под земли. Знакомое покалывание в кончиках пальцев... – Учитель! Мику беспомощно осела на землю, я едва успел подхватить её. – Мику!!!! Она лишь виновато улыбнулась и закрыла глаза. – ААААААА!!!!!! Её просто корёжило, как в припадке. – БОЛЬНО!!!!! Я мог только удерживать её, прижимая к себе. Сука. Но ты же энаешь что происходит, знаешь что по другому не бывает. Наконец это закончилось. Я бережно положил девочку на траву. Не знаю сколько прошло времени, но наконец она открыла глаза и села, машинально одёрнув юбку. – Что это было? – Как ты? Её ещё потряхивало, но она уже приходила в себя. – Не знаю. Она вытянула руку перед собой, по кончикам пальцев пробежали язычки пламени. – Осторожней. Она помотала головой. – Я знаю. Мне просто страшно. Почему это со мной? Я вздохнул. – Учитель, что это было? Что произошло? – Это место силы. На земле встречаются такие места. Редко, но встречаются. Сосредоточия древних сил. Сила огня, воды, земли... Люди называют это магией, но обычно не могут чувствовать этого. Поэтому для большинства это лишь детские сказки или легенды. Для большинства, но не для избранных. – Мне дедушка рассказывал. В нашем роду были те кто мог... Я действительно думала что это сказки. Теперь знаю что нет. Учитель, а вы такой же, да? Скажите честно. Я мог только кивнуть. – Я чувствовала это. Спасибо вам. – За что? Мику улыбнулась. – За то что я стала такой какой должна быть. Неожиданно она всхлипнула и уткнулась мне в плечо. – Но... Избранная... Как мне теперь жить с этим? Я не знаю. Алиса, Ульяна, семья... Что теперь? – Мику, теперь ты воин. Это твой путь. Пройди по нему с честью. Что я несу? Растерянная девчонка, получившая силу равной которой нет в этом мире, даже не осознающая кто она. Воин? Чтоб вас. Мику кивнула, потом встала и подошла к обрыву. Раскинула руки: – Я, Мику Токугава, Воин Священного Пламени принимаю своё предназначение. Она обернулась с виноватой улыбкой: – Я правильно сказала? Потом продолжила: – Теперь я не буду спрашивать вас про цену выбора. Я знаю её. Она села рядом, уткнулась лицом в коленки. – Учитель я сейчас чувствую внутри себя только одиночество. Как же мне тяжело. Это тоже плата? – Да. Придётся привыкнуть. – Я попробую. Мы встали. – Ой, я наверно ужасно выгляжу? – Ну есть немного. Ничего, у реки умоешься. – Девчонок напугаю. Подумают ещё невесть что. Мы уже спускались вниз когда она внезапно оглянулась. – Учитель. – Что? – Это место. Вам надо привести сюда их. Не сейчас, попозже. – Подожди, но зачем? – Я не знаю. Это как внутренний голос, он... Неожиданно она снова побледнела и уткнулась в меня. – МИКУ!!!!! ТЫ ЧТО? – Я увидела сейчас. Кто вы и зачем вы здесь. – Это лишь видения. Это бывает. – Нет, это было как наяву. Огонь и смерть. И... – Мику, это мой выбор. Давай пока оставим это. Она кивнула. – Я не скажу им. Выйдя из леса, мы наткнулись на Алису с Ульяной. Завидев нас, Ульянка накинулась на меня. – Ты..., ты... Ты чего с Микусей сотворил!!!!!! Признавайся!!!!!!! Микуся, он тебя не... Мику похоже рассердилась. – Улька, помолчи лучше. – Чего!!!!! Ульянка не унималась. – Алиса скажи. Мы же волновались или как? – Уля, подожди. Алиса посмотрела на нас. – Вы вообще где были? Мы уже хотели обратно плыть, на на помощь звать. – На холме. – ответил я. – Там вид красивый, посидели, отдохнули и обратно. Мику, скажи. – Да. Я только юбку немного испачкала. А что? Алиса побагровела. – Посидели значит. Юбку, да. Ладно. А почему мы туда пройти не могли? Крик слышали. Улька, подтверди. И чего мы подумать должны были, а? Ульяна топнула ногой. – Не могли, точно и крик был. Я пожал плечами. – Откуда я знаю? Хотите сейчас сходим. А чего вам там ещё послышалось... – Не хотим. – Ваше дело. Не хотите не надо. Мы с Мику переглянулись... Алиса вроде успокоилась. – Значит послышалось.. Ну бывает, что. И раз Мику говорит. Ну вот, подняли кипеш, блин. Улька всё ты. Делать тебе нечего, ерунду выдумываешь. А вот Ульяна... – Мику, а точно ничего такого...? – УЛЬКА!!!!!! НИЧЕГО НЕ БЫЛО!!!!!! ВООБЩЕ!!!!!! – Микуся, а чего ты раскричалась-то? Я же.. – Ульяна, ты лучше давай извиняйся перед Азадом. А то гадостей наговорила. Ульяна тяжело вздохнула, посмотрела на Алису. Та только развела руками. – Да давай уж. Проси прощения. А то действительно некрасиво получилось. Помявшись, Ульянка подошла ко мне. – Дядька, прости меня. Пожалуйста. Ты же не сердишься? Я погладил её по голове. – Уля, разве на тебя можно сердиться? – Нет. – честно ответила она. – Ну вот. Короче, где корзинка с ягодой и давайте в лагерь возвращаться. А то нас уже наверное потеряли. Обратно мы доплыли без приключений. Правда у Ульянки пришлось отбивать корзинку с земляникой иначе точно бы не довезли. На пристани нас встретил Пётр. – Вернулись? И с ягодой. – Всё что удалось у Ульяны отобрать. – ДЯДЬКА! НЕПРАВДА! – Сердишься? Алиса, корзинку Ольге отнеси и давайте в столовую на обед. Я догоню. Пётр равнодушно проводил взглядом уходящих девчонок, повернулся ко мне. – Что сказать-то хотел? Я пожал плечами. – Да, это... Я лодку потом ещё возьму? Тот только зевнул: – Не, да бери конечно. Жалко что-ли для хорошего человека. Вёсла знаешь где. Я протянул ему руку. – Ну тогда давай, бывай. В спину донеслось. – Поморочило вас там похоже. Хорошо хоть что те же вернулись. Если бы... Ладно, пойду-ка я жрать. Режим нарушать нехорошо. У столовой я наткнулся на Ольгу. – Вернулись наконец. Столько времени ягоду собирали?» – – Ну, Ульянка и земляника... Ольга улыбнулась. – Это точно. А с Мику что случилось? Блин. – А что с ней? – Да вернулась на себя не похожая. Молчит, на обед не пошла. Лене, это соседка её, сказала что не хочет. Ничего не понимаю. Я пожал плечами. – Не знаю, честно. Ничего особенного не произошло. Ягоду собирали, потом девочки в речку полезли. Перекупалась может? Бывает такое.Их попробуй из воды выгони. Не рассказывать же ей про то что на холме было. Не поверит ведь, да и Мику лишние проблемы сейчас не нужны. Ольга только вздохнула. – Ну давайте я ей покушать отнесу. Уговорю. А потом пусть к врачу. – Да Виола говорит что с ней всё в порядке. Ох, принесло же вас на мою голову... Ладно идите обедайте. В столовой было непривычно тихо. Наверно все уже поели. – Эй, давай сюда. – позвала меня Алиса. – Давай ешь, уже остыло. Ну мне главное чтобы посолено было. – А где Ульяна? – Да убежала куда-то. На спортплощадку поди как обычно. Она неожиданно ткнула в меня пальцем. – А вот что с Мику? Молчит, на обед не пришла... А? – Слушай, не смотри на меня как на... Сейчас поем, ей отнесу. Она где кстати? – Да у себя где ещё. Учти она моя подруга между прочим. – Лиска ты меня пугаешь. – Ага, испугался как же. Да ладно, я же волнуюсь. Ты пойми. Давай займись. – Ну подожди, дай хоть прожую. Поев, я зашёл на кухню. – Ой, девочки, мужик. – Да это Азад. Люся, не узнала что-ли? Одна из поварих подошла ко мне. – Азад, чего хотел? – Да с собой второе взять. Женщины засмеялись. – Не наелся? – Да нет, не себе. Девочка одна на обед не пришла. Отнести надо. – А кто? – спросила старшая. – Мику. – А, это японка которая говорливая? Ну сейчас.Татьяна, выдай порцию. Поднос только потом верни. Подхватив поднос, я пошёл к выходу. – Смотрите бабы какой мужик один пропадает. Заботливый. – Рожа у него больно страшная. – Чтобы ты понимала. Мужика шрамы украшают. Смотри, Люська, уведут. Подхватив поднос, я пошёл к выходу. Похоже меня уже женить хотят. Нет ну, повариха, это хорошо. Откормит. Тьфу, ты о чём вообще... Алиса ждала меня у входа. – Давай, пошли. У нужного нам домика мы наткнулись на какую-то девочку которая недоуменно оглядывалась по сторонам, явно не понимая что происходит. – Лена, что случилось? – Алис, представляешь, она меня выгнала. Сказала, что никого видеть не хочет. Что делать? Алиса помотала головой. – Мику? Ничего себе... Ну-ка пошли, разберёмся. Я едва успел остановить её. – Стоять. Я сам. А вы тут. Алиса зашипела: – Ты... Объясни что происходит вообще!!!!!! – Долго объяснять. И вообще, доверься мне. Будет тебе прежняя Мику, в лучшем виде. – Ты... Ты... Но смотри мне. Если что я тебе последний глаз выцарапую. – Договорились. А теперь постучи в дверь, а то у меня руки заняты.Алиса постучалась. Через минуты две из домика послышалось: – Уходите все отсюда. Я никого не хочу видить. Уйдите! – Мику, это я. Молчание, потом... – Учитель, вы? Заходите. Дверь приоткрылась и я протиснулся с подносом внутрь. Мику, всхлипывая, села на кровать. – Зачем вы все пришли? Не хочу. Я же опасна, я же... Я же не человек! Поставив поднос на стол, я сел рядом. – Девочка моя, что ты... Успокойся. Ты Мику. Ты... – Нет! – закричала она – Ты не понимаешь. Откуда тебе знать. – Успокойся. Думаешь у меня было по другому? Ещё хуже. Она плача уткнулась мне в плечо. – Простите учитель. Но я не могу. То что внутри. Это страшно. Как будто бы внутри две меня. И вторая... – Ничего, маленькая. Через это надо пройти. Надо стать одним целым. Мику только всхлипнула. – КАК!!!!!! Я не могу. Я же с ума сойду. А если та выйдет, я же... Я же могу убить всех. Понимаете? – Успокойся, пожалуйста. Я приложил руки к её вискам и сосредоточился. Ала.... – Мику. Та вторая, как ты её называешь, не хочет ничьей смерти. Она не убийца, она защитница. – Кого? – Людей, всего этого мира. Она не зло. Мику потихоньку начала успокаиваться. – Простите, я просто перепугалась, когда... – она посмотрела на меня – И что теперь? – Ну для начала ты покушаешь, – я показал на поднос – а то остынет. Потом приведёшь себя в порядок, помиришься с Леной.. Умоешься. Сделай пожалуйста, а то я без глаза останусь. Алиска обещала выцарапать. Мику улыбнулась. – Она может, запросто. Я уже повернулся к двери. – Учитель, а у вас это как? – Во мне трое. Алиса с Леной стояли у крыльца. – Ну что, где Мику?... – грозно начала было Алиса. – Ой, девочки, да заходите. Что вы на улице торчите? Мику вышла на улицу. – Лена, прости меня пожалуйста. Я на тебя накричала, сорвалась. Не знаю почему, честно не знаю. Но я больше не буду. Наверно это возрастное, переходной возраст... Я в каком-то журнале читала, что это как-то с гормонами связано. Ужас, да? Представляете. Алиса сменила гнев на милость. – Узнаю Мику. Ты как, в порядке? Мику развела руками. – Ой, Алиса, конечно. Только я сейчас покушаю пока не остыло, а потом умыться надо. А то мешки под глазами будут. А это же некрасиво, фи... Я слышала что можно кремом смазать, а у меня крема такого нет. Алиса, может у тебя есть? Ответом был только тяжёлый вздох: – Азад, ладно, это Микуся. Уговорил. Походи пока с глазом. Вот спасибо. Ну что, выдыхай. Подойдя ко мне Мику неожиданно шепнула: – Учитель, я хорошо притворяюсь? – Вполне. Всё нормально. – тихо ответил я. УФ... А кто говорил, что будет легко? – Ну я пойду? Лиска, поднос потом в столовую занеси. – А ты куда? – Лиска, пожалей мою старость, дай отдохнуть. Алиса только махнула рукой. – Да иди уж... Устал он. Подойдя к своему домику я сел на крыльцо, машинально достал табак... Стоп, что-то упустил важное. Но что? С Мику всё в порядке, а.... ЧТО? Ну, вспоминай быстрее. Что там мужик, который при лодках, про лес говорил? Ну лес и... Люди пропавшие, следы... А вчера ведь Ульянка обещала мне домик показать. В лесу.... В ЛЕСУ? Вот чёрт, учитывая что этот лес не лес, а бермудский треугольник какой-то. Иди искать Ульяну, идиот, ты чо отдыхать сюда пришёл и землянику собирать... Только сначала надо Славю найти. Дело к ней есть. Она здесь похоже хозяйством заведует. Я встал и... – Добрый день товарищ Азад. Легка на помине. – Добрый. А я тебя уже искать хотел. – Что-то случилось? – Да нет, просто... Скажи пожалуйста, у тебя дубликаты ключей есть? – Да. У меня все ключи. Ольга Дмитриевна выдала, я... – Славя, от моего дома дай второй. – А вы что, ключ потеряли? – удивилась она. – Да нет. Просто нужно. Очень. Прямо сейчас... Ну хорошо, второй ключ у нас есть. Сейчас надо найти Ульяну. И где её искать? Надо подумать. Внезапно... – АЙ!!!!!! Кто-то с разбега врезался в меня и отскочил, потирая голову. – Дядька, ты почему такой твёрдый! Специально, да! Ну вот, ребёнка травмировал. – Уля, ты не ушиблась? – Ушиблась – .она насупясь смотрела на меня. – Прости пожалуйста. Ты же сама. – Чего сама? Я бежала просто, а ты... Я присел. – Улечка, иди сюда я тебя пожалею. Она наклонила голову. – Жалей давай, а то шишка будет. – Не будет. Кстати, я же тебя искал. Ульянка искренне удивилась. – А зачем? – Ну кто-то вчера обещал показать мне свой дом в лесу. Помнишь? – Что правда обещала? – Да. Она потупилась, поковыряла носочком в кирпиче. – Ну не знаю... А ты смеяться не будешь? – УЛЯ. Ульяна ещё повздыхала немного и потянула меня за руку. – Ладно, тогда пойдём. – Далеко? – Да нет. Когда мы вышли к забору, она прошла немного вдоль него и остановилась. – Здесь. – Что здесь? – не понял я. – Ой какой ты глупый. Дырка же. Она аккуратно отвела в сторону две доски и шмыгнула в отверстие. Она аккуратно отвела в сторону две доски и шмыгнула в отверстие. – Давай лезь за мной. Легко сказать. Для маленькой девочки может и нормально, а для меня. Рубашку бы не порвать. С трудом протиснувшись в дыру я оказался в... В лесу, а где ещё. Сосны, хвоя под ногами и аромат смолы. Трава, цветы и едва заметная тропинка в комплекте. Ульяна помахала мне рукой: – Иди сюда. Это здесь. Я вышел на полянку в стороне от тропинки и увидел небольшой, аккуратно сложенный шалашик. Кстати, пока близко подойдёшь и не заметишь. – Вот. Это мой дом. Заходи в гости. Я заглянул внутрь. Пол, покрытый сорваной травой, самодельные лежанка и столик. На столике куклы, на лежанку посажен плюшевый медведь. Ульяна вытащила его и протянула мне. – Мишка, познакомься это Азад. Он хороший. Не бойся. Я пожал медвежью лапу. – Привет, мишка. Как дела? Потом сел у входа. – Уля, а давай здесь посидим. Боюсь сломаю внутри всё. Ульяна улыбнулась. – Ну я же не знала, что ты вообще в гости придёшь. Давай здесь тогда. Я постелил ей рубашку, она села, не выпуская медведя из рук. – Вот, это мой домик. Я его сама сделала. Я сюда прихожу когда мне одиноко. Поплакать. – Ну что ты солнышко. Я погладил её по голове, она доверчиво прижалась ко мне. – Уля, а кто-нибудь знает о домике? Она пожала плечами. – Лиска. И Лёшка ещё. Но он далеко сейчас. Он в армии, вот. А я ему написала. Я вспомнил что говорила Алиса. – Он твой брат? – Да. Он хороший, он меня защищал. А сейчас.. Только Ольга Дмитриевна. Она тяжело вздохнула, но тут же заулыбалась. – Она хоть и ругается, но всё равно хорошая. А теперь ещё ты есть. Мы ещё немного посидели молча. – Уля. – Чего? – Знаешь, это хороший домик, но... Есть получше. Ульянка встрепенулась: – Ой, а где, а какой? Я показал ей ключ на длинной верёвочке. – А чего это? – Ключ от дома. – ответил я. – Какого дома ещё? – Теперь твоего. Личного. – Это здесь в лагере что-ли? Догадалась ведь. Смышлённая у меня доча будет. ЭЭЭЭЭЭЭ... Ты сейчас чего подумал? Что хотел, то и подумал. Проехали. – Уля, если вдруг тебе захочется побыть одной... Вдруг. Ты просто придёшь и откроешь дверь. В любое время. Договорились? – Нууууу... А ты? – А я буду сидеть тихонько, чтобы тебе не мешать. И ещё, котёнок. Давай ты больше не будешь плакать. Хорошо? Она помолчала. – Азад. Дядька... Это ведь здесь только. Ненадолго. А потом ты уедишь, а я... Я не хочу к нему. Он плохой. Я его боюсь. Я погладил её по голове: – Всё будет хорошо. Обещаю. Тебе не надо будет никого бояться. Она только всхлипнула. Я повесил ей ключ на шею. – Уля. Знаешь мне надо сделать одно важное дело. – Какое? – Важное. Давай в лагерь вернёмся. – Ой, а можно я кукол заберу и мишку? – Конечно можно. Теперь они у меня будут жить. – Здорово!!!!!! – обрадовалась Ульянка. – Я сейчас, я быстро. Она залезла в шалаш и через несколько минут вернулась с пластиковой прозрачной сумкой в которой лежали куклы, игрушечная мебель и посуда. – И мишку возьмём. – Обязательно. Ему же без тебя скучно будет. В доме Ульянка тут же начала рассаживать кукол на столе что-то рассказывая им. Медведь уже сидел на моей кровати. Я тем временем, порывшись в шкафчике, достал нож. Пригодится. В старый лагерь похоже ведет тропинка которую я видел около шалаша. Повернулся... – Дядька, ты чего! – закричала Ульяна, опрокинув стул. – Зачем нож! Не надо!!!! Она вытянула вперед руки словно защищаясь. – Мамочка! – Уля, что с тобой? Она всхлипнула. – Ты чего с ножом? Я испугалась. Я положил нож на стол, поставил упавший стул на место. – Уля, я в старый лагерь хочу сходить, посмотреть что там. А нож просто на всякий случай. Успокоившись, Ульяна села на стул и посмотрела на меня как на полного идиота. – Дядька, там же привидения. Они его не испугаются. – А вдруг? Девочка только тяжело вздохнула. Мол, что тебе дураку обьяснять. Действительно. Ох уж эти взрослые. Элементарных вещей не понимают. – Слушай, а в старый лагерь та тропинка ведёт что около твоего дома? – Не скажу. – Почему? Она помолчала. – Я не хочу чтобы ты туда ходил. Ты что не понимаешь? Я боюсь. Теперь вздохнул я. – Уля, мне надо это сделать. Надо выяснить, что там такое чего боятся люди. – Правда очень надо? Я кивнул. Снова неловкое молчание. – Ладно. Если надо, то... Она встала, улыбнулась. – По той тропинке иди... Азад, можно я тебя обниму? Не зазорно тому кто на колени только перед Богом встаёт, преклонить их перед ребёнком. Ульянка прижалась ко мне. – Ты только возвращайся, а то я плакать буду. Она шмыгнула носом и неожиданно чмокнула меня в небритую щёку. – Вот. Вернись пожалуйста. – Улечка, солнышко... Конечно вернусь, честное слово. Отстранившись, Ульяна повернулась к двери. – Иди, а я ждать буду. Забор, лес, тропинка... Вроде ничего необычного. Только вот постоянное ощущение что кто-то наблюдает за тобой из чащи. Ещё один поворот и... Внешне ничего страшного или опасного. Заброшенное здание с выбитыми окнами, заросшее крапивой и какими-то кустами. Нечто, напоминающее заброшенную детскую площадку. Старый лагерь, да. Только тихо почему-то. Я цапнул рукоять ножа. Не человеческим взглядом глядеть надо. А вот уже что-то поинтересней. Что там? Примятая пожухлая трава, чернота какая-то. Я присел, дотронулся до земли. Обычный человек ничего бы не понял и не увидел. Даже опытный охотник. Я посмотрел внимательней. Вроде никаких видимых следов, потом по волчьи втянул воздух. Слабый запах от которого у меня зашевелились волосы. Запах смерти, неживого. Я подошёл к засохшим кустам. Да вон там... Что-то похожее на клочок шерсти. Только зверей с такой шерстью не бывает. Кто-то или что-то было здесь недавно и ушло во тьму, прячась от солнца. Вот значит с кем схлестнутся придётся. И давно такое? Да вон, как они приехали. За детьми значит пришёл? Сначало через меня пройди, а там посмотрим. Стоп, а кто у нас сюда бегает? Пацаны какие-то? Ай, блядь... Нехорошо это. Надо обратно идти. Тем более дело к вечеру идёт. Всё, уходим... Дойдя до забора я оглянулся. А ты всё смотришь? Ну смотри, сука. Подходя к домику я увидел на крыльце, ну кого же ещё, Алису с Ульянкой. Ждали меня похоже. – Ой, ты вернулся! – Ну, я же обещал. Алиса с интересом посмотрела на меня. – Чего надыбал в лесу? – Да ничего. Прогулялся просто. Сейчас Ольгу надо бы увидеть. – Понятно. – Алиса показала рукой. – Вон её домик. У себя должна быть. Ульяна же, похоже, решила устроить допрос с пристрастием. – А ты привидение видел? А какое оно? А сильно страшно? А чего ещё было? – Да никого я не видел. Честно. И не страшно ничуть было. – Тогда неинтересно. Я уже заходил в дверь. – Рубашку сними. – Зачем? – Затем что порвал. Я зашью. – Лиска, ты уж... Я сам как-нибудь. – Да не выкобенивайся ты, снимай давай, тоже мне. Переодевшись, я, спрятав нож ибо нехрен детей пугать, направился к домику Ольги. «Тук-тук». – Кто там, Славя ты? Входи открыто. Ольга сидела за столом и что-то записывала в тетрадь. «План лагерных мероприятий». Увидев меня, она удивленно подняла брови. – Товарищ Азад. Проходите, чаю хотите? Я сел на стул. – Слушай, мы с тобой не на партактиве. Давай на ты. Проще будет. Ольга только пожала плечами. – Хорошо. Просто зашел или по делу? – Вообще-то по делу. – Давай, выкладывай быстрее. Мне ещё план на неделю составлять. Я пересказал ей разговор у лодок, добавив про старый лагерь. Она лишь хмыкнула: – Ну ты даёшь... Про лес сказки я и раньше слышала. То же мне. И вообще, у нас на завтра поход общелагерный в лес. Это меня больше волнует. – Ты, блядь, охренела? Какой поход? Вожатая нахмурилась. – Ты за языком-то следи. А то ведь... – А ты... Я что непонятно сказал. Нельзя в лес. Опасно там. – И что там опасного-то? Мы же недалеко. Мда, она ведь действительно не понимает. Я достал клочок шерсти который нашёл в старом лагере, положил перед ней. – А далеко и не надо. Уже рядом. Ольга показала пальцем на находку. – И что это? Волчья что-ли? Или собака бродячая оставила? – Был бы живой зверь, я бы не сильно волновался. Ольга только поморгала глазами. – Ничего не понимаю. Чья эта шерсть тогда? – Порождения тьмы. – Какой ещё тьмы? Ты что... – неожиданно она замолчала. Внимательно посмотрела на меня, потом продолжила. – Предположим. Ты вроде трезвый сейчас. Считай что я в этот бред верю. Дальше-то что? – В город сообщить, детей вывезти, лагерь закрыть. И деревня ещё... Она покрутила пальцем у виска. – Ты в своём уме? Летний сезон только начался, по плану ещё две смены. А что я в облоно скажу? Что почётному гостю чертовщина померещилась? – А что ты родителям будешь говорить, если с их детьми что-нибудь случится? Подумай. Ольга вздохнула: – Ну да... Лучше конечно перебдеть, тут ты прав. Всё не вовремя. – Что ещё-то? – Да директора прямо перед твоим приездом с аппендицитом в город увезли. Из начальства я да ещё вожатые. А тут... Вот это я прекрасно понимаю. Кому охота лишнюю ответственность на себя брать. – И что решила? Ольга опять вздохнула. – Ладно. Лес будет под запретом, до выяснения. Чёрт. весь план отдыха к такой-то матери... Хорошо хоть проверочные комиссии у нас раз в пятилетку бывают. – Подожди. – спохватилась она – Если это уже в старом лагере, то почему у нас тихо? А? Действительно, почему? Минутку... – Что здесь раньше было? – Не знаю. – ЧТО. ЗДЕСЬ. БЫЛО РАНЬШЕ. – Что разорался тут? Ну слышала я что тут раньше монастырь стоял. Сожгли его, ещё до войны, в двадцать девятом что-ли. А монахов... Догадываешься. Вот теперь понятно. – Монастырь... Поэтому вы ещё и живы. Место святое, намоленное. – Чёрти что и сбоку хвостик. Ладно. Ты никому больше об этом не говори, а то паника начнётся. – Разумеется. Ну я пойду тогда? Она махнула рукой. – Иди, ужин скоро. Ужин это само собой, но надо ещё кое-что сделать. Мне вроде сюда. «Клубы», а ниже вывеска поменьше. «Кружок научно-технического творчества». Роботов они тут делают. Я постучался. – Кто там, входите. Меня встретил тот самый пацан в очках. Как там его... Саша, вроде. Рядом второй. Светловолосый, в руке паяльник. – Здравствуйте, товарищ Азад. Проходите пожалуйста. Мы тут... Ну что вы тут понятно. Вон на столе нечто разобранное роботообразное стоит. Кибернетики... Вундеркинды. А скоро ведь ужин. – Я ненадолго. Короче пацаны. Объясню по простому. Если узнаю, что кто-то ещё в старый лагерь зачем-то бегает... Яйца оторву. Я понятно сказал? Пока они соображали над моими словами я вышел, аккуратно закрыв дверь. Вот теперь ужин. У входа в столовую я наткнулся на Алису с Мику. Та, хлюпая носом, что-то рассказывала Алисе. – Вот ведь скотина... – Что ещё случилось? Алиса отмахнулась. – Да к Микусе пацан какой-то пристаёт. Новенький, воображает из себя... – Мне поговорить с ним? – Ой, учитель, не надо. Я сама. – Ну хорошо. Только не убивай его, пожалуйста. Алиса хмыкнула: – А зачем убивать-то? Микуся, ты вот что. Если он к тебе ещё полезет, бей сразу по... Она что-то зашептала на ухо Мику. Та покраснела. – Ты что, Алиска такое говоришь. Фу, это же неприлично. – Зато практично. Сразу отстанет. – Ну не знаю. Учитель, вот как... Она советует его по... Я даже повторять не хочу. – Может лучше ужинать пойдём? – Да конечно. Столовая, как обычно, встретила нас детским гамом и криком: – Вы где ходите! Я вам место забила! Ну кто ещё кроме Ульянки способен на такие добрые дела? – Чтобы мы без тебя делали? – Голодными бы ходили. После ужина я вышел на улицу, раздумывая что делать дальше. Оптимальный вариант: прийти домой, почитать и лечь. Что-то я вымотался. Ага, вот прямо сейчас. К действительности меня вернула Ульяна. – Ты на танцы пойдёшь? Давай, соглашайся. Нехорошо конечно отказываться, но придётся. – Не, Уля. Не получится. Стар я уже для танцев. – Ну какой ты... И за что я тебя только... Ой. – За красоту наверное. Нет? – Да ну тебя. – обиженно сказала Ульянка и растворилась в вечернем сумраке.Как она это делает? Раз и здесь. Два и нету. Три – по новой. Уникальный ребёнок. В разведке ей бы цены не было. Тут меня вежливо пихнули в плечо. – А на эстраду придёшь? Теперь Алиса. – А зачем на эстраду какую-то? – Разговор есть. А эстрада вон там, не заблудишься. Давай через часок когда все на танцульках будут. И как там ты сказал? НЕ ОБСУЖДАЕТСЯ. Свободен. Вот это сейчас что было? Опять приглашение на свидание? Ладно, придётся идти. А то ведь некрасиво получится да и последний глаз жалко. Нет, ну как без глаза? Куда я попал... Короче через полчаса я подходил к нужному месту ориентируясь по звукам. Типа «Deep Purple». Алиска сидела, свесив ноги, на сцене и немилосердно терзала электрогитару. – Эй,прекрати над инструментом издеваться. – Ой ну можно подумать ты тут Джимми Хендрикс, блин, пришёл. Логично. И ведь не поспоришь. – Ну ладно, а дальше что? Алиса на минуту задумалась, потом показала лежащую рядом акустику. – Можно тебя попросить? Спой пожалуйста. А потом... Потом будет. Почему нет? Забравшись на сцену я сел рядом, взял гитару. – Слушай, а Мику где? – Да на танцах. Сказала, что ей развеятся надо. А что, заскучал уже? Оппаньки, ёлы-палы, меня уже ревнуют что-ли? Только этого не хватало. Я сделал виноватое лицо. – Да нет, просто... – А просто спой. Только... – Алиса пошевелила в воздухе пальцами. – Вот без этих... Ну ты понял? Не надо. Ну попробуем. «Оставь меня дома, захлопни дверь, Отключи телефон, выключи свет... С утра есть иллюзии, что все не так уж плохо, С утра есть сказка со счастливым концом. Иду в поход - два ангела вперед, Один душу спасает, другой тело бережет. Иду в поход - два ангела вперед, Один душу спасает, другой тело бережет. Собака выла всю ночь под окном. Мы все прекрасно знаем, что случается потом, А она, закончив дело под чужое окно Развенчивает сказку со счастливым концом. Иду в поход - два ангела вперед, Один душу спасает, другой тело бережет. Иду в поход два ангела вперед, Один душу спасает, другой тело бережет. Но вера осталась и надежда живет. Я знаю, что любовь никогда не умрет. Лишь дай мне иллюзию, что все не так уж плохо, И расскажи мне сказку со счастливым концом. Пойду в поход два ангела вперед, Один душу спасает, другой тело бережет. Последний поход два ангела вперед, Один душу спасает, другой тело бережет...» Алиса заулыбалась. – Ангелы... Их же не бывает. А песня хорошая. Я сделал вид что возмутился. – Как это не бывает! Один вон рядом сидит и сам себя отрицает. – Я? Ну ты скажешь тоже. Из меня ангел как из... – Спорить будешь? – Нет, не хочу. – она помолчала. – А вторая кто? Ну другой ангел там? Ну кто же ещё. – Маленькая, рыжая, с шилом в попе. Алиса вздохнула и положила голову мне на плечо. – Это да... Что есть, то есть. И именно там. Вечно она... Спой ещё. Давай. Сейчас сделаем. – Только повеселее можешь? Ещё и спрашивает. – Готова? – К ЧЕМУ? Поехали. «Вот пуля просвистела, в грудь попала мне. Спасся я в степи на лихом коне. Но шашкою меня комиссар достал, Покачнулся я и с коня упал. Хей, да только конь мой вороной, Хей, да обрез стальной. Хей, да ты густой туман, Хей, да только батька-атаман. Да батька-атаман! Меченый свинцом я пришёл с войны. Привязал коня, сел возле жены. Но часу не прошло, комиссар пришёл. Отвязал коня и жену увёл. Хей, да только конь мой вороной, Хей, да обрез стальной. Хей, да ты густой туман, Хей, да только батька-атаман. Спаса со стены под рубаху снял, Хату подпалил да обрез достал. А при Советах жить – продавать свой крест, Сколько нас таких уходило в лес. Хей, да только мой конь вороной, Хей, да обрез стальной. Хей, да ты густой туман, Хей, да только батька-атаман. Как возьму обрез Да пойду я в лес. Буду там гулять, Буду власть стрелять. Сила у обреза на куске свинца, Раз нажал курок вот и нету молодца. Хей, да только мой конь вороной, Хей, да обрез стальной. Хей, да ты густой туман, Хей, да только батька-атаман.» Алиса даже отодвинулась от меня. – Ты, бля, совсем охренел? Это же антисоветчина голимая! Тебя же посадят! Ну ты точно безбашенный... – Не понравилось? Она махнула рукой. – Да ну тебя... А слова перепишешь? Я погрозил ей пальцем. – Неа, тебя же посадят. Передачи ещё носить придётся. – Да ладно, не ссы ты. Среди моих знакомых стукачей нет. Хотя... Она что-то сказала? Алиса удивленно посмотрела на меня. – Ты чего задумался-то? – Да вспомнил кое-что. Про эту песню. Как нас называли? Русский батальон. Боевики говорят кирпичами срались когда нас слышали. Хорошо мы гуляли, душевно, как полагается. – Что вспомнил хоть? Хорошое или... – Всякое. Тем временем отзвуки музыки с площади стихли. Танцы похоже закончились. Алиса зябко повела плечами. – Прохладно что-то. – Сейчас. – я снял рубашку, накинул на неё. – Спасибо. А ещё споешь? – И спать. Я отложил гитару. – Ты же петь хотел? «Как на грозный Терек, на высокий берег, Бросили казаки сорок тысяч лошадей. И покрылся берег, и покрылся Терек Сотнями порубаных, постреляных людей. Любо, братцы, любо, Любо, братцы, жить! С нашим атаманом не приходится тужить! Любо, братцы, любо, Любо, братцы, жить! С нашим атаманом не приходится тужить! А первая пуля, а первая пуля, А первая пуля в ногу ранила коня. А вторая пуля, а вторая пуля, А вторая пуля в сердце ранила меня. Любо, братцы, любо, Любо, братцы, жить! С нашим атаманом не приходится тужить! Любо, братцы, любо, Любо, братцы, жить! С нашим атаманом не приходится тужить!...» Неожиданно меня поддержал девичий голос. Алиса... «Атаман наш знает кого выбирает, Эскадрон пополнят да умчатся без меня, Им досталась воля, да казачья доля, Мне ж досталась пыльная, холодная земля. Любо, братцы, любо, Любо, братцы, жить! С нашим атаманом не приходится тужить! Любо, братцы, любо, Любо, братцы, жить! С нашим атаманом не приходится тужить!...» Она пела, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза. «А в станице жинка выйдет за другого, За мово товарища, забудет про меня. Жалко только волю во широком поле, Жалко мать-старушку да буланого коня. Любо, братцы, любо, Любо, братцы, жить! С нашим атаманом не приходится тужить! Любо, братцы, любо, Любо, братцы, жить! С нашим атаманом не приходится тужить! Будет дождь холодный, будет дождь холодный, Будет дождь холодный мои кости обмывать. Будет ворон чёрный, ой будет ворон чёрный, Очи, мои очи соколинные клевать. Любо, братцы, любо, Любо, братцы, жить! С нашим атаманом не приходится тужить! Любо, братцы, любо, Любо, братцы, жить! С нашим атаманом не приходится тужить! Как на грозный Терек, на высокий берег, Бросили казаки сорок тысяч лошадей. И покрылся берег, и покрылся Терек Сотнями порубаных, постреляных людей...» Хорошо спели. И какой у неё красивый голос оказывается. – Слушай, ты откуда эту песню знаешь? – спросил я. – Да у нас во дворе её мужики поют часто когда выпьют. Я запомнила. – Ну пошли спать что-ли? Она неожиданно остановила меня. – Подожди, я... Послушай я знаю, что я дура, но пообещай мне... – Ты о чём? Мне показалось что где-то высоко-высоко зазвенела натянутая струна. Она помолчала... – Азад, пообещай мне, что ты не умрёшь. Понимаешь? И неожиданно вдруг плача уткнулась в меня. – Я.. Я не знаю, не знаю. Ты пойми. Витька скололся, дурак... Леньку в прошлом году в драке зарезали. Понимаешь какая жопа... А я гуляла с ними. Ты только не думай, что я какая-нибудь там... Честно, ничего такого не было. А теперь вот их нет. Всё что я смог, это погладить её по голове. Она всхлипнула. – Видишь как у нас весело. А ты... Ты приехал, как из другого мира, где всё... По другому наверно. Гавна этого нет. И люди другие, и всё другое. Понимаешь? Чёрт, ну не могу, не умею я как правильно сказать надо. Не научилась. И ты... Ты как брат. Легко с тобой, хорошо. Даже ругаться как игра. Понарошку как-бы. Только я не хочу брат. Я... Разберусь и скажу. Ладно? Просто время немножко мне надо. А вот это, учитывая лес, уже проблема. Вслух же я сказал другое. – Лиска, да я не умру. Честно. Некогда умирать, дел ещё много. Она только вздохнула. – Врёшь ведь, поди. – Нет, правда. Давай, вытри слёзы да я тебя провожу. Я подал ей платок. – А то, что ты рассказала... Жизнь по всякому бывает. Вот, возьми. – Спасибо. Поплакалась я тебе. Больше просто некому. Ты только не говори никому. Пересуды пойдут. – Да плевать. Гитару взять? – Положь вон там, я завтра заберу. До домика с флагом мы дошли в тишине. Никого не встретили, лагерь уже спал. Это и к лучшему. Только сплетен Алисе ещё не хватало. На пороге она, улыбнувшись, помахала мне рукой, зашла внутрь... И тут же выбежала обратно. – Азад!!!! – Что случилось? – Ульянки нет. Ой, мамочка... – Как это нет? – Молча, бля. Зайди сам, посмотри. Действительно, Ульяны не было и постель не тронута. Алиса схватилась за голову. – Господи, где её сейчас искать-то? Ольгу будить придётся. Вот ведь... Я попытался успокоить её: – Лиска, не нервничай ты зря... – Да пошёл ты... Стоп, минутку... Я хлопнул себя по лбу. Ну конечно же. – Лиска, я знаю где она. Пошли. – Куда ещё? – Рядом. Да с ней всё нормально, пошли. Алиса непонимающе смотрела на меня. – Да куда идти-то? Схватив её за руку, я вытянул её на улицу и потащил к своему домику. Похоже Алиса была... ммм... в растерянности и даже не отбивалась. Зайдя на крыльцо, толкнул дверь. – Ой, а почему у тебя открыто? – Увидишь. Заходи, только громко не кричи. Зайдя в комнату, Алиса, выдохнув, села прямо на пол. – Улька! Ульянка мирно посапывала на моей кровати, обняв медведя. – И что она тут, у тебя делает? – Спит, как видишь. – Я вижу. – Алиса пришла в себя. – Как она сюда попала? Ты дверь не закрыл, что-ли? – Да я ей просто второй ключ отдал. – А я ещё думала, что ещё за ключ у неё болтается? Решила, что нашла где-то. Я присел на кровать. – Просто это лучше чем шалаш, да и присмотреть проще. Лиска погрозила мне пальцем. – Вот ты хитрожопый... Ладно. Нашлась, хорошо. Она встала и, отряхнувшись, направилась к двери. – Подожди, а... – А это уже твои проблемы. Ты папа или кто? А я пошла, а то прямо здесь вырублюсь. Будешь тогда двоим колыбельные петь. Только утром не забудь её домой привести. А то узнают ещё. – Да я встаю рано. – успокоил я её. – Ну тогда спокойной ночи, отец – молодец. Я сама дойду. – она зевнула. – Ладно, до завтра. Закрыв дверь, я было повернулся ко второй кровати чтобы лечь, когда услышал сзади всхлипывания. Что ещё такое? Подошёл к Ульянке, наклонился. Та, не открывая глаз, пробормотала. – Папа, ты где? Приходи давай. Погладив её по голове, я сел на пол рядом с кроватью. – Я здесь, Рыжик, здесь. С тобой. Всхлипывания сменились довольным сопением. – Папа... Я откинул голову назад и устроился поудобней. – Спи маленькая, всё хорошо. Теперь ты понял, зачем ты здесь. Да. Чтобы одна маленькая девочка не плакала от одиночества и обиды. Остальное всё будет завтра. Или не будет. Неважно. Я улыбнулся, чувствуя ульянкино дыхание. Спим. Всё. День третий. «На двоих один берег, На двоих один лес. На двоих одно лето, На двоих один крест...» Утро началось с крика. – АЙ!!!!! Дядька, ты зачем у нас и на полу! А куда ты Алису дел? А... Ульянка, закутавшись в одеяло, сидела на кровати и смотрела на меня с ужасом. Я сел рядом с ней. – Уля, ты чего? – ОЙ! Это не у нас? А где я? – Ты что, ещё не проснулась? Она недоуменно помотала головой. – Нет. А... Я же у тебя!!!!! А почему ты полу сидел? Хороший ведь вопрос, однако. Я почесал в затылке. – Ну просто ты немножко плакала ночью, поэтому я посидел рядом... Ульяна нахмурилась. – Ага, а потому что тебя не было. Ты где был вообще? Тоже хороший вопрос. Давай колись, блин. – С Алисой. На эстраде сидели... Она только всплеснула руками. – А у вас что свидание было? Целовались, да? А... – УЛЯ!!! Лучше слезай с кровати, я заправлю. – Да ну тебя, я сама. Ты не умеешь. Пересев на стул, я смотрел как она быстро и аккуратно заправляет постель. Хозяюшка. Закончив, она подошла ко мне и ткнула в меня пальчиком. – УЧИСЬ! – СЛУШАЮСЬ! Ульянка засмеялась. – Я начальница, вот. А чего сейчас делать-то? – Умываться пойдём. Ульянка посмотрела на меня и, помолчав, спросила: – А ты почему не спрашиваешь, что на танцах было? Неинтересно, да? Я изобразил заинтересованность. – И что там было? Она замахала руками. – Ой, там такое было... Ужас. – И что за ужас-то? Сейчас всё выясним. Что там могло произойти-то? Ульяна начала рассказывать: – Там какой-то дурак к Микуси приставал. И лапал её. Представляешь? Прямо при всех. А она закричала. Хорошо конечно, что меня там не было. – А дальше что? Она даже зажмурилась. – А Микуся его как пнёт по.... Ой! Не буду говорить куда, я приличная девочка. Туда, вот. А потом она ему как в глаз даст... Вот что было. А он убежал потом. Ну хоть хорошо, что не убила. Я попытался представить себе оскорбленную вторую... Лучше не надо. – Уля, пошли умываться. – Ага, пошли. Утренняя прохлада, пение просыпающихся пташек и ощущение покоя – то что нужно для хорошего настроения. Мы уже подходили к умывальникам когда Ульянка вдруг остановилась и выпустила мою руку. – Что случилось? – Я... – она замялась – А ты ругатся не будешь? – За что? Признавайся, чего вчера натворила? Ульянка только потупилась. – Не скажу. Я присел перед ней. – Слушай, ты сама же спросила не буду ли я ругаться. А я даже не знаю за что. Расскажи, пожалуйста. Она помялась, заложив руки за спину. – Ну я... Я с мальчиком была. Вот. – И всё? – я улыбнулся. – А как его зовут? – Данька. Он из пятого отряда. Он... Хороший, вот. Я продолжил расспросы: – Вы танцевали? Ульянка заулыбалась. – Немножко. – А он не приставал к тебе? – НЕТ!!!!! – закричала она. – Целовались? – Ты что, нет конечно. Мы погуляли, а потом вожатый сказал, что надо спать. Он к себе пошёл, а я к тебе. Она вздохнула: – Не ругайся только. Ну... Дочка пользуется успехом у парней. Не загордись. Опять проехали. – Я не буду ругаться. Не за что ведь. Снова тяжелый вздох. – А он бы ругался. И кричал, и слова плохие бы про меня говорил. Теперь уже вздохнул я. – Уля, я же не он. – Я знаю. Пошли умоемся. Подойдя к умывальнику, я снял майку. – Подержи пожалуйста. – Закаляешься, да... – А то. Давай приступай. Ульяна осторожно потрогала струю воды. – Холодная. – Ну что теперь. Давай умывайся. Она со вздохом потянулась за мылом. – Ладно, чего... После водных процедур мы направились к домику с флагом. Лагерь тем временем уже начал просыпаться. На улице начали появлятся ещё сонные пионеры и пионерки... Мы подошли к домику, поднялись на крыльцо. Я постучал. Через пару минут из-за двери раздалось: – Кого несёт в такую рань? Дайте поспать. – Открывай, медведь пришёл. – Какой ещё нахрен медведь... Вот кто-то по башке точно сейчас получит. – Алисонька, это я, Ульяна. Не надо по башке. – Подождите, дайте хоть одеться. Ещё через пару минут дверь открылась и на крыльцо вышла Алиса, запахивая халат. – Ну что... – она недовольно посмотрела на Ульянку. – Пришла пропажа. Скажи спасибо Азаду. Я тебя... – Ойкнув, та спряталась за меня. – Не надо. Алиса улыбнулась: – Уля, иди ко мне, я тебя... обниму. А из неё ведь хорошая мама выйдет. Словно прочитав мои мысли, Алиса только фыркнула: – Да ну тебя, придумываешь тоже. Лучше вон, рубашку забери. Я её починила. – Спасибо. – Да делов-то... Уля подожди, я только полотенце захвачу. – Лиска, а я уже умытая. – А я то нет. Пошли, будешь за компанию. Она помахала мне рукой. – Давай, на линейке увидемся. Вернувшись в домик, я несколько минут пытался завязать галстук к линейке, потом плюнул и сунул его в нагрудный карман. Вырос я уже из этого. Обойдутся... Уже подходя к площади, я услышал. – СТОЙ! Ну стою и что? – Дядька, ты почему без галстука! Не стыдно? Ну вот, неудобно получилось. Ульяну заставляешь в форме ходить, а сам? Я изобразил виноватое лицо. – Он не завязывается. Ульянка всплеснула руками. – Горе ты моё. Не постель заправить, не галстук завязать. А Ольга Дмитриевна ругаться будет. Садись. Усадив меня на скамейку, она профессионально повязала мне галстук и потянула за собой. – Вот теперь пошли. ПОСТРОЕНИЕ... Ольга вышла вперёд и начала: – Доброе утро, дети. Сначала, – она нахмурилась – о неприятном. Все знают, что произошло вчера на танцах. Семён, выйти из строя. На середину, прихрамывая и закрывая лицо, вышел незнакомый пацан. Ульянка откровенно захохотала, показывая на него пальцем: –Это он к Микусе лез. – Советова, прекрати. Дело серьёзное. А ты руки опусти, пусть все на тебя посмотрят. Синяк под глазом, расцарапанная щека и похоже с носом проблемы. Легко отделался. Стоящая рядом со мной Алиса, показала большой палец. – Молодец Микуся. Моя школа. Но мало ещё... – Прекратить разговоры. А ты... Запомни, ещё подобное повторится и вылетишь из лагеря. Ольга ухмыльнулась: – Между ног не болит больше? Пацан только скривился. – А теперь, в столовую картошку чистить. До конца смены. И сделайся пожалуйста незаметным. Давай, постарайся. Мику смущенно улыбнулась: – Учитель, я честно не хотела. – Ты ему нос сломала что-ли? Она пожала плечами. – Да вроде нет. Просто дедушка у меня... Он кудо преподаёт и немного научил. Ну вот и... Ольга тем временем продолжила: – Сегодня у нас по плану должен быть общелагерный поход в лес. Но... Из лесничества сообщили что рядом с лагерем видели волков. Поэтому поход отменяется. И это, кстати, означает что самовольные отлучки в лес будут расцениваться как злостное нарушение режима. Со всеми вытекающими... Она поискала взглядом в строю кибернетиков. – К вам это в первую очередь относится. – А вместо похода у нас будет спортивный день. После завтрака старшим отрядов получить инвентарь у вожатых. Шахматы, настольный теннис, футбол, волейбол, бадминтон... Короче общелагерные соревнования. Получается такая мини-олимпиада. С победителями и сладкими призами. Тем более, что, как вы помните, в следующем году в Москве пройдут настоящие Олимпийские Игры. Ну все всё поняли? РАЗОЙДИСЬ. После завтрака меня сразу же попытались привлечь к спорту. Сначала Мику, потом Ольга... – Азад, давай к нам в волейбольную команду. Тут ещё подоспела Ульянка. – Дядька, пошли в футбол... – Уля, ты и без меня справишься. Я в тебя верю. Та только хмыкнула: – А поболеть за меня? – Я буду мысленно с тобой. – Фу, какой ты скучный. – огорчилась Ульянка и исчезла... Как она это делает? Как, Карл? Кое-как отбившись, я уже хотел идти подремать, но... Меня перехватила Алиса. – Пошли, разговор есть. Я что зря ночь не спала? Куда, зачем? – Увидишь. И разговор серьёзный. За мной. Мы прошли вдоль забора, потом свернули к реке и вышли на большую поляну. Посредине рос большой дуб. Откуда он здесь? На ветках повязанные ленточки. – Что это за место? Алиса улыбнулась. – Ещё здесь не был? Сюда обычно приходят после отбоя чтобы сказать друг другу... Самое важное, самое сокровенное. Говорят, что если повязать ленточку, то всё сбудется. Этот дуб... Он был здесь всегда и будет всегда. Он слышал и запомнил многое. Сейчас он услышит меня. Она достала из кармана ленточку и повязала её. – Встань там – она показала на дуб. – и помолчи. Я хочу сказать... Словно собравшись с силами, она продолжила: – Мне плевать на возраст, на твою жену, на... На всё. Потому что я... Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ! Вас никогда не били прикладом по голове? Типа этого, да... Она всхлипнула? – Ты здесь? Почему ты молчишь? Сука, да скажи же ты ей. Скажи это. Как? Обыкновенно. Но ей же только шестнадцать лет. Вспомни... Той девочки с её глазами было семнадцать. Не надо об этом. А ты скажи то что не сказал тогда. Тоже ведь думал что потом, а потом не было. Ладно... «Думы окаянные, Мысли потаенные. Бестолковая любовь, Головка забубенная...» – Лиска... Я ведь тоже люблю тебя. Ответом был саркастический смешок. – Да? Как маленькую глупую девчонку? Да пошёл ты... Не нужна мне такая твоя любовь. Я не... – Нет. Я люблю тебя как женщину. Самую красивую на свете. Клянусь Богом. Ты сказал это? Да, я сказал это. Она вышла из-за дерева. – Ты на самом деле? Я... Она подошла и неловко, стесняясь обняла меня... – Тогда... Тогда поцелуй меня как женщину. Я хочу узнать каково это... Что ты делаешь? Целую любимую... Что же ты делаешь? Целую любимую... Что же ты делаешь?... «И не догонят нас не боль, Не молва, не стыд. А что грешили мы с тобой. Так может Бог простит...» Застонав, она опустилась на землю. – Как же сладко... Ещё... – её пальцы начали расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Я остановил её. – Не надо. Не спеши. Всё будет... Она встряхнулась. – Ой, Азад, я... Я же не хотела, чтобы... Ты не думай, я же не какая-нибудь. – Всё хорошо... Она отодвинулась. – Ты сейчас сказал... Авеста? Это имя, кто она? Ты не думай, я не ревную, просто... На меня смотрела кто? Я опустил голову. Брат, я думал, что ты разучился плакать. – У нас там не было имён, только позывные. Ей было семнадцать лет и у неё были твои глаза. – Что с ней стало? Не хочешь, не говори конечно. – Она погибла. Я не смог её спасти... Алиса вдруг приложила палец к моим губам: – Нет, молчи. Этого не было. Я вернулась. Я Авеста и я больше тебя не отпущу. Bijare... Что она сказала? Ты слышал. Ты понял... «Все вы, думы, помните, Все вы, думы, знаете, До чего ж вы мое сердце Этим огорчаете. Позову я голубя, Позову я сизого. Пошлю дролечке письмо, И мы начнем все сызнова...» Я положил голову ей на колени. Она взъерошила мои волосы. – Какой ты красивый. И как же я тебя люблю. Она посмотрела наверх. – Странно, как будто бы... – Что? Алиса пожала плечами. – Не знаю. Кажется, что кто-то смотрит сверху на нас и... улыбается. По доброму. Она помолчала. – И пусть смотрит. Мы же ничего плохого не делаем. Да ну... Пусть завидуют. – Лиска, можно тебя спросить? – Рискни, а о чём? – Кольца на цепочке... Алиса только вздохнула: – Это память о моих родителях. – А что случилось? Не говори, если не хочешь. – Ох... Я никогда их не видела. Но эти кольца всегда были у меня на шее. С самого рождения, понимаешь? Что же непонятного. Ну и нахрена ты это начал, дурак любопытный. Алиса покачала головой. – Говорят я в папу, такая же рыжая. А ещё говорят, что... Говорят мама у меня ведуньей была, ведьмой что-ли... – Ты не искала их? – Нет. Они же всегда рядом. Вот смотри, – она показала мне кольца – на одном женское имя. Зара. А на другом мужское. Иван. Видишь? Когда придёт время это будут наши обручальные кольца. Не обсуждается, да? – Как скажешь. Она только засмеялась. – Ну ещё бы... Алиса откинула голову назад и зажмурилась. – Как же хорошо. Только... Азад не бросай меня, пожалуйста. Я с тобой куда угодно поеду. Честно... Ну и... Как ты ей правду скажешь. О том что... А ведь придётся говорить, иначе неправильно будет. Как будто бы я солгу ей. Не хочу врать. Я сел. – Алиса, помнишь ты сказала что я из другого мира. – Ну я же в переносном смысле это сказала. – она недоуменно посмотрела на меня. – Просто я имела в виду, что ты как-бы в этот мир не вписываешься. Как инопланетянин какой-нибудь. А что? – Да я ведь правда из другого мира пришёл. Она нахмурилась и шлёпнула меня по голове. – Прекрати прикалываться, а то получишь. – Лиска, это правда. Вот смотри. – я показал ей татуировку на левом плече. Странно, она что, не замечала? – Ну и что там у тебя? Донбасс – Новороссия... Что ещё за Новороссия такая? А Донбасс это же Украина. Я географию СССР знаю. Ерунда какая-то. – Да нет не ерунда. У нас там война идёт. Понимаешь? Она только ойкнула. – Ты что... Мама... А как это? – Как... Война. – Подожди. – она вздрогнула. – И ты там воевал? Господи... – Ну воевал это громко будет сказано. Я вообще – то журналист. Но немного пришлось. Алиса коснулась моего лица. – Ты это немножко называешь? – Это позже. Я в командировку уехал. В Сирию. – Тоже на войну что ли? Охренеть... – Ну работа такая у меня. – Хреновая у тебя работа... Глаз там потерял? Я вздохнул. – Освобождали город. С оператором на мину наткнулись. Его в ногу ранило, а меня... Алиса по бабьи подперла щёку. – Ох мужики... Вечно вы приключений себе на жопу находите. С кем хоть воевал-то? Чёрт... Теперь попробуйте обьяснить шестнадцатилетней девочки из альтернативного СССР образца одна тысяча девятьсот семьдесят девятого года кто такие ПСы или что такое ДАЕШ. Вот и я о том же... – С фашистами. – Да ну тебя. – удивилась она. – Их же уже давно победили. В каком там году? В сорок пятом же. – Ну да. Только не всех. Повылазили. Алиса удивилась ещё больше. – Странно. А я почему-то подумала что у вас там коммунизм уже. – Да какое там. – я махнул рукой. – Просрали всё к ебеням. – Плохо. – она на минуту задумалась. – Подожди, а как ты вообще к нам попал? Действительно, как? Надеюсь с самого начала рассказывать не надо будет. – Я между мирами могу ходить. Есть у меня такое. Она почему-то восприняла это как должное. – А зачем пришел? Нет ну здорово конечно что ты здесь, но... – Просто одна маленькая девочка позвала на помощь. Вот и пришёл. Младшая, ты понимаешь что натворила? – Да я... – Ты понимаешь на что его обрекла? – Я плакала... – Плакала она... Вот отшлепать бы тебя как следует. – Отшлепай. – Знаешь же что поздно. Ладно, не реви. Может всё ещё обойдется. Мы ещё посидели немного, помолчали. Всё ведь уже было сказано, зачем повторяться. Неожиданно Алиса спохватилась: – Слушай, обед же скоро. Да и потерять могут наверное, а втык получать неохота. Пошли обратно. Она встала, отряхнулась. – Не знаю что будет дальше, но... У нас есть этот лагерь и это лето на двоих. Мне достаточно. – Мне тоже. А что дальше... Бог знает лучше. Алиса хмыкнула: – Да ну тебя... Его же нет. – Ага, а кто сверху смотрел? Алиса подняла голову. – Ой, а он не обиделся? А вдруг и правда... Я засмеялся. – Не знаю. Мы вроде ничего плохого не делали. Она только вздохнула и снова подняла голову. – Не обижайся, пожалуйста и не наказывай нас. Мы хорошие. Только... – она помолчала. – Дурные как... Ладно пойдем. Лагерь нас встретил восторженным гулом и обсуждением итогов соревнований. Ко мне подбежала Мику. – Учитель, поздравьте меня. Я победила в бадминтоне и в настольном теннисе. – Поздравляю, ты молодец. – А меня поздравить? – Ульяна подёргала меня за руку. – Я тоже молодец, смотри... – она показала мне шоколадную медаль. Достав шоколадку, Ульянка отломила кусочек и протянула мне. – Держи. А вообще, ты где был? АААААА!!!!! Ты же с Алисой был, ну-ка рассказывай давай быстрее. Мы сели с ней на лавочку. – Признавайся, целовались, да? – УЛЯ... – Ага, засмущался он тут. – она нахмурилась. – Всё, я на тебя обиделась, вот. – За что? – это я сказал уже лавочке. Ну вот и что теперь делать? На обед идти наверно, а потом Ульянку опять находить и за что-то прощения просить. Ну не умею я с детьми... В столовой я заметил Ульяну и хотел уже подойти, но она демонстративно показала мне язык. После чего села за стол рядом с каким-то вихрастым мальчишкой и начала ему что-то рассказывать. Слушал он её внимательно. Данька наверно из пятого отряда. Заметив, что я смотрю на них. она погрозила мне кулачком. Блин... Брат, если ты ещё не знал, женская ревность страшная вещь. Плохо кончишь. Сидевшая рядом Алиса, улыбнулась и наклонившись ко мне прошептала на ухо: – Всё ты попал. Смотри, точно без глаза останешься. Ужас. Хоть сейчас беги, только куда... После обеда я хотел уже идти в свой домик и хоть полежать немного. Не получилось. – Азад... Ольга? – Надо поговорить. Это не только тебя касается. Да они что сговорились? Ладно, пойдём поговорим. Зайдя в дом, Ольга подвинула мне стул, а сама села рядом. – Ты что творишь? Ты хоть понимаешь... – Подожди, ты сейчас хоть о чём? Она даже стукнула кулаком по столу. – О том самом. Думаешь я не знаю, что ты с Алисой на Поляне признаний был, что Ульянка у тебя ночует... Я уже про музыкальный клуб и эстраду промолчу. – Но... – Запомни, от них у меня секретов нет. Я только выдохнул: – Ольга ты меня за кого принимаешь? Она махнула рукой. – Да не за кого я тебя не принимаю. Принимала, уже бы давно сообщила куда следует. – помолчав она продолжила. – Просто... Ты же всего не знаешь. – Чего не знаю? Что Алиса сирота? Она сама об этом сказала. Что у Ульянки с отцом проблемы тоже знаю. – Знает он... А что над Алиской срок висит уже за её болтовню знаешь? А если она ещё твои песни перепоёт... А она может. Про Ульянку... – Про проблемы с отцом? Ольга замолчала и... – Ты же не знаешь кто он. Подонок с партбилетом, а она... Его карьере мешает, города ему мало. Он и Марию, жену свою, чуть в могилу не свёл. Брат их защищал, он его подальше в армию отправил. Хорошо хоть до Афгана это было, понимаешь? – Алиса говорила... – Говорила? Как он хотел её в интернат для умственно отсталых сдать... Как она ко мне по морозу прибегала в одном халатике и тапочках, как с синяками ходила... – она вздрогнула. – Азад, ты что? Ты... Я улыбался: – Убью, суку... – Не надо... Господи. Ты не понимаешь? И менты, и... все под ним. Его все боятся. Он же тебя посадит, а то и хуже... Да не скалься ты. Ты же на зверя похож. – РАЗБЕРЕМСЯ. – НЕ НАДО, СЕБЕ ХУЖЕ ТОЛЬКО СДЕЛАЕШЬ. – Аргх... Не по людски живете, не по божески... Ольга только вздохнула: – Ты-то сам кто? Приехал, лезешь куда-то, помогать рвёшься... Справедливости ещё хочешь. Нету её нигде. Взрослый мужик вроде, а... – Кто я? Я, Оля, русский волкодав. Из тех что матёрого волка в одиночку берут. Когда кому-то плохо я прихожу. Она снова вздохнула: – Волкодав... Скажи ещё спецназовец какой-нибудь. Ты на себя хоть раз в зеркало посмотри. Я удивился: – А что в зеркале? Ольга внезапно рассмеялась. – Ну ты даешь... Хайр ниже плеч, прикид «милитари», фенька вон на руке... Олдовый, да? Оппаньки, как оно выходит. Забавно, однако. Я показал на неё пальцем. – А вот что интересно. Откуда примерная комсомолка и старшая пионервожатая Ольга Дмитриевна... Фамилия как твоя? Ольга застыла. – Семенова, начальник. – Вот... Откуда советская гражданка Семенова нахваталась таких словечек? Олдовый, хайр, фенька... А? Она закрыла лицо руками, потом... – Дай закурить. – Сейчас. – я свернул ей самокрутку, поднёс зажигалку. – Держи. Её пальцы дрожали, она неловко затянулась. Выдохнула, словно бросаясь в омут. – Я ведь не всегда такой была. – Прости, не понял. – Чего не понял-то... Строишь из себя... Смотри. – она показала мне руки. – Видишь? Ну а что не видеть... Вены коцаные все. Она опустила голову. – Сломали они меня. Сначала на иглу, а потом... За что спросишь? За многое. Они ведь любого могут, понимаешь? Да что я тебе рассказываю... Восемь лет назад я должна была сдохнуть. Спасибо Линде, подруге моей... Вытащила. А эти... Документы новые, из Москвы увезли, забыть себя заставили. Нового человека из меня сделали. Да ещё говорили что государство обо мне позаботилось. Она застонала. – А я... Я даже Линде позвонить не могу, боюсь. И да... Меня Дженис звали. Ой я мудак... А что ты хотел здесь увидеть? Счастливое будущее... – Ладно, ты иди. Мне наверное поплакать надо после таких разговоров. Что сейчас делать будешь. Я пожал плечами. – В музыкальный клуб... – Давай, я попозже подойду. Подойдя к двери я обернулся. – Девчонки знают о твоём прошлом? – Нет. Зачем... В клубе было тихо и похоже никого. Я сел на крыльцо. Занесло же тебя... Эх, наш табур бы сюда... Но мечтать не вредно. Неожиданно я почувствовал как кто-то наваливается на меня, закрывая ладошками лицо. – Попался, да!!!! – Слушай, я с тобой заикой стану. – Ага! – Ульянка засмеялась. – Испугался? Будешь знать! – Уля, ты же вроде обиженная? Она села рядом и нахмурилась. – Конечно я обиделась. И даже сейчас, вот. А ты почему внутрь не заходишь? – Да вроде там никого нет. – Это кого тут нет? – сказала Алиса, выглядывая из-за двери. – Улька, ты репетировать пришла или почему? Давайте заходите. В комнате приятно пахло свежезаваренным чаем, лимоном и ещё чем-то сладким. Ульянка тут же заволновалась. – А это вы чего тут? И без нас? Мику засмеялась. – А мы пирожные кушаем. – А где вы их взяли? – Меня за победу в соревнованиях наградили. Забыла? Алиса потрепала Ульянку по голове. – Мы вам оставили. Две штуки. Давай жуй и за барабаны. Поиграем хоть... На удивление быстро проглотив своё пирожное и половинку моего, Ульяна вытерла руки, села за установку и выдала дробь. – Давайте, играйте. Чего там... Примерно полчаса я слушал современные обработки эстрадных песен... Потом Алиса отложила гитару. – Хватит. Надоела на... эта попса. И многозначительно посмотрела на меня. Мол, всё понял? Ульянка уже перебралась на матрасы и с интересом глядела на меня. Мику села рядом с ней. Я только вздохнул. Интересно, за что ей срок грозит? Я тронул струны... – Ой, Ольга Дмитриевна... – Уля, да сиди, я просто зашла посмотреть что вы тут делаете, послушать... Я кивнул. Ну да, послушать говоришь... Ольга Дмитриевна Семенова которую раньше звали Дженис. Примерная комсомолка... Только следы от уколов? Ладно... Не очень я люблю когда сразу в воду макают, да придется. Просто времени у меня мало. «Мой дед был врагом народа, А отец офицером внутренних дел, Ну а я уцелел, Хоть и долго болел, Но мать меня просит, чтоб я песен не пел. Я ее конечно не виню, Но, что осталось мне еще - только вены на руках, А в ее сухих глазах - безысходность, боль и страх, Так и не поняв, как надо было жить и кто же враг. Эй, ей-ей-ей! Черный ворон над домами все наглей и злей.»... Ольга опустилась рядом со мной. В её взгляде читался немой вопрос – Что же ты делаешь? Вспомни кем ты была, Дженис... «Наша жизнь сквозь ментовский прицел, Поэтапно в приказах стоять и ложись, Коммунизм иль фашизм, что же дальше, окстись, Это даже не смерть, но смертельная жизнь. Дети трасс и железных дорог, Что же держит вас здесь, ведь больше нет лагерей, Не осталось корней, а на гадов камней, Только водка и боль, да могилы друзей.»... Мельком я заметил как Алиса сжала кулаки... «Эй, ей-ей-ей! Черный ворон над домами все наглей и злей. Эй, ей-ей-ей! Черный ворон над домами все наглей и злей Мой дед был врагом народа, А отец офицером внутренних дел, Ну а я уцелел, хоть и долго болел, Но мать меня просит, чтоб я песен не пел.». В глазах Мику удивление мешалось с ужасом. Разве такое можно петь? Нельзя конечно-ответил я ей взглядом. Ульянка только ойкнула: – Тебя же посадят. Ты чего... Ну пока же не посадили... «Наша Вольница без одежд пришла В край, где верили, где варили власть Скорые до рук, до расправ-услад Локти выголив, порезвившись всласть. Наша Вольница болью корчилась Шарил грудь свинец, шею сук искал Выкормыши бед тенью Кормчего Шабаш правили в долгих сумерках. Нашу Вольницу ветер выплюнул, Отрыгнул огонь прелым порохом, Выструнили псов, гимны выть в плену Не изранить жуть нервным сполохом.»... – Не хочу... Ольга закрыла лицо руками. Знаю, что очень больно, а по другому никак. Ты уж прости... «Наша Вольница бьет поклоны лбом, Догмы рабские вбиты молотом. Крылья дерзкие срезаны серпом, Горло стянуто тесным воротом. Наша Вольница зарешечена, Меченых аркан в темноте настиг Кость щербатая, кнут-пощечина Стражи верные безмятежности. Нашу Вольницу ливень выхлестал, Отрезвила хмарь теплой водкою, Выцвели шелка хором выкрестов, Вехи топлены липкой рвотою. Наша Вольница, без одежд пришла Наша Вольница, болью корчилась Наша Вольница, бьет поклоны лбом Наша Вольница, зарешечена... ...Ястребы арканов Холод ятаганов.» Наступила неловкая тишина которую нарушила Ольга. – Лиска, не вздумай это петь. – А что сразу я? Ольга Дмитри... – Алиса... – в ольгином голосе зазвенел металл. – Ты меня знаешь, ты меня поняла. – Я вас очень хорошо поняла. – ответила Алиса тоном послушной девочки. – Мику, Ульяна... Вы ничего не слышали. – Ольга внимательно посмотрела на них. – И вообще... Шли бы вы все... погуляли хоть. А то торчите тут в духоте. Давайте... Только в лес не уходите. На речку или... Если что, скажите я разрешила. – Ольга Дмитриевна, – подозрительно вежливо спросила Алиса. – а можно с собой гитару взять? – Ты без неё куда-нибудь ходишь? – Ага, посрать... Ольга схватилась за голову. – Лиска, свободна. ИСЧЕЗНИ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ДО УЖИНА! Алиса только хмыкнула, выходя: – Вот спасибо... Ольга повернулась ко мне. – А ты... Ты... Лекарство у тебя очень горькое. – Ну конфетками тебя уже досыта накормили... И ещё, напряг я тебя, Дженис, извини. Больше не буду. Пока хватит. Она только покачала головой. – Ты сам-то не боишься? – За себя нет. Боялся когда живой был. – А за них? За ту что стала мне дочерью? За ту что вернула мне любовь? За Мику? А как ты думаешь? Ольга отвела глаза. – Давай иди, присмотри за ними, а я здесь посижу... Девочки, перешептываясь, ждали меня на улице. – Ну что, куда пойдем? – Ой, а давайте на наше место, раз в лес нельзя. Мику кивнула, соглашаясь. Краем уха я услышал. – Уля, никому не рассказывай о том что в клубе было. Хорошо? Та лишь по взрослому вздохнула: – Да я чего, не понимаю... Ох, вас же всех посадят. И меня тоже. Мамочка... – Поэтому и молчи. Алиса пихнула меня в спину, потом дёрнула за руку. – Подожди, стоять... Совсем ебанулся? Такое петь, да ещё при Ольге. Кстати, что с ней было? Первый раз её такой видела. – Сама расскажет, когда время придёт. Ты лучше колись, за что тебе срок нарисовался? – Что, Ольга тебе нашептала? – Не стесняйся давай. А то может я в уголовницу влюбился. – Да ну... – она махнула рукой. – Скажешь тоже. Ну сидели, болтали... Алиса понизила голос. – Знаешь как бывает... Слово за слово, хуем по столу. Ну и... Нашёлся один умный, просигнализировал, блядь. Хотели сначала по пятьдесят восьмой... Да тот мудак ещё в больницу нечаянно попал... А потом. – Что потом? Она лишь хмыкнула: – Да ничего. На условное и вот Ольге на поруки спихнули. Она же общественница, трудными подростками занимается. Таких как я перевоспитывает. Да ладно, спецшкола всё одно висит... Да похеру, только Ульянку жалко. Пропадёт она без меня. А ты уголовница... Получишь ведь. Я изобразил раскаяние. – Всё понял, молчу. Алиса засмеялась. – Вот и молчи... Инопланетянин, бля. Ладно, давай девчонок догонять, а то упрутся ещё куда... Догнали мы их уже около забора. Опять забор... Значит где-то обязательно должен быть лаз. Похоже это уже традиция. И точно, вон отодвинутые доски. – Эй, вы чего там застряли? – услышали мы Мику. – Давайте сюда лезьте. – продолжила она. Я только почесал в затылке. – У вас тут что, тайные ходы кругом? А забор тогда зачем? Мику расхохоталась, видя моё недоумение и нагнувшись полезла в дыру. При этом она ещё умудрялась рассуждать: – Наверно для красоты. Нет ну по какой-нибудь там инструкции он конечно обязан быть. Только мы же не знаем что это за инструкция. Нам же не сказали. И Ольга Дмитриевна ничего про дырку в заборе и что в неё нельзя лазить не говорила. Хотя может быть и говорила, но я честно не помню... Алиса вздохнула и шлёпнула Мику пониже спины. – Микуся, хватит, он всё понял. А ты давай осторожней, а то майку порвёшь. Учти, я зашивать не буду. Будешь голый ходить. Это да... Здешние дыры в заборе для взрослых не предназначены. Осторожно протискиваясь в дыру, я сначало почувствовал как кто-то тыкает кулаком мне в спину, потом услышал Ульянку. – Ну вы где там? Я тут что одна тут буду? – Да у нас тут проблема. Один большой и толстый застрял. ЧЕГО... КТО ТОЛСТЫЙ? КТО ГДЕ-ТО ЗАСТРЯЛ? ДА Я ВАМ ЧТО ВИННИ-ПУХ В НОРЕ У КРОЛИКА? – КТО? – недоуменно спросили Алиса и Мику вместе. Проехали... Я стоял на бескрайнем лугу. Неподалёку несколько берёзок, просёлочная дорога, уходящая куда-то вдаль за горизонт, запахи нагревшейся на солнце травы и полевых цветов, лес вдалеке. Алиска, Мику, а Ульяна где? – Смотри чего у меня. Нашлась, однако. На ладошке у неё сидела божья коровка. – Здорово, да? Божья коровка улетай на небо. Здесь дают котлетки только тем кто в клетке... – Давай её отпустим. Если крылья держат, да несут... Будут вербовать тебя в гербарий, ты не соглашайся. У тебя же детки. Улетай... Авось не донесут. Улетай навсегда и я помолюсь за тебя... – А зачем за неё ещё молиться? – Она же живая. Создание Божье... Ульянка только махнула на меня рукой. – Ладно, я поняла. Микуся пойдём цветов нарвём. Я повернулся. Мику стояла на пригорке, раскинув руки. – Почему у меня нет крыльев? Я хочу взлететь... Высоко, как птица. Ульяна закрыла лицо ладошками. – Лиска, что с ними? Один за божью коровку молиться хочет, другая улететь... Чего это? Та лишь пожала плечами. – Не знаю, перегрелись наверно. Короче, девчонки, пошли за цветами. А ты, сиди тут и гитару охраняй. Понял? – Ага. Вы только далеко не уходите, чтобы вас не искать потом. А то ведь меня Ольга прибьёт... ...Из благостного состояния дремоты меня вывели как обычно. – Лиска, он опять дрыхнет как медведь в берлоге. – А гитара где? – Да вот она, ничего с ней не случилось. – Тогда пусть спит. Главное чтобы не храпел. – Нет, давайте его разбудим. – кто-то осторожно потрогал меня за плечо. – Учитель, просыпайтесь. Пришлось проснуться и сесть. Вокруг вроде ничего не изменилось. Луг, разнотравье, жара и всё остальное. И тут... – Это вам. – Мику одела мне венок на голову, немного отошла, посмотрела оценивающе. – Красиво. – А я кузнечика поймала. – похвасталась Ульянка. – Только я его отпустила, вот. А ещё чего интересного произошло пока я дремал? – А ничего. Набегались, цветов набрали, позагорали немножко... – Лиска показала на два огромных букета. Ну программа выполнена. Я уже хотел встать когда меня дернули обратно. – Сидеть. Я что зря гитару с собой таскала? Микуся тебе венок плела... Ульянка тут же скорчила испуганную рожицу. – Ой, он же опять свои страшные песни петь будет. Может не надо? Я потрепал её по голове. – Неа... Всему своё время и место. – И что, гитару взял... – Лиска, тебе только прапором быть? – Нарываешься? – Да прапорщиком же. – Каким ещё прапорщиком? Мозги не пудри мне, да. Мику прыснула со смеху, слушая нашу перепалку. – И причем тут место и время? Сейчас... «Волос пахнет костром, Небо греет шатром. Волос пахнет костром, Небо греет шатром. Это было тогда, когда мы уходили из дома. Времена, когда мы навсегда уходили из дома. Теплота твоих рук - Обещаньем разлук. Теплота твоих рук - Обещаньем разлук. Это было весной, когда мы уходили из дома. Времена, когда мы навсегда уходили из дома. Это было тогда, когда мы уходили из дома. Времена, когда мы навсегда уходили из дома.» Неожиданно Ульянка, подойдя сзади, обняла меня за шею. Алиса откинулась назад и засмеялась. Мику улыбаясь, отбивала ритм на коленках... И неплохо кстати. «Hе ищи меня мать, Ушел день обнимать. Ты прости меня мать - Пропал ночь обнимать. Чья беда, что мы все навсегда уходили из дома. Времена, когда мы навсегда уходили из дома. Это было тогда, когда мы уходили из дома. Времена, когда мы навсегда уходили из дома. Волос пахнет костром, Небо греет шатром. Теплота твоих рук - Обещаньем разлук. Волос пахнет костром...» – Ну... Можешь же когда захочешь. – Алиса ткнула меня в плечо. – Ой здорово. – Ульянка захлопала в ладоши. – Микуся, ты чего скуксилась? – Уходить навсегда из дома... Да я поняла, придётся даже если этого не хочешь. Она подсела поближе. – Мику, как у тебя... – Всё хорошо. Я с ней поладила. – Эй, это вы о чём? Мику только улыбнулась. – Не о чём? – А с кем поладила-то? – Алиса, ты её не знаешь. И хорошо... – Ой, да прекратите вы. – Ульянка обиженно посмотрела на нас. – Микуся потом расскажет. А он пусть споёт лучше. Давай, вот. Ну раз просят. «Coming in from London from over the pole Flyin' in a big airliner Chickens flyin' everywhere around the plane Could we ever feel much finer? Comin' into Los Angeles Bringin' in a couple of keys Don't touch my bags if you please mister customs man There's a guy with a ticket to Mexico No, he couldn't look much stranger Walkin' in the hall with his things and all Smilin, said he was the lone ranger Comin' into Los Angeles Bringin' in a couple of keys Don't touch my bags if you please mister customs man Hip woman walkin' on the movin' floor Trippin' on the escalator There's a man in the line and she's blowin' his mind Thinkin' that he's already made her Comin' into Los Angeles Bringin' in a couple of keys Don't touch my bags if you please mister customs man» Ульянка взьерошила мне волосы, уронив венок. – Давай ещё! – Уля, ты хоть знаешь о чём он пел? – Нет конечно, а о чём? Алиса, нагнувшись, что-то прошептала ей на ушко. Ульянка в ответ замахала руками. – Ой... Это про то что вы в папиросы совали что-ли? – УЛЬКА!!!!!! – Чего... Я сама видела как вы с Микусей за гаражами... А вас потом участковый, дядя Гриша, гонял. Мику только смущенно улыбнулась. – Ну пробовали... Пару раз. Неважно короче. – И где вы это взяли? В ответ Мику только ехидно улыбнулась, показав язык. – Места надо знать. – А результат? – спросил я у Алисы. – Да не вставило ни х... Только на «хи-хи» пробило, ржали как... А Микуся дома ночью весь холодильник опустошила. Прикинь, да. Мику снова засмущалась. – Лиска, прекрати рассказывать всякую... А то Азад подумает про нас невесть что. Хватит. Мда... Молодежь. А чего хотел-то от обычных подростков? Не пороть же по субботам после бани. Кстати... – Мику, я тут про тебя песню вспомнил. – «Ой, правда? Спойте пожалуйста. Про меня ещё никто не пел, даже...» – «Девочка летом Слушала гром, В станове молний Писала альбом. Огненный берег, Заспанный плёс, Скрип акварели, Шелест берёз.» Поднявшись, Мику раскинула руки и смеясь закружилась... – Это же точно про меня! «Синие джинсы, Трепет шелков, Вкус поцелуя, Запах духов. Девочка верит - С ним хоть куда, Лютые планы, На двоих тридцать два.» Она танцевала в траве и её волосы развевались на ветру... Похоже она шептала чье-то имя. Время приспело, В глазах испуг - Его отправляют Солдатом на юг. Страшно подумать: Придёт - не придёт, Девочка любит, Девочка ждёт...» – Спасибо вам за песню. И почему его нет рядом. Только я не хочу чтобы он... – Мику ты о нем? Ульяна тут же радостно пояснила мне. – Его Костян зовут. Он тоже в музыкалку ходит. А Микуся его японскому учит, представляешь? – Уля прекрати... Это неважно. Та пожала плечами. – А я чего? Я ничего... – Вот и хватит. – Да ладно, я дальше не буду... Я вдруг представил как Мику учит этого Костю японскому, а ещё если и письменному... Мне почему-то стало его жалко. Только чуть – чуть... Внезапно Алиса показала пальцем в сторону леса. – ЧТО ЭТО? Я оглянулся. Вдалеке над самым краем леса вилось большое чёрное облако. Ульянка испуганно ойкнула. – Это чего ещё там? Похоже на стаю воронов. Кто-то спугнул их. Или что-то... А мы тут у всех на виду торчим. Да ещё в конце дня. И это внезапное чувство, как будто-бы по тебе лазерным целеуказателем водят. Всё, хватит на сегодня прогулок, веночков, песен и прочего. Отступаем, чо... Организованно и без паники. – Девочки, уходим в лагерь. Достаточно. Как не странно, но они не протестовали. Алиса подхватила гитару. – Уля, Мику хватайте цветы... Ульяна начала торопить нас. – Давайте быстрее, я боюсь. Вообще-то я думал, что придётся опять лезть через дырку в заборе и уже мысленно распрощался с майкой... Да хрен с ней, порву и ладно. Но... Пробежав несколько сот метров по дороге, мы упёрлись в лагерные ворота. Рядом с ними стояли два испуганных пионера и парень постарше. Он буквально впихнул нас за ворота. – Давайте быстрее. – потом к пацанам. – А вы чего ждёте? Я закрою. В лагере мы тут же столкнулись с Ольгой. – Вы где ходите? Что за... Взрослые девки уже, а как дети... Ну Ульянку я ещё понять могу. А вы? Мику, Алиса... Детство в одном месте играет? – А чего сразу я? – Ой, да не орите вы, дайте хоть отдышаться. – Алиса присела на корточки. – Ольга Дмитриевна, вы же нас сами отпустили. – Мику удивленно посмотрела на неё. – Сказали чтоб погуляли. Мы рядом с лагерем были, в лес не ходили. Честно-честно. – Ну да, действително. Девочки, извините меня, я... Давайте, идите на ужин. И цветы, да... Возьмите себе. Я уже хотел было тоже идти в столовую, но она остановила меня. – Азад, прости меня. – За что? Она вздохнула. – Не поверила я тебе, помнишь? А ты прав оказался. Ольга как-то странно посмотрела на меня. В её взгляде удивление мешалось с испугом. – Ты разве не чувствовал? Ну да... Тревога за девочек была и ощущение как-будто кто-то их высматривает. Короче больше без ножа не шагу и девчонок одних не оставлять... – Ты что-то сказала, извини... – Я же говорю, из леса как накатило. Страх... А потом... вдруг закончилось. Да ещё из лесничества сообщили... – Что сообщили? Она опустила голову. – Пару дней назад в лесу трое пропали. Один из посёлка в нашем пригороде. Родственники у него тут... Были. Он к ним приезжал. Вроде за грибами они пошли. Его и нашли. По остаткам одежды опознали. И следы какие-то видели. Толком ничего не объяснили. Что делать-то? – Походы в лес устраивать. – Прекрати, я же серьёзно. – А серьёзно... Я говорил тебе что делать, забыла? – Да помню я. Будь моя воля, я бы сегодня уже всех под охраной... Только ведь... – Я понял. Короче, я жрать пошёл. Если что, кричи громче... В столовой было многолюдно и удивительно тихо. Похоже дети ещё от страха не отошли. – Давай сюда. – позвала меня Алиса. Когда я сел, она, помолчав, спросила: – Что это было вообще? – Да действительно. – подхватила Ульянка, тыкая в меня вилкой. – Чего это такое? Мне страшно вдруг стало... Я лишь пожал плечами. – Просто стая ворон. – Какие ещё вороны... – рассердилась Алиса. – У меня по спине мурашки как майские жуки бегали. Рассказать? Не, лучше не надо. Тогда переводи стрелки. – Вороны, мурашки... Слушайте, вы мне лучше обьясните... За каким этим мы через дырку в заборе лезли, если можно было от ворот спокойно дойти? Я чуть майку не порвал. Вроде получилось. Мику, сидевшая рядом, даже уткнулась в тарелку от смеха. – Азад, ну через ворота неинтересно же. Что тут непонятного? Алиска с Ульяной смотрели на меня как на идиота. Мне даже показалось, что дети, сидевшие за соседнеми столами, показывают на меня пальцами. Мол, он не понимает... Таких простых вещей, что с взрослого возьмёшь. Правильно ведь? Хорошо, уговорили, побуду немножко идиотом. Ну хорошо. Детей я успокоил, отвлёк, настроение им поднял, даже поужинал. Можно отдыхать. На сегодня всё. Прожевав, я встал из-за стола. – И какие у нас планы на вечер? – подозрительно вежливо поинтересовалась Алиса. Я сделал вид что зарычал. – Планы кончились. Никаких концертов, никаких... – Мы всё поняли. Правильно девочки? Пусть отдохнёт. – Лиска... – Да иди уж... – Алиса помахала мне вслед рукой. – Уработался он. Зайдя в комнату, я включил свет и приоткрыл окно. Сел на стул... И что делать будем? С тем что в лесу? С ножичком, даже с моим... Посерьёзней что-то надо, а где это взять? Может... Неожиданно в дверь осторожно постучались. – Входи, открыто. Ульянка бочком протиснулась в приоткрытую дверь. – Ой, можно? Ты не спишь ещё? – С вами уснёшь... А что это у тебя? Под мышкой у неё был зажат школьный альбом для рисования, в руке коробка карандашей. – Я порисовать хотела. А то Алиска ушла, а мне одной скучно. И вообще... – Конечно можно. Хоть ты и обиженная... – Чего... – она шмыгнула носом. – Я может правда обиделась, вот. Я вздохнул. Знать бы ещё за что она обиделась. – Уля, а помириться? Она потупилась. – Ну давай, что-ли. Мириться будем. – подняв голову, она протянула мне ладошку. – Мирись-мирись... Только я потом опять на тебя наверно обижусь. – Ну это же потом будет, когда – нибудь. – Ага... – она открыла коробку и нахмурилась. – Два карандаша сломались. Я достал нож. – Сейчас заточу. Вот, хорошо. – Спасибо. – Давай рисуй, потом покажешь. Пока я открывал окно и сворачивал самокрутку, Ульянка, забравшись с ногами на стул, начала творить, бормоча под нос: – Тут дым, а это я... И ещё, вот. Через несколько минут она довольная слезла со стула и подошла ко мне. – Раскурился тут... Смотри лучше. Я взял альбом в руки. На детском рисунке домик с трубой... А ещё трава, солнце и три человечка. В руках у них цветы. И автобус рядом. Ульянка начала рассказывать: – Это наш дом, а это... Рыжая девочка в пионерской форме. – Это я, вот. Такая же девочка только побольше. – А это Алиска. А третий человечек? – Это ты, а Микуся с Ольгой Дмитриевной к нам в автобусе едут. Чай пить. А мы их встречаем. Тебе нравится? Я с трудом заставил себя улыбнуться и проглотил комок, застрявший в горле. – Конечно. Я зазмурился. А что... Заберу их, папашку трогать не буду, уговорили... Уедим, документы выправлю, на работу устроюсь. Руки-ноги, голова на месте, значит не пропадём. Алиске школу закончить надо будет... По вечерам уроки будем делать, телевизор смотреть, по выходным в парке каком – нибудь гулять. Потом внуков нянчить. Никакой войны, никаких... Неожиданно заныло сердце. «...Только грай вороний, только волчий вой. Пуля ты лихая отпусти домой. В тихое селенье отпусти к родным. Там над ветхой крышей вьётся горький дым.» – Ой, а каких ещё внуков? – удивилась Ульянка. – Ну, ты же вырастишь и выйдешь замуж. За Даньку... – А это что обязательно? И целоваться по настоящему придется? А если не хочу? Она махнула рукой. – Да ну тебя, придумаешь... «Дома успокоюсь, позабуду степь, На хмельную свадьбу созову гостей. Заведу хозяйство, наживу добра, Со спокойным сердцем лягу помирать...» Прекрати ты... Я опустил голову. Сам себе хоть не лги. Ничего ведь не будет. Не в этой жизни, не в этом мире... Словно что-то почувствовав, Ульянка обняла меня. – Папа, не плачь, не надо. Я тебя спасу. Я один раз уже спасла и снова... Не думай, я сильная, я смогу. Я неожиданно вздрогнул, осознавая её слова. ...Село под Горловкой помню. Про донецкий госпиталь потом рассказали. Несколько суток мёртвым был, да видать отмолил кто-то. Знать бы ещё кто... Теперь знаю. Я оторопело посмотрел на неё. – Ты... Ты кто? Её детскими глазами на меня смотрела та, кому я молился перед боем. Та что сильнее смерти. СВЕТ ПРЕДВЕЧНЫЙ... Ульянка лишь шмыгнула носом. – Я Уля, вот. А ты давай не плачь, а то я тоже плакать буду. Я смахнул слезу. – Больше не буду. А можно рисунок на стену повесить? Она заулыбалась. – Можно, потому что я сама хотела. Давай его сюда, сейчас... Забравшись на кровать, Ульяна прикрепила рисунок на какой-то гвоздик. Откуда только он взялся? Потом слезла и отойдя, одобрительно сказала: – Вот, смотри как красиво. – Здорово. А теперь давай домой, а то ты уже зеваешь. Я думал, что Ульянка начнет вредничать, но она согласно кивнула головой. – Давай, я уже спать начинаю хотеть, вот. Прихватив полотенце, я направился к двери. – А ты спать не будешь что – ли? – Я потом на речку схожу. Мне же можно? Она вдруг хитро улыбнулась и подмигнула мне. – На речку значит... Это вот что было? Неважно. Главное нож не забыть. Ульянка посмотрела как я прилаживаю ножны и неожиданно тяжело вздохнула: – Ну да, возьми его. А то вдруг ещё кто-нибудь выскочит. Мы шли по освещенной и пустынной аллее. Зачем фонари-то жечь, никого ведь нет? – А Ольга Дмитриевна велела не выключать. Правильно, а то в темноте страшно. Логично ведь... В домике с флагом было тихо и пусто. – Уля, а где Лиска? В ответ снова хитрющая улыбка. – Не знаю. Ну то есть... Не скажу. – Договорились. Тогда раздевайся и ложись. Я свет выключу. Через пару минут из кровати раздалось: – Поворачивайся и спокойной ночи желай. Посплю хоть немножко... А потом наверно опять обижусь. Только свет не надо выключать. Я поправил на ней простыню. Спи и ничего не бойся... И вышел на улицу. Река встретила меня прохладой, кваканием лягушек и... блин комарами. Отмахиваясь полотенцем и матерясь вполголоса, я прошел по берегу. Вот вроде хорошее место. Пологий спуск и песок... Неожиданно я услышал плеск, в воде мелькнуло белое пятно. Кто – то уже тут купается похоже. – Эй, кто там? Ответом мне был истошный девичий крик. – АААААААААААА!!!!!! АЗАД!!!!!! – Лиска, ты что – ли? – Я!!!!!!! ОТВЕРНИСЬ ДАВАЙ, Я ГОЛАЯ!!!!!!! – Что ты орешь как... – Я отвернулся и отошел от берега. – Сейчас же весь лагерь соберётся. Сев спиной к реке я достал табак. Алиса не унималась. – Ты какого хера сюда припёрся!!!!!! – Освежится, бля... Похоже, что от неё можно было уже прикуривать. – Не звезди мне!!!!! Ты же плавать не умеешь. – Я сказал плавать? Окунуться просто. И прекрати кричать, сейчас из деревни прибегут. – Это мое место! Я здесь всегда купаюсь! – Извини, именную табличку с твоим именем не разглядел. – Короче! Не вздумай повернуться!!!!! Попытаешься подглядывать, пришибу, блядь!!!! Вскоре бултыхание стихло и я поинтересовался, гася окурок: – Ты ещё там? – А где ещё-то? – Как водичка? – Прохладно что-то... – Тогда вылазь давай. Или ты русалкой решила стать? – Да иди ты... Ладно. Не поворачивайся. Плеск воды, шлепание босых ног по песку потом смущенный голос: – Азад, можно у тебя полотенце взять? – Да бери конечно, зачем спрашиваешь. – Неудобно как – то... – Лиска, неудобно штаны через голову одевать. Знаешь? – Ой, вот только на мозги не капай. Ещё через несколько минут шуршание одежды... – Можешь повернуться. Алиса сидела на песке и виновато смотрела на меня. – Ты извини, я на тебя наорала. Сам виноват. Я здесь всегда купаюсь, а ты тут... Другого места не нашел? – Спасибо что не убила. – Да пожалуйста. Она встала потянулась и отряхнула от песка юбку. – Ну что, тогда обратно в лагерь пойдем? Мне тебя ждать неохота. Да и... – Подожди. – спустившись к воде я умылся и намочил волосы. – Вот теперь пошли. Мы шли по тропинке, воюя с комарами. Благо тропка была ровной и под ноги можно было не смотреть. Неожиданно присмиревшая Алиса жалась ко мне, стараясь идти рядом. – Ты чего? Она поежалась. – Не знаю. Просто не по себе как-то. Слушай, а ты зачем с ножом? Я пожал плечами. – А вдруг медведь... Лиска покрутила пальцем у виска. – Какой ещё медведь? – Белый. – Издеваешься? Кстати, а Ульянка...? – Спит, дома. Внезапно я услышал чьи-то шаги и увидел впереди светлое пятно. Кто-то похоже шел к нам с фонариком. Не долго думая, я толкнул Алису в кусты. – Прячься давай. И шагнул вперед. – Со светом ко мне, быстро. На меня вышли двое. Девушка и парень, явно вожатые. Похоже я их напугал. Девушка ойкнув, спряталась за своего напарника. – Извините товарищ Азад. Неожиданно как – то... Парень опустил фонарик к земле. – А вы, простите, что тут делаете? – На речку ходил, освежиться. А что? – я показал мокрое полотенце. – Да нет, всё в порядке. А вы никого там не видели? Я изобразил удивление. Главное чтобы Алиска в кустах сидела тихо, но она похоже решила притворится мышкой. – А кого там надо было увидеть? – Да... – девушка похоже пришла в себя и вспомнила кто она и зачем. – Есть тут несознательные пионерки. После отбоя бегают купаться, дня им мало. Да ещё иногда голышом, представляете? К удивлению я добавил немного негодования. – Да что ты говоришь, безобразие какое. Пороть таких надо, распустили понимаешь. Девушка только огорченно вздохнула . – Непедагогично к сожалению. Значит никого не видели. – Никого. Подождите, а комары считаются? Парень лишь раздраженно хлопнул себя по щеке. – Нет. Наташа, слушай идем спать, надоело. Кого тут искать... Та похоже хотела что – то возразить, но лишь кивнула. – Ладно, действительно, пошли. Игорь, проводи меня пожалуйста. До свидания, спокойной ночи. Я подождал пока они скроются из виду, потом подошел к кустам. – Лиска, ты там как? Всё нормально? В ответ раздалось нечто похожее на шипение разьяренной кошки: – Ты... Ты специально что-ли??!! Что это с ней? Алиса вылезла из кустов красная как рак, прикрывая себя сзади. Поворачиваться почему-то не хочет. – Чего случилось? – Там колючки... Я юбку сзади порвала. Ты, скотина, нарочно это... Я примиряюще поднял руки. – Я же не знал про колючки. А тут вожатые, надо было тебя куда-нибудь девать. – А я должна с голой жопой теперь ходить? Как я сейчас пойду? И не лыбься мне тут! Действительно, проблема. Ладно... Я снял с себя майку, протянул ей. – Вот, завяжи на поясе, прикройся. – И почему я тебя ещё не убила? Лучше сейчас тактично и сочувственно промолчать, а то ведь действительно... До домика с флагом мы добрались без приключений. Алиса устало плюхнулась на крыльцо. – Что за день... А что, день как день. Бывает и похуже. – Куда ещё-то? То пугают, то подглядывают... Ещё и юбка. Кто подглядывает? Я вообще отвернувшись сидел кстати. Алиса примирительно погладила меня по плечу. – Извини, это нервное. Ладно, пойду я наверное спать. Ага, вот прямо сейчас, да. Дверь открылась и на крыльце возникло маленькое, симпатичное, заспанное привидение в виде Ульянки, закутанной в простыню. Она стояла и смотрела на нас полузакрытыми глазами. – Лиска, ты где была? – Купалась... Ульянка взмахнула руками, едва успев подхватить падающюю простыню. – ГОЛАЯ!!!!! С ним! А он тоже голый был? Ух ты... – УЛЬКА!!! – закричала сразу покрасневшая Алиса. – Чего орешь? Ты свой купальник забыла. Специально, да? – Я ОДНА КУПАЛАСЬ!!!! Ульяна не унималась. – А он подглядывал, да... Фу... Я почувствовал, что тоже краснею. – УЛЯ!!! Где мой ремень? Она лишь пожала плечиками. – А я почем знаю? Я за ним не смотрю. И вообще, давайте спать уже. А вот это уже хорошая идея. Давно пора. Мы одновременно встали с крыльца. – Давай иди уж... Майку я тебе с утра занесу. Я уже повернулся, когда услышал из комнаты. – Ой, а ты зачем себе юбку порвала? Или это он тебе... Вы чего там делали? – Улька... Ты лучше заткнись и спи, а то получишь. Я нервная. – Ой, ладно, нервная она. Ну хорошо, я сплю, все. Только свет не выключай. Придя домой, я упал на кровать. Что за день? Нельзя же настолько издеваться над человеком и его терпение испытывать. Это я подумал уже засыпая. А ещё, что окно забыл закрыть. И хрен с ним. ВСЁ, СПАТЬ. День четвёртый. «Думал птицей Лететь над водой, В зов проститься, Молиться о той, Что сберегла крыла...» Утром я внезапно услышал хриплое карканье и хлопанье крыльев. Посмотрел на открытое окно... На подоконнике гордо сидел огромный ворон и с интересом смотрел на меня. – Брысь. – сказал я ему. В ответ он покачал головой и направился в мою сторону. Пришлось кинуть в него подушкой. Подействовало. Каркнув на прощание, он развернулся и исчез в предрассветной дымке. Приснится же такое. Потом я окончательно проснулся. Подушка лежала на столе. А я подойдя к окну обнаружил там большое черное перо. Сон, да? Я положил подушку на место, поднял с пола упавший стакан. Сел на стул. А вот нарочно не испугаюсь. Чо я, блин, воронов не видел... Давай, брат, день уже начинается, дела всякие ждут. Начинались дела как обычно. Зарядка, линейка, столовая... Кстати. Если мимо со скоростью гоночного болида промчится Ульянка, успев показать вам язык, то это к чему? Кто в курсе? После завтрака я вернулся домой и стал думать, чем заняться. На пляж сходить или до деревни прогуляться, или как обычно в клуб? Тут в дверь внезапно постучали. – Уля входи. Однако вместо Ульяны на пороге стояла Алиса. Растерянная и смущённая. Что это с ней интересно. – Я это... Майку твою постирала. Высохнет, занесу. – Ну вот зачем? В ответ она опустила голову. – Не в этом дело. Азад, мне в лес надо. Очень... – Ничего лучше ты придумать не могла? На хрена тебе в лес? Она по-детски поковыряла носком в полу. – Не знаю. Надо. Нет ну сказать я, конечно, мог, но материться при девочке даже если она Алиса мне совесть не позволила. Вместо этого я показал ей на стул. – Садись, рассказывай. Что случилось? – Понимаешь, я ночью голос слышала. Он меня звал на моё место. Говорил, что... Я не поняла толком, мол что-то меня там ждёт. Она схватилась за голову. – Ой... Он опять говорит. – Успокойся, пожалуйста. – я налил в стакан воды. – Вот выпей. Сделав несколько глотков, Алиса всхлипнула: – Я с ума схожу, да? Азад, я ебанулась. – Даже не надейся. А теперь внятно и логично. Что за твое место? – Ну... Я его в прошлом году нашла. Там еще большой камень стоит, словно вкопал его кто – то. Я там играла или просто сидела... Там мне спокойно было, понимаешь? Ну вот и занятие нашлось, а ты переживал. Алиса положила ладонь на мою руку. ‒ Азад, миленький... Отведи меня туда, пожалуйста. Я одна боюсь. И она заревела. Ну что? Сидеть и смотреть спокойно на плачущую Алиску... Придется идти. Куда деваться. ‒ Пойдем посмотрим кто тебя и зачем зовет. …Похоже это уже надолго. Забор, отодвинутые доски и тропинка в лес. Только вот сам лес уже становился другим. Засыхающие деревья, колючки, паутина и снова тот же запах. Я обернулся к Алисе. ‒ Слушай, если что, то беги в лагерь и не оборачивайся. Ясно? ‒ А ты? ‒ Я что-то непонятно сказал? ‒ Нет. ‒ ответила она и подобрала с земли палку. Ну вот что с ней делать? Ладно, куда хоть идти-то? ‒ Вон туда. ‒ Алиса показала палкой на просвет между деревьями. Мы продрались через кусты. – Вашу мать, я же новую юбку одела!!!!! И оказались на поляне. Зеленая трава, сосны, журчание ручья, пение птиц и небольшой прудик... Это настолько отличалось от умирающего леса, что я просто остановился в недоумении. Алиса толкнула меня в спину. ‒ Кончать спать, вон камень, видишь? Действительно огромный валун, вросший в землю. Не мхов, не лишайника как-будто кто-то очистил его поверхность. Лиска подошла к нему поближе и тут же, ойкнув, отскочила назад. ‒ Азад!!!! На нем знаки. Посмотри. На камне вспыхнули какие-то письмена, напоминающие руны. Я протянул руку. Черт, словно слабый электрический разряд. Похоже на предупреждение. ‒ Ой, Азад... Он сказал, – Алиса помотала головой – чтобы я положила руки на него. Что это за хрень еще? ‒ Сейчас объясню. Выслушав мой рассказ про Силу, магию и прочее, Алиса почесала затылок. ‒ Ну не хуя себе телега... Долго придумывал? ‒ она покосилась на валун. ‒ Но, с другой стороны, я это вижу и голос... Неожиданно в ее глазах появился страх. ‒ Подожди, ты про холм сказал, где вы с Мику были. Что ты с ней там сделал? ‒ Ничего. Она сама это почувствовала. Сама привела меня туда и то что там было вошло в нее. Вот и все. ‒ Ага и сейчас она уже типа не человек, а хз... Да? И я такая же буду? ‒ Нет. Она человек, и ты останешься человеком. Просто пойми, я сам не хотел и не хочу этого. Не для нее, не для тебя. Это даже для взрослых тяжело. ‒ Что тяжело? Что будет, если я положу руки на камень? Я лишь вздохнул. ‒ Боль, страх, одиночество на грани безумия... Это плата. ‒ Понятно... То-то Микуся не в себе была, когда вы вернулись. Подожди, ‒ она, прищурясь, внимательно посмотрела на меня. ‒ а откуда ты это знаешь? ‒ Я прошел через это. Думаешь почему я могу ходить между мирами и... много еще чего. Того что тебе лучше не знать. Алиса в растерянности села на траву. Ну да, была одна реальность, а стала другая. ‒ Почему это вообще происходит? Не врубаюсь. Я присел рядом. ‒ Ты пойми, с вашем миром что-то не то. Обычно Силы никак себя проявляют, а тут... И лес еще этот. Словно что-то нарушилось. Или... Кто-то формирует новый мир, разрушая ваш. ‒ Ты меня слушаешь? Она встала. Выдохнула. ‒ Не отвлекай меня. Ладно, значит надо руки на этот камень, да? Хорошо, хоть в голове тихо будет, наверно. Камень? Я внезапно почувствовал, как крест на груди стал теплым и засветился белым. ‒ Подожди. Это не камень, это Алтарь. ‒ Какой алтарь, ты о чем? ‒ Это не просто поляна. Это Святилище. ‒ Ты о чем, я не понимаю... ‒ Святилище Бога. ‒ Кого-кого? ‒ Ты помнишь кто смотрел на нас? Его. Алиса вздрогнула и остановилась. ‒ Т-ты... Ты с-серьёзно? Ой... Что-то мне ссыкотно. Ты же рядом будешь? ‒ Рядом. ‒ Тогда ладно. Попробую. Она подошла к алтарю, я встал около нее. Положила руки. Сначала ничего, потом... ‒ АЗАД, БОЛЬНО!!! Я подхватил ее. Хрен знает каким зрением, увидел, как Алису уносит в Свет, за предел. ‒ Держись, не уходи!!!! Сука да делай же что-нибудь. Она же уйдет. Лиска, тебе рано за Кромку. РАНО!!! Я зарычал, чувствуя как рот заполняется кровью. Знакомая черно-красная пелена. Не отдам! В последнем усилии я выдернул ее обратно... Потом я почувствовал, как кто-то как будто брызгает на меня водой. Кто, что? Оказалось, что я лежу на траве. Алиса сидела рядом и плакала навзрыд. Заметив, что я очнулся, она наклонилась ко мне. ‒ Ты живой? Скажи, что-нибудь. ‒ Сама-то как? ‒ Не знаю, вроде нормально? А что это было? Меня словно тащило куда-то... Я сел, потер виски. Понимаешь, что ты сделал? ‒ Тебя за Край уносило. Туда, где живым нет места. Стала бы кромешнецей. ‒ Я чуть не померла получается? Я усмехнулся. ‒ А ты как хотела? Получит Силу, да еще в таком месте, это не два пальца обоссать. Она только всхлипнула. ‒ У тебя кровь из рта и из носа... ‒ Да ладно... Алиса достала платок. ‒ Сейчас оботру, подожди. Слушай, как ты меня смог вытащить? ‒ На самом деле это можно... Я... ‒ сказал А, говори Б. ‒ Я... Тебе себя отдал, чтобы удержать. Часть жизни, наверное. Получилось, да? Она ткнула меня кулаком в грудь. ‒ Ты что сделал? Из-за меня? ‒ Лиска, но ведь я же люблю тебя. Она вздохнула. И обернувшись, внезапно закричала: ‒ Смотри, что это!!! На алтаре горел огонь. Я встал, шатаясь, подошел к нему. Нечто подобное, да... ‒ Это наш огонь. В нем ты и я. Подойди, не бойся. Я провел рукой сквозь пламя. Ощущение как от теплого ветерка. Алиса встала рядом. ‒ Как это сделал? ‒ Там же часть меня. Попробуй ты. Она повторила за мной, улыбнулась. ‒ Тепло. ‒ потом недоуменно посмотрела на меня. ‒ А что хоть за Сила во мне? Я вообще, чего обрела-то особенного? Я ничего такого не чувствую. Ерунда какая-то... Сейчас, подожди... Я положил ей ладонь на лоб. Ала... Магия Слова и магия Ветра. Дар Предвидения и Пророчества. Тяжелая ноша для шестнадцатилетней девочки. Выдох... ‒ Тебя будут слушать и слышать все. Одни проклянут тебя, другие назовут святой. За твоими песнями люди пойдут даже на смерть. Тебе дано видеть грядущее и помнить прошлое. «И дана тебе будет власть над градом идти И дано тебе будет белый камень найти Над запретной зоной пролететь, Сквозь колючую проволоку пройти. И дана тебе будет скорбь на все времена За отпавших, упавших и без вести павших, За ненужную смерть добровольно принявших И дана тебе будет скорбь на все времена.» Алиса отшатнулась в ужасе. ‒ Ты что... Я же обычная девчонка, пацанка. Я даже говорить правильно не умею, а ты такое... Я не хочу, я не смогу... Верните меня обратно, суки!!! Сможешь, ты сильная. А я помогу. ¬ Азад, не бросай меня, я одна ведь облажаюсь, сам знаешь. Наворочу тут... ¬ Я с тобой буду. ¬ Тогда... Я попробую. Она подошла к огню, протянула руки и внезапно закричала, заваливаясь назад: ¬ НЕТ!!! Я едва успел подхватить ее. ¬ Ты что!!!! Она выпрямилась. Повернулась ко мне. Это была уже не Алиса. Словно Сила которая была в ней посмотрела на меня ее глазами. ¬ Я ВИДЕЛА, Я ЗНАЮ... ЗНАЮ КТО ТЫ, ОТКУДА И ЗАЧЕМ ПРИШЕЛ. СМЕРТЬ ТВОЮ ВИДЕЛА. Слова падали как камни: '¬ И БЫЛО СКАЗАНО В НАЧАЛЕ ВРЕМЕН. СОЛНЦЕ И ЗВЕЗДЫ ПОГАСНУТ И ДЕНЬ СТАНЕТ ЧЕРНЕЕ НОЧИ. И ТЬМА ПРИДЕТ НА ЗЕМЛЮ. И ИЗ БЕЗДНЫ ВСТАНЕТ ЗВЕРЬ, ТОТ ЧЬЕ ИСТИННОЕ ИМЯ ПОД ЗАПРЕТОМ, ЧТОБЫ УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ЭТОТ МИР. И ТОГДА ПРИДЕТ БЕЗЫМЯННЫЙ ВОИН, КОТОРЫЙ УБЬЕТ ЗВЕРЯ И ПРИНЕСЕТ СВЕТ. НО САМ ОН ПОГИБНЕТ. ' Побледнев, она упала на колени, закрывая лицо ладонями. ¬ НЕТ!!!! ЭТО НЕПРАВДА!!!! НЕ ВЕРЬ!!!! ¬ СТАРШАЯ, НЕ МОЛЧИ!!!! СКАЖИ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ!!! ¬ ПРОРОЧЕСТВО ИСПОЛНИТСЯ... Я подошел к алтарю. Алиса встала рядом. Что ж теперь ты знаешь зачем ты пришел в этот мир. В чем твое предназначение. «Ледяной водой разбуди меня – Время уходить, Зреет урожай. Батя, дай совет, опоясай в путь, Мать, не провожай...» Она обняла меня. ‒ Я не отдам тебя! Никому! «На семи ветрах кто тебе помог? Может кто помог? На семи холмах кто тебя согрел? Кто тебя любил, не до любил? Вместе мы с тобой, родная – Плуг да борона Из конца в конец без края Крохи собираем.» ‒ Прости... «Рядом ты была, берегла крыла, Было невдомёк Я не доглядел. Косы расплела, По воду ушла. Стынет поцелуй.» ‒ НЕТ!!! Она плачет? ‒ Не надо, любимая. Мы всегда будем вместе. «У семи ключей кто тебя учил, Кто чего сказал? У семи дорог кто тебя женил, С кем тебя венчал? Вместе мы с тобой, родная – Пепел да зола Из конца в конец без края Носимся молвою.» Два языка пламени, две души. Одно целое... ‒ Не бросай меня. ‒ Никогда. «Вместе мы с тобой, родная Вместе помирать. Кто поставит крест на могилы нам? Инок да шаман.» Время остановилось... Сквозь нас мерцали звезды, бесконечный полет, можете называть это невесомостью, сквозь нереальность. Никто из людей не был там где были мы. И не будет. «Лаяли собаки во дворах, квакали лягушки во прудах. Взгляды, удивленные вослед, а мы летели да все вдаль. Из четырех голых стен да на вольный на простор. Да на вольный на простор, подставляя лицо дождю...» Мы снова стояли, обнявшись, на земле, около алтаря на котором горел огонь. Алиса помотала головой. ‒ Что это было? Мы были... где? Она смотрела на меня с испугом. ‒ В вечности. ‒ Это где? Я показал наверх. ‒ Ой, ‒ она подвигала плечами ‒ у меня что-то на спине, посмотри. Я развернул ее. ‒ Лиска, просто у тебя крылья растут. ‒ Это как? ‒ она вдруг вздрогнула и показала на меня пальцем ‒У тебя самого крылья, белые. Твоя любовь дала их. И где-то далеко-далеко огромный пес с седой шерстью поднял голову в черное небо. ‒ Что же теперь, что мне делать? ‒ Гори в огне, Лиска. Живи да гори... За всех. Она помолчала. ‒ Слушай, давай, пошли обратно, а то нас потеряли уже поди. Я кивнул и... Сука, не вовремя. Ноги стали ватными. ‒ Ты что? ‒ Идти не могу. ‒ Ну да... Ты же, подожди, сейчас. Алиса подхватила меня. ‒ Ну-ка давай потихоньку. ‒ Да я... Она лишь цыкнула на меня. ‒ Да ты, бля... Пошли, что я пьяных мужиков не таскала. Продравшись через кусты, мы выбрались на тропинку. До забора было уже недалеко, когда из зарослей раздалось довольное урчание. ‒ Что это? ‒ Лиска, беги... ‒ Дырлыно, я не могу, ты же тяжёлый. ‒ Одна беги... ‒ Ага, блядь, сейчас... Давай, миленький, поднатужься. Урчание стало громче, кусты раздвинулись и из них высунулось нечто из ночного кошмара, похожее на крысу-переростка. Размером с волка, жёлтая слюна с клыков и горящие уголья вместо глаз. Лиска только взвизгнула. Я оскалился и взялся за рукоятку ножа. Нечто, обиженно рявкнув, исчезло в кустах. Я уже хотел было загордиться собой, но внезапно стукнулся лбом об забор. Алиса, застонав от напряжения, впихнула меня в дыру, влезла сама и обессиленная плюхнулась на траву. ‒ Блядь, это что вообще было, нахуй? Я чуть не обосралась. Встав, она пощупала юбку. ‒ Сука, я же мокрая. Ебать, блядь... Не вздумай вякнуть кому. Ты понял? ‒ Да понял я. ‒ Смотри мне... А что за хуйня-то была? ‒ Порождение Тьмы. Понимаешь теперь почему в лесу опасно? ‒ Ну теперь да, понимаю. Сама видела. Подожди, надо же Ольге сказать. ‒ Она знает. Алиса наморщила лоб. ‒ Ну и за каким хером это сюда припёрлось? Тьма... ‒ Могу только догадываться. За кем-то из вас. Она снова села. ‒ Господи... Мы-то чего? ‒ Пока не знаю, а догадки строить пустое. Помоги встать. Вдвоём мы кое-как поставили меня на ноги. ‒ Идти можешь? ‒ Не хватало ещё чтобы ты меня по лагерю таскала. Лучше скажи, на каком языке ты меня обозвала? – На цыганском. Я же ромна, по маме. Не сообразил? Выбравшись на дорожку, мы чуть не столкнулись с каким-то мелким, радостно бежавшим по своим пионерским делам. Алиса едва успела перехватить его. ‒ Стоять. Обед был? ‒ Нет. Рано ещё. А... ‒ Скажешь кому о нас... Пацан вернул челюсть на место. ‒ Алиса, да я никому не скажу... ‒ Тогда свободен. Я посмотрел вслед убегающему пионеру. ‒ Лиска, ты... Она тяжело вздохнула. ‒ Знаю, я сама себя боюсь ‒ снова пощупала юбку. ‒ Ну сука... Давай к себе да полежи хоть. ‒ А ты? ‒ А я переоденусь. Главное, чтобы Ульянки дома не было. Проводив её взглядом, я поплёлся по дорожке к себе домой. Но тут... ‒ Дядька, можно тебя? Я повертел головой, вроде никого. Уже мерещится началось. ‒ Уля, ты где? ‒ Здесь я. ‒ послышалось из кустов. ‒ Прячусь, вот. ‒ Зачем? ‒ Надо. Лезь ко мне, дело есть. Надеюсь ей не в лес. Убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, я забрался в кусты. Увидев меня, Ульянка ойкнула. – Это чего с тобой? – Да всё нормально. Чего хотела-то? Она замялась. – Я это... Я тут... В общем, вот... – А конкретней? – Ну... Я из лагеря хочу убежать. Я уже хотел было спросить ЗАЧЕМ, но вовремя одумался. – Ты это... поможешь? Как там говорят? Не можешь остановить, возглавь. Как раз тот случай. Я помолчал, потом выдал. – Идея конечно хорошая. Но просто убегать скучно и неинтересно. Что я несу??? Ульянка удивлённо посмотрела на меня. – А как тогда интересно, ну-ка рассказывай. Давай, придумай, что-нибудь. Тут мне вспомнились слова Мику, сказанные ей когда мы спускались с холма. Почему нет? – Уля, скажи честно... Ты рассвет когда-нибудь встречала? – Это когда солнышко приходит? – она помотала головой. – Нет, а чего? Уже легче. – Того. Значит тогда, после отбоя приходишь ко мне. Берём лодку, плывём на остров и идём на холм, где мы были с Мику, помнишь? – Это где ты с ней... ой. И что? – Костёр, печёная картошка... Её глаза загорелись. – ХОЧУ!!! – Тихо ты, а то весь лагерь услышит. Значит договорились. И никому... – Ой, честное пионерское! – Хорошо. Я тогда пошёл? – В медпункт давай иди. До медпункта я не дошёл. До дома тоже. Когда красный туман перед глазами немного рассеялся, я обнаружил, что стою на пригорке около реки. Место где мы с Ульянкой смотрели звёзды. Очень давно. Я сел... Поднял голову вверх. За что мне это? Я ведь сюда пришёл... Зачем? Я уходил-то на войну, а попал куда? Я вздохнул. Был бы этот мир враждебным, чужим было бы легче. Понятней. «Вёрсты в чистом поле зимой Под ветрами гнулись Ехали казаки домой, А куда вернулись? Ехали казаки домой, А куда вернулись? К полынье губами прильнув, Пьёт конек из Дону. Ехали они на войну, А вернулись к дому. Ехали они на войну, А вернулись к дому. Войско полегло за село, Выпал день ненастный. Ой, да то не ворон крылом - Дымом небо застит. Ой, да то не ворон крылом - Дымом небо застит. Кто-то положил мне руку на плечо. Я повернул голову, Алиса. С другой стороны Мику. Сосредоточенная, губы дрожат. Поздно сыновьям отдаёшь Шашку боевую. За одной бедою пойдёшь, А найдёшь другую. За одной бедою пойдёшь - Приведёшь другую. Вёрсты в чистом поле зимой Под ветрами гнулись. Ехали казаки домой, А куда вернулись? Ехали казаки домой, На войну вернулись.» – Ты чего тут? Зачем? Уйдите вы... – Ага, разбежались. – она шмыгнула носом. – Тебя одного сейчас оставлять нельзя. Ты же... В гроб краше кладут, да Микуся? – Точно, сестрёнка. Сестрёнка? Мику улыбнулась. – Я обо всём знаю. И об алтаре, и... – она расправила отливающие алым крылья. – И о пророчестве тоже. Мы тебя не оставим, брат. Брат? – Это вторая мне сказала. Мне вообще-то это было... неинтересно. – Ох, – Алиса вздохнула. – видела я уже подобное. Водки ему надо выпить. Полегчает. – Ой, а где мы ему водки возьмём? Это же в деревню бежать надо. А у нас и денег таких нету. А даже и были бы... Нам же её не продадут, мы же несовершеннолетние? – Микуся, помолчи пожалуйста. Алиса присев, погладила меня по плечу. – Азад, миленький, пойдём домой. Мы тебя отведём. ДОМОЙ? Ну пойдёмте, чего уж там... В лагере Алиса свернула к столовой. －Тебе поесть надо. －А что обед был? －Давно уже. В столовой Мику посадила меня за стол, а Алиса сбегала на кухню за едой. －Немного остыло, но нормально. Есть, если честно не хотелось. Я поковырял вилкой в картофельном пюре. －Это обязательно? Алиса ткнула меня в бок. －Ешь давай... －Не выёбывайся, нахуй. Продолжила Мику и с улыбкой пояснила. －Я много слов знаю. Лучше кушай. Пришлось пообедать. После добровольно-принудительного кормления мы вышли на улицу, где нас уже ждали. －Азад, что случилось? Мне сказали, что ты заболел, то ли... Ольга с, как её... Виола вроде? －Да нормально, просто последствие контузии. Лучше пойдём поговорим. Покалякаем о делах насущных. －Микуся, он притворялся. Та хотела было что-то сказать, Но Алиса потянула её за руку. －Микуся... Ольга Дмитриевна, нас уже нет. Ольга повернулась к Виоле. －И что с ними делать? －Не знаю. Ольга, я тоже пойду наверное, у меня в медпункте ещё дела... －Ну хорошо. Что опять плохого случилось? Я пожал плечами. －Да всё нормально. Потом хлопнул себя по лбу. Чёрт, забыл совсем. －Знаешь, подожди минутку, мне надо на кухне кое-что взять. Кое-что это бумажный пакет с картошкой и соль. Вроде всё. －И что это? －Ну... Это имеет прямое отношение к разговору. Пойдём. После моего пересказа разговора с Ульянкой Ольга, выйдя из ступора, с интересом посмотрела на меня. – Слушай, ты реально контуженный? Ты хоть понимаешь, что... – А ты хочешь что-бы она убежала? Ты ее лучше знаешь. – Знаю. И очень хорошо. Если она надумала, то даже к кровати привязывать бесполезно. Ну... Ладно. Что вы там делать-то будете до рассвета? Я почесал лоб. – Ну не знаю. Костер, печеная картошка... Вон уже всё приготовил. А, ну и к завтраку вернемся. Ольга заглянула в пакет. – Предусмотрительный какой, а... Слушай, а мне можно с вами? Я тоже хочу. Ммм... печеная картошечка... Она закатила глаза. – Извини, никак. Ольга только вздохнула. – Жаль. Потом внезапно выдала. – Азад, у тебя ведь педагогический талант пропадает. Подумай об этом. – Оля, не провоцируй меня. Я старый, больной и контуженный. – Ой, ладно... – А раз ладно, то я отдыхать пошел. Перед бессонной ночью... Кстати, у тебя фонарик есть? Она удивилась. – Зачем тебе фонарик? – Ночью же темно. – Ну да точно. Порывшись в шкафчике, она протянула мне фонарик. – Держи, батарейки вроде недавно меняли. Работает. Наконец-то я дошел до дому и буквально упал на кровать. Зажмурился и провалился в нереальность... Не знаю сколько это продолжалось, но обратно меня вернуло ощущение, что рядом кто-то есть. Я приоткрыл глаз. Помереть спокойно не дадут. На кровати сидела Ульянка и гладила мою руку. ‒ Больной совсем... ‒ Ты чего? Она всхлипнула. ‒ Того. Ты же заболел. Не надо. Я попытался сесть. Получилось со второй попытки. Огляделся... На столе, банка с цветами и... дымящийся стакан с чаем? ‒ Уля это что? ‒ Это лечение, вот. Она потрогала мой лоб. ‒ Горячий. Сейчас чай пить будешь, с малиной. Действительно, рядом со стаканом чашка с вареньем. ‒ Уля, откуда это? ‒ Не скажу, наверное. Давай пей. Пока я пересаживался на стул, она открыла шкафчик и по хозяйски заглянула в него. – Это постирать надо, а тут чего... – Не надо. – НАДО. И вообще... Пей свой чай давай. И это... Солнышко уже не будем встречать? – Почему? Ты что? Я что зря картошку в столовой выпрашивал? Вот я сейчас чаю с твоей малиной напьюсь и буду здоровым. Кстати, ты что варенье не будешь? Она немного постояла, потом, вздохнув, подошла к столу и взгромоздилась на стул. – Ну если ты настаиваешь... – Уля... Она засопела. – Пользуешься моей слабостью, да? – Ну извини, давай я его уберу подальше, чтобы не соблазнять. – Чего??? Зачерпнув полную ложку варенья, она задумчиво посмотрела на нее. – Оставлять жалко. Ладно уж, съем. После того, как с вареньем и чаем было покончено, Ульянка слезла со стула и потянула меня за руку. – Пойдем, погуляем немножко. Пусть проветрится, а то накурил тут. – Согласен. Только сначала к умывальнику. Тебя от варенья отмыть надо. И признавайся, где его... взяла? Она виновато улыбнулась. – Его Ольга Дмитриевна дала. Она его сама варила, вот. А ты не сердишься, что я его съела? – Уля, на тебя же сердится невозможно даже теоретически. Пошли гулять. Говорят для здоровья полезно. Кое-как отмыв Ульянку от варенья, мы шли по лагерю, шли-шли... и вышли к какому-то дому. ‒ Уля, а это чего? Она лишь пожала плечиками ‒ Не знаю. Склад наверное, а что? Действительно, какая разница. Подойдя к стене я сел и откинул голову, чувствуя тепло нагревшихся за день досок. Ульянка присела рядом. – Устал, да? – Немного. Что за ебанутый день. Проще два раза подряд на зачистку сходить, нахер. – Ты чего? Не матерись, не надо. Фу... Я что, это вслух сказал? – Прости, доча, я больше не буду. – Лучше облака смотри. Вон... Она ткнула пальчиком вверх. Ну да... – Время придет, ты меня там увидишь. – Не надо там, я здесь хочу. Я погладил ее по голове. «Над землей бушуют травы, Облака плывут, как павы. А одно, вон то, что справа,- Это я,это я,это я... И мне не надо славы. Ничего уже не надо Мне и тем, плывущим рядом. Нам бы жить - и вся награда. Нам бы жить,нам бы жить,нам бы жить - А мы плывем по небу.» – Слушай, хочешь полетать? Вот правильно говорят про дурную голову. – Ой, а как? Люди же летать не умеют. – Просто. Я встал, подхватил ее на руки. – Я тебя покатаю. Только не пугайся. Расправил крылья, теплый ветер ударил в лицо. – ААААААА!!!!!! Летим, ура! Папа мы летим же! Правда же летим!!! Ой... – Не бойся, я держу тебя. Нравится? – А ТО!!!! Обняв меня за шею, она радостно засмеялась. Потом посмотрела вниз. – Ой... Высоко. – Не бойся. – А почему у меня волосы мокрые? – Мы облачко задели. – Облачко, прости нас, мы нечаянно. – Голова не кружится? – НЕТ!!!! ЗДОРОВО!!!! Я глянул вниз. Представляю что там творится. Ну что теперь, дочку покатать нельзя? Если каждый раз оглядываться да под ноги смотреть... – Славяна, ты что тут на коленях-то стоишь? Молится что-ли собралась или потеряла чего? – Ольга Дмитриевна... Посмотрите сами. Она показала наверх. – Господи... Ольга зажала ладонями рот. – Господи... Он же. Она опустилась рядом со Славей на колени. Стоящая неподалеку кастелянша только перекрестилась. – Олька, мы что это все видим? А кого видим-то, Олечка? КОГО ВИДИМ, СКАЖИ... – Сама знаешь. У молоденькой вожатой, смотревшей в небо, неожиданно задергались губы, она молча уткнулась в плечо стоявшего рядом парня. – Лиска, ты ведь видишь? – Вижу Микуся. Скоро уже. – Я готова. Он же брат мой. – Тогда... Две девичьи фигуры взмыли вверх. – Мику! – Лиска, глупая, ты вниз не гляди. Ты в свет смотри. – Ладно, не учи. –Девочки... Как же это? А мы летели. И белый голубь сидел у меня на плече. А второй на плече моей дочери. – Батюшка, батюшка!!!! Люди такое в небе видят, говорят знамение. – Что там, Степановна, никак самолета испугались? Пожилой священник вышел из храма, взглянул наверх и схватился за сердце. – Господи... Да как... Это же... – Смотрите, девочка у него на руках, крылья белые, ружье... – Михалыч, ты же разбираешься. – Сейчас в бинокль дай гляну. Ну точно и оружие. АК-47 называется. И сапоги солдатские... – Ой лихо идет... Война будет, бабоньки, как в священных книгах все написано. Мне прабабка еще говорила. Страшней она будет той что была, самая последняя. – Ты что Агафья... Спаси и сохрани. – Смотрите, люди, трое их стало. Ангелов-то. – К добру или худу такое чудо узреть. – Дура ты Катька. Не понимаешь? То знамение. Бог нам Защитников своих послал, рази не видишь сама? – Батюшка, что же теперь? – Молиться будем. Михалыч... Ты хоть и участковый, власть... Дородный мужик в милицейской форме неуклюже плюхнулся на колени. – Сам, батюшка, всё вижу. А мы летели. Все трое. И венки были у нас на головах. И дочь улыбалась. Ветер развевал наши волосы. И смерти не было. Не для кого. В небе начало уже темнеть. – Ну что дочка, возвращаемся? Девочки, чего людей-то пугать? – Давайте. Ой, а Ольга Дмитриевна же ругаться будет. Пионерам по небу нельзя же летать. Я лишь засмеялся. – Ну если только немножко. – Ой... Вечно с тобой, вот. Ну и ладно, зато весело было. А ты как, больше уже не болеешь? – Нет. Все хорошо... Мы опустились на землю там же у склада. Нас уже ждали. Ольга, подойдя к нам, неожиданно уткнулась мне в плечо. – Азад... Ты... Вы... Ее голос дрожал. Алиса дотронулась до ее руки. – Оля, ты что? Не плачь. – Ольга Дмитриевна, не ругайте вы нас, пожалуйста. – Мику у тебя волосы темнеют. – Я знаю. Она встряхнула головой. – Как-то непривычно собой становится. – Старшая... – Видно, неправильно пророчество-то. Не один он будет. Трое, из Света, пришли. – И чего теперь-то? – Этого даже ОН не знает, младшая. Когда мы вышли в центр лагеря Ульянка спряталась за мою спину. Ну да... Когда на тебя пальцами показывают, кому понравится. – Ой, Лиска, а давай улетим. Чего они ко мне пристают? – Уля, терпи. А когда ещё в бок тыкают, типа, кто-ты... Сам виноват. К девочкам-то особо не лезли и то хорошо. Меня кто-то подергал за руку. Два пацаненка. – Дядя, а покатай нас. Ольга тщетно пыталась навести какое-то подобие порядка. – Отстаньте от них!!!! Азад, девчонки... Мать вашу, не при детях будет сказано. Вы хоть в столовую идите, что-ли... И где вожатые? Перестаньте пялится, ничего не случилось, никто не летал. День жаркий, головы всем напекло. ВСЕ, ВСЁ ПОНЯЛИ ИЛИ ПО ДРУГОМУ ОБЪЯСНИТЬ? Как это не странно, но подействовало. По крайней мере, мы хоть действительно смогли дойти до столовой и типа поужинать. После ужина, Мику убежала в клуб, как она выразилась баррикадироваться и обороняться, Алиса с Ульянкой короткими перебежками в свой домик... А я к себе. Уф... Зато полетали. Все равно бы узнали. Рано или поздно. В дверь постучали. – Кто там еще? – Да я. Пустишь? – Заходи, Оля. Садись. Она прошла, осторожно присела на стул. – Ну вы, ангелы... – Ты что? – Вас в лагере иначе как ангелами теперь никто не называет. Закурить дашь? Я протянул ей пачку табака и бумагу. – Сверни сама, я что-то не в форме. Как там? – Да успокоились. Мику в клубе закрылась, Алиса с Ульяной у себя в домике. Она выпустила клуб дыма и показала на меня пальцем. – Вот теперь мне понятно. А я всё думала, что неправильного. – Что понятно-то? – Да в сопроводительных документах на тебя всё под грифом «Совершенно Секретно». Прикинь, даже имени нет. Написано лишь, что выполнял особые задания где-то на востоке, был ранен, после госпиталя... Всё удивлялась, как тебя к нам занесло. Я понимаю, там «Артек» какой-нибудь... Герой. А мы-то, захолустье. Провинция. Думала ещё, может «наверху» перепутали. Ольга показала пальцем на потолок, помолчала... – Только одного понять не могу... И это пугает. Азад, кто ты? Только не говори, что этому в каком-нибудь спецназе учат. И девочки... Ладно, Микуся два года назад приехала, особо не рассказывала. Но Алиску с Ульянкой я же как себя знаю. Какого... – Люди мы, Оля. Как и вы, только... – Давай рассказывай... Она вздохнула. – Своих детей у меня уже не будет. А девчонки мне как родные, понимаешь? Или это тоже секретно? Я сделал вид, что улыбнулся. – Нет, тебе можно. Просто вы те кто есть, а мы те кто будем. Она отпрянула. – Это как? Мутанты какие-нибудь? – Да тихо ты, разбудишь всех. Какие ещё тебе мутанты? Фантастики начиталась? – А как? – Обыкновенно. Вы такие какие есть. По земле ходите, неба не видите, властью живёте. А мы... Свободные, вольные, крылатые. Azadi... Она вздрогнула. – И что дальше? Стоп. Мику, Алиса... А Ульянка? Я снова сделал вид, что улыбнулся. – Она ещё маленькая, у неё крылья только растут. – Господи... – Помнишь двух мальчишек что ко мне подходили? – Пашку с Данькой? Из моей школы. Обычные мальчишки... – Если бы... Я могу это чувствовать. Ольга смотрела на меня с о смесью удивления и ужаса. – ОНИ... Я только вздохнул. – Оля, пойми. У ваших детей крылья растут, они не смогут как вы жить. ВСЁ. Что с ними делать будете? Убьёте, в тюрьму посадите, в резервацию? Она опустила голову. – Прекрати, не надо. Думаешь я за них не боюсь? Потом неожиданно улыбнулась... – Как там, в небе вашем? – Хорошо. – Хотела бы я... Она замялась. – Полетаешь ещё. Мы посидели, помолчали. Она потушила сигарету. – Правильно старики говорили, всё правильно. – Ты о чём? – Когда придёт подобный тебе, мир изменится. К добру или к худу... И ещё... По её губам скользнула ухмылка. – Понимаешь, секретность в документах, не потому что... Особые задания... Просто не знают они о тебе ничего. И пусть не знают. Нежданчик... Она вдруг схватилась за голову. – Мать-перемать... Вас же в деревне видели... Ладно, там участковый власть, а он мужик нормальный. Председатель-то... Ольга махнула рукой. – Что сейчас делать-то будешь? Я показал на пакет, лежащий на столе. – Планы не поменялись. – Ну да... Я и забыла. И это... Вы хоть как-то летайте поменьше. – Постараемся. – Тогда всё, спокойной ночи... Ну то есть, к завтраку вернитесь. – Оля, ну куда мы денемся-то с подводной лодки? Она повздыхала. – Да куда угодно. Что я их не знаю? А мне потом объяснительные писать и протоколы подписывать. – Конечно. Но это же потом будет. – Да ну тебя нахрен, ангел, блин... Категория:Фанфики Категория:Фанфики, бесконечное лето